THORN LOVE
by bananabeanmilk
Summary: Dua pangeran yang berkesempatan memiliki hak menjadi Raja ternyata menyukai dua putri yang berbeda. Namun takdir membuat mereka terpisah hingga menyalakan api dendam yang tidak seharusnya terjadi. RnR minna. . .
1. Two Prince Two Princess

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

600 tahun yang lalu, berdiri sebuah kekaisaran yang begitu tangguh, kuat dan gagah. Kekaisaran yang didirikan oleh Dinasti Kurosaki selama berabad-abad yang tidak pernah sekali pun kalah dalam peperangan apapun. Kekuasaan yang begitu besar dan begitu kuat yang tak ada tandingannya.

Kini, Dinasti Kurosaki dipimpin oleh seorang Kaisar hebat sepanjang sejarah dinasti ini berdiri. Adalah Kurosaki Isshin yang telah memerintah selama 35 tahun. Kaisar besar yang telah memimpin puluhan peperangan dalam perebutan daerah kekuasaan yang dijajahnya.

Kaisar besar ini memiliki dua orang putra yang sebentar lagi akan dinobatkan sebagai Putra Mahkota Kekaisaran.

Sayangnya, dari dua putra kandungnya, hanya satu orang yang mampu dan layak untuk memimpin Dinasti Kurosaki selanjutnya. Isshin bersama dengan isterinya sekaligus Permaisuri Masaki telah mendidik kedua putranya sedari kecil dengan telaten. Segala urusan negara dan tahta telah dipelajari dua kakak beradik yang memiliki hubungan baik ini dengan giat. Mereka berdua adalah dua anak laki-laki yang memiliki kepandaian yang sangat hebat. Kaisar dan Permaisuri sangat menyayangi kedua buah hatinya yang hanya berpaut jarak dua tahun ini.

Mereka berdua juga memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik dan akrab.

Sehingga, baik Kaisar dan Permaisuri tidak menginginkan adanya perebutan tahta dan kekuasaan yang biasa terjadi di dalam dinasti kerajaan yang telah berlangsung berabad-abad ini. Tidak ingin ada darah yang tumpah hanya demi kekuasaan semu yang tak akan kekal abadi di kehidupan fana ini.

Meskipun penobatan sang Putra Mahkota tinggal menghitung mundur sebentar lagi, tapi Kaisar masih tidak bisa juga menentukan siapakah seseorang yang cocok untuk posisi ini karena kedua putranya yang sama-sama memiliki kemampuan untuk itu dan layak mendapatkan posisi ini. Lagipula, belum ada sejarahnya sebuah kekaisaran memiliki dua orang putra mahkota.

Harus ada seseorang yang mengalah.

"Tepat sasaran!" pekik seorang pengawal istana yang bertugas menjaga sasaran tembak. Panah berbulu merak itu tepat mengenai point dari papan sasaran tembak itu.

"Seperti biasa kemampuanmu memang hebat, Ichigo," ujar sang Pangeran sulung dari dinasti Kurosaki ini.

"Sebaiknya Kakak menunjukkan kemampuan Kakak dulu, baru memujiku," balas sang adik dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus lihat baik-baik."

Sang adik mengangguk dengan patuh menunggu sang kakak yang bersiap menarik busur untuk melepaskan panah berbulu merak dari tangannya itu. Matanya memicing perlahan untuk menentukan posisi panah ini nantinya akan terbang melesat. Setelah membidiknya dengan pasti, akhirnya tanpa ragu jemarinya dengan cepat melepaskan panah berbulu merak itu agar melesat dengan indahnya.

Dan… trakk!

"Tepat sasaran!" pekik lagi seorang prajurit yang berjaga di arena sasaran tembak itu.

"Bagaimana? Sasaranku juga tepat sama sepertimu kan?" ujar sang kakak dengan seringaian khasnya.

"Kalau Kakak meleset, aku akan malu menjadi adikmu," gurau sang adik.

"Apa? Kenapa kau malu? Dasar!" sang kakak dengan sayang meninju pelan perut sang adik yang masih tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

Siapa yang menyangka kedua kakak beradik yang begitu akrabnya bersama harus menjalani takdir yang begitu rumit. Seandainya mereka dibesarkan dari lilngkungan keluarga biasa saja, mungkin saja takdir yang membelit mereka tak akan serumit ini.

Dari jauh, sang Kaisar Agung memandang sedih kedua anaknya yang tengah bercanda gurau di arena lapangan panahan itu. Mereka berdua begitu erat dan dekat semenjak masih balita. Berbagi mainan yang sama, berbagi makanan yang sama, berbagi kasih dan cinta yang sama, berbagi kehidupan yang sama.

"Yang Mulia, sedang apa di sini?"

Permaisuri Agung mendekat ke arah suami sekaligus ayah kandung dari dua pangeran yang memiliki takdir rumit itu. Melihat Kaisar Agung di negeri ini dengan jubah naga kebanggaannya memandang sedih seperti itu tentu saja membuat wanita paruh baya ini ikut sedih.

"Ternyata mereka sudah tumbuh besar…" lirih sang Kaisar.

"Mereka baru 15 tahun dan 14 tahun. Belum begitu dewasa. Biarlah mereka menikmati masa-masa seperti ini…" jawab sang Permaisuri seraya ikut memandang ke arah Kaisar yang masih termenung menyaksikan dua putra kandungnya yang masih bermain panah dengan gembira itu. Sekarang mereka tampaknya tengah melakukan adu cepat dan tepat membidik sasaran dengan panah itu. Apalagi mereka sama-sama berusaha menjadi yang tercepat menghabisi panah-panah di tangannya.

"Yang Mulia, apakah ada yang mengganggu pikiran Yang Mulia?"

Kaisar Agung itu terdiam seraya mengingat kembali beberapa waktu lalu sesaat setelah kerajaan merayakan ulang tahun sang Kaisar. Para tamu undangan yang ikut memeriahkan pesta ulang tahun Kaisar terhebat sepanjang di Dinasti ini juga ikut menunggu titah baru sang Kaisar yang sudah lama mereka tunggu.

Pemilihan Putra Mahkota.

Seharusnya Putra Mahkota memang ditunjuk langsung dari garis keturunan pertama. Jadi putra sulung-lah yang memang seharusnya menduduki jabatan itu.

Tapi Kaisar merasa kalau kedua putranya sama-sama layak mendapatkan kedudukan itu. Mereka memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan yang hebat dan saling membantu satu sama lain. Apalagi mereka berdua tidak keberatan dengan siapa saja yang dipersilahkan menjabat kedudukan itu.

Hanya saja, di dalam dunia politik kerajaan tentu ada banyak hal yang perlu dipertimbangkan. Diam-diam sudah ada beberapa pejabat yang sudah memilih kubu masing-masing untuk mendukung siapa yang layak dijadikan putra mahkota penerus ahli waris kekaisaran agung ini.

Putra sulung, Kurosaki Kaien. Dia memang memiliki kebijaksanaan sang ayah. Selalu berwibawa dan mampu menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin. Namun tak memiliki kehebatan seperti ayahnya dalam menaklukkan lawan dengan peperangan. Kaien cenderung lebih lembut. Bahkan Kaien hampir tidak memiliki ambisi apapun karena dia bukan laki-laki ambisius yang menginginkan segalanya menjadi miliknya. Kaien lebih kepada menjaga perdamaian dan ketenangan.

Putra bungsu, Kurosaki Ichigo. Hampir seluruh orang-orang yang mengenal di bungsu ini tahu bahwa si bungsu memiliki ambisi yang begitu besar. Apapun yang diinginkannya harus menjadi miliknya apapun caranya. Apalagi Ichigo tak akan sungkan-sungkan menggunakan kekuasaan dan kekuatannya untuk menaklukkan keinginannya. Hanya saja, Ichigo memang tidak pernah merampas apa yang menjadi milik kakaknya. Jika itu milik kakaknya, maka Ichigo sama sekali tidak menginginkannya meskipun Ichigo mungkin tidak akan mendapatkan gantinya. Maka, jika melihat Ichigo dengan kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya, seluruh orang yakin bahwa kekaisaran layak mendapatkan pemimpin seperti si bungsu ini.

Namun, jika memang tradisi turun temurun Dinasti ini harus dijalankan, maka tak ada pilihan lain.

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran telah tiba!"

Kaien merangkul bahu adiknya itu dengan gemas dan tertawa penuh bahagia di saat perjalanan mereka dari pavilion Pangeran hingga ke balai terbuka tempat dimana diadakannya perjamuan minum teh sang Kaisar. Perjamuan minum teh ini hanyalah upacara minum teh biasa. Dan memang biasanya Kaisar akan memanggil kedua putranya untuk ikut bersama mencoba teh yang selalu dibuat oleh Permaisurinya.

"Selamat sore Yang Mulia Ayahanda," sapa Kaien yang diikuti oleh Ichigo yang juga menunduk hormat memberikan salam kepada penguasa tertinggi negeri ini.

"Ya baiklah. Silahkan duduk, Permaisuri baru saja menyeduhkan teh untuk kalian berdua."

Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, Ichigo dan Kaien masing-masing mengambil tempat duduk yang telah disediakan di balai terbuka yang langsung menghadap kolam koi paling besar yang ada di istana ini. Balai terbuka ini adalah ruangan terbuka yang lebih tinggi dari bangunan lainnya tanpa dinding dan jendela. Jadi memang khusus untuk melihat pemandangan yang ada di sekitar balai terbuka ini.

Alunan musik khas negeri ini terdengar merdu dengan dimainkan oleh pemain musik paling berbakat di penjuru negeri.

Setelah Permaisuri selesai dengan kegiatannya, para pelayan istana menghidangkan teh tersebut kepada kedua pangeran yang telah menunggunya. Sang raja tampak begitu bahagia melihat kedua putranya yang begini rukun dan bersahabat. Mereka selalu bersama sejak lahir dan tidak pernah terpisahkan. Sungguh hubungan persaudaraan yang begitu indah mengingat posisi mereka berdua yang sama-sama berhak mendapatkan kekuasaan di negeri ini.

"Aku akan langsung saja kepada inti pertemuan kita sekarang ini," buka sang raja Isshin sambil menatap kedua putranya bergantian.

"Ada apa Ayahanda tiba-tiba bicara begini serius?" sambut Kaien.

"Karena calon pemimpin yang baru sudah kutentukan…"

Seketika itu juga ekspresi keduanya berubah perlahan-lahan.

Kaien yang benar-benar terkejut mendengar penuturan sang ayah merasa tidak enak, sedangkan Ichigo hanya menunduk diam tanpa ekspresi berarti di wajahnya. Pembicaraan ini memang terlalu serius.

"Ayahanda… sepertinya ini pembicaraan yang terlalu serius di saat seperti ini. Sebaiknya pembicaraan ini kita tunda terlebih dahulu," ujar sang putra sulung.

"Untuk apa ditunda kalau jawabannya sudah jelas. Lagipula, banyak pejabat yang sudah mendesakku untuk mengumumkan siapa calon putra mahkota selanjutnya. Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi? Selagi aku masih sanggup mengatakannya."

"Kenapa Ayahanda bicara seperti itu? Ayahanda masih tetap kuat hingga sekarang. Dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi Raja terkuat di dinasti ini. Jadi, hamba mohon untuk Ayahanda tidak membicarakan itu sekarang," jelas Kaien.

"Karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, Kaien. Jika penunjukkan putra mahkota sudah dilaksanakan, maka aku baru bisa tenang menghabiskan masa tuaku. Lagipula, bukankah kalian sudah tahu kalau hari ini cepat atau lambat akan segera tiba?"

Kaien kemudian menunduk dalam tanpa berani membantah lagi.

"Kaien, kau adalah Putra Mahkota resmi yang kutunjuk untuk meneruskan tahta dinasti ini berikutnya. Karena itu, kau harus bersedia mengabdikan hidupmu untuk dinasti dan rakyat yang akan kau pimpin di masa depan. Jadilah raja yang kuat, bijaksana, arif dan adil. Apa kau bersedia?"

Kaien tidak menjawab segera permintaan sang ayah. Menurutnya ini memang seharusnya, tapi terlalu awal untuk saat seperti ini. Lagipula, dia memiliki adik yang jauh lebih cakap daripada dirinya. Kaien selama ini terus mengukur dirinya yang memang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan sang adik yang jauh lebih di atasnya. Makanya, rasanya titah ini cukup besar untuk ditanggungnya.

"Pangeran Kaien, kenapa kau tidak menjawab titah Ayahandamu?" sela Permaisuri Masaki yang juga ikut bingung mengapa putra sulungnya ini tidak menjawab segera.

"Hamba… merasa tidak cocok dengan tanggungjawab sebesar ini, Yang Mulia Ibunda…" jawab Kaien.

Kontan saja kedua orangtua ini merasa aneh mendengar penuturan sang putra sulung yang begitu merendah.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tanya Isshin.

"Hamba mengira, kalau sebenarnya posisi ini lebih cocok untuk Ichigo saja. Dia jauh lebih cakap daripada Hamba. Karena Hamba takut, jika nantinya Hamba gagal memenuhi perintah Ayahanda," jelas Kaien.

"Itu tidak benar Kakak," sela Ichigo.

Kaien menoleh ke arah adik semata wayangnya yang menatapnya dengan lembut itu.

"Kakak adalah orang yang paling pantas untuk menjabat posisi ini. Jika Ayahanda percaya pada Kakak, itu artinya Ayahanda percaya Kakak memiliki kemampuan untuk itu. Jika aku memang lebih cakap dari Kakak, maka aku seharusnya mampu membantu Kakak dalam melaksanakan perintah Ayahanda untuk memimpin negeri ini. Bukankah semua Raja membutuhkan orang yang seharusnya mampu membantunya?" jelas Ichigo.

"Ichigo benar, Anakku. Sekarang tidak ada alasan lagi untukmu menolak permintaan Ayahmu ini. Kalian berdua adalah penerus bangsa ini dan harus menjaga negeri ini selama sisa hidup kalian nantinya. Kalian adalah mutiara bangsa yang paling berharga di dunia ini. Karena itu, bukankah tidak masalah siapa yang harus menduduki posisi ini? Karena kalian-lah yang akan menjaga dinasti nenek moyang kita ini sampai akhir hayat nanti," jelas Isshin.

"Kalau begitu, jawablah titah ayahmu, Kaien," timpal sang Permaisuri.

"Hamba… menerima titah Yang Mulia Ayahanda…"

Mendengar keputusan itu, semua orang yang berada di balai terbuka itu tersenyum lega dan bahagia karena penunjukkan putra mahkota telah dilakukan dan mendapatkan persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan.

Ini adalah berita paling membahagiakan di seluruh pelosok negeri ini.

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Tak lama berselang dari upacara minum teh itu, Kaisar Kurosaki Isshin mengeluarkan titah untuk melaksanakan penobatan Kurosaki Kaien sebagai Putra Mahkota Dinasti Kurosaki selanjutnya. Sebelum penobatan itu dilakukan, maka Kaisar menggelar pemilihan untuk calon pendamping Putra Mahkota nanti.

Meski dikatakan menggelar pemilihan, namun yang dipilih nantinya hanyalah anak-anak yang berasal dari pejabat penting dan bangsawan terkemuka yang berada di seluruh Dinasti Kurosaki ini. Karena bukan hal asing jika pernikahan selalu dijadikan ajang politik tersembunyi untuk mendapatkan pengakuan khalayak ramai dan gelar resmi yang diberikan oleh kerajaan kepada keluarga besar kerajaan ini.

Tentu saja akan banyak orang yang berlomba-lomba mengambil kesempatan emas ini.

Meski pilihan tentunya akan dilimpahkan kepada Permaisuri Agung yang bertugas mengatur perjodohan untuk anak-anak penerus klan Kurosaki selanjutnya.

Namun, sudah beberapa hari ini Ichigo tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kaien. Kakak sulungnya itu mendapatkan tugas untuk mengikuti ajang pendidikan bagi Putra Mahkota yang hanya dihadiri oleh penerus keluarga kerajaan saja. Tentu saja Ichigo tidak bisa ikut berpartisipasi. Meskipun merasa kesepian, tapi Ichigo bersabar menunggu kakaknya yang bisa memiliki waktu luang di saat tertentu. Mereka juga masih bisa melaksanakan makan pagi bersama dan olahraga pagi bersama.

Sembari menunggu sang kakak yang masih mengikuti pendidikan putra mahkota itu, Ichigo berencana berkeliling sekitar istana sebentar. Angin istana memang selalu begini sejuk meskipun musim panas sekali pun. Apalagi banyak pohon-pohon yang tumbuh berwarna-warni di sekitar llingkungan istana. Terutama pohon Sakura.

Ketika asyik berjalan itulah Ichigo bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak pernah ada sebelumnya di lingkungan istana ini.

Seorang gadis.

Gadis berambut caramel indah itu dihiasi tusuk rambut dan jepit yang begitu cantik hingga wajahnya tak terkalahkan dari bidadari sekali pun.

Seraya memegangi gaun kimononya yang berwarna pink dan biru lembut itu, kepalanya sedari tadi menoleh ke sana sini seperti mencoba mencari sesuatu. Siapa gadis itu? Apakah memang ada gadis yang biasa ada di istana? Tapi Ichigo tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

"Maaf, kau… siapa?"

Begitu Ichigo mendekati gadis bertubuh indah itu, dia langsung menoleh dengan cepat dan cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Ichigo yang begini tiba-tiba itu. Merasa ketakutan, gadis itu hanya menunduk dengan cepat dan segera memutuskan untuk melarikan diri.

"H-hei! Tunggu sebentar!"

Ichigo merasa aneh. Kenapa gadis itu berlari begitu saja begitu melihat Ichigo? Memangnya Ichigo hantu hah? Wajah begini tampan kenapa gadis cantik itu justru kabur melihat Ichigo?

Merasa dikejar, gadis asing itu malah mempercepat larinya sekuat tenaga. Namun karena kimono yang dikenakannya itu hampir menyapu lantai, jelas saja gerakannya terbatas. Ichigo hampir mendapatkan gadis itu. Dan ketika kimono menyusahkan itu benar-benar membuat malapetaka, Ichigo dengan cepat menarik lengan gadis itu hingga gadis misterius ini menghentikan langkahnya dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Kecerobohan yang terjadi itu justru berdampak pada bencana selanjutnya.

Punggung Ichigo berhasil membentur tanah dengan kuat karena menghindarkan gadis itu dari malapetakanya. Sekarang punggungnya benar-benar terasa sakit sekali karena beban yang diterimanya kini.

Namun, bukannya merasa kesal, tapi Ichigo lega karena gadis berambut indah ini baik-baik berada di pelukannya. Tepatnya sekarang dia ada di atas dada Ichigo.

"K-kau… tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo.

Seakan sadar dari posisinya, gadis itu cepat-cepat menjauh dari posisinya dan berdiri sambil merapikan kimononya yang jadi kusut dan kotor.

"Astaga… bagaimana ini… kimonoku kotor… padahal aku harus menemui Yang Mulia…" gumam gadis itu setengah menangis sambil tetap membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di sekitar kimononya karena bencana yang menimpanya barusan.

Merasa diacuhkan, Ichigo bangkit dari pembaringannya dan berdiri tepat di sebelah si gadis yang tidak diketahui namanya ini. Menemui Yang Mulia?

"Hei, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo sekali lagi.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana aku bisa menemui Yang Mulia dengan pakaianku yang seperti ini?" kini gadis itu benar-benar menangis.

Ichigo yang bingung karena baru pertama kali menghadapi seorang gadis yang menangis jadi ikut pusing. Jadi ini salahnya kenapa baju gadis itu kotor huh?

"Memangnya kau ingin menemui siapa di istana ini?" tanya Ichigo lagi, mencoba mengalihkan tangisan gadis itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo, gadis cantik itu mengusap wajahnya yang memerah karena tangisan dan menoleh ke arah Ichigo sembari memandangi Ichigo dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Kau… siapa?" tanya gadis itu pelan.

Dilihat dari dekat gadis ini semakin cantik.

"O-oh? Aku? Aku… aku penghuni di istana ini. Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya? Kau siapa? Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke istana ini?" tanya Ichigo membabi buta.

"Bisakah kau… membantuku membersihkan pakaianku? Karena pertemuan kali ini sangat penting. Sedari tadi aku mencari letak Balai Agung karena tersesat. Dan sekarang, kalau aku tidak buru-buru, aku bisa terlambat ke pertemuan itu."

Ichigo terdiam.

Memangnya di balai agung ada pertemuan apa? Dan kenapa gadis muda dan cantik seperti ini bisa tersesat di istana begini?

"Ikut aku," Ichigo segera menarik tangan gadis bermata kelabu itu untuk mengikutinya.

Ichigo membawa gadis itu ke tempat dimana orang-orang yang membawakan kimono baru untuk Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Tentu saja gadis itu tak tahu siapa Ichigo sebenarnya karena Ichigo menyuruh semua pelayan di sana untuk menutup mulutnya dan membantu Ichigo mencarikan kimono baru untuk dikenakan oleh gadis ini.

Melihatnya memakai kimono itu… mengingatkannya pada sosok ibunya.

Gadis ini mirip ibunya. Cantik dan anggun.

Siapa dia?

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Kaien selesai dengan pendidikan Putra Mahkota yang akhir-akhir ini diikutinya sebagai syarat untuk posisi ini. Sebenarnya Kaien suka dengan pendidikan ini karena ada banyak materi yang bisa dibahasnya bersama guru pribadi yang bertugas mengawasi pembelajaran sang Putra Mahkota. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Tapi Kaien juga ikut sedih karena sang adik yang tidak bisa ikut dan membiarkannya sendirian selama Kaien tidak bisa menemaninya.

Kini Kaien berada di luar istana untuk mencari Ichigo yang bisa berjalan di sekitar istana sambil menunggu Kaien selesai.

Selagi berjalan untuk berkeliling mencari adiknya itu, dari jauh Kaien terkejut melihat dahan-dahan pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran itu tanpa bergoyang hingga meruntuhkan kelopak berwarna pink itu hingga jatuh ke tanah. Apa yang terjadi di dahan kokoh itu sehingga bunga-bunga yang belum waktunya gugur ini jatuh begitu banyak?

Perlahan-lahan Kaien melangkah mendekati pohon besar itu untuk menyelidikinya lebih jauh. Tapi baru saja tiga kali melangkah, suara bedebum yang begitu hebat membuat Kaien terkejut hingga dirinya terjengkang jatuh.

Lebih parahnya lagi ternyata ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba melompat dari langit—tidak bukan langit, dia sepertinya melompat dari suatu tempat.

Sesosok yang tidak dikenal Kaien itu mengenakan kimono sutra paling mahal yang pernah dilihat Kaien dengan warna yang begitu lembut dan cantik. Apalagi corak kimono itu sepertinya menggambarkan lambang sebuah keluarga bangsawan. Kaien ingat beberapa corak kimono yang melambangkan identitas suatu keluarga bangsawan di dinastinya. Lalu siapa…

Sosok itu bertubuh mungil. Kalau dia mengenakan kimono berarti dia seorang wanita kan?

Dia ini… wanita darimana.

Sosok itu menengadahkan kepalanya menatap dahan pohon tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Jangan sampai jatuh lagi, burung kecil."

Kaien ikut menengadahkan kepalanya mencari sesuatu yang dilihat oleh wanita tak dikenal ini. Hah? Sejak kapan di situ ada sarang burung?

Kaien berdiri dari tempatnya yang sedari tadi menatap sosok itu. Kaien hendak menghampirinya. Karena itu tanpa banyak berpikir Kaien menepuk pelan pundak wanita mungil itu untuk memanggilnya, tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya, tangan Kaien ditarik begitu kuat dan diputar ke belakang untuk mengunci pergerakannya.

"Aw! Sakit! Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Kaien ketika tangannya diputar begitu cepat dan kuat sampai-sampai tangannya terasa mau patah.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya sosok mungil itu dengan nada yang begitu serius dan dingin.

"Hei! Aku ini penghuni istana ini! Kau siapa? Penyusup?" tuduh Kaien.

"Aku bukan penyusup. Apa kau melihatku tadi?"

"Melihat apa?! Hei, lepaskan! Tanganku hampir patah!" jerit Kaien lagi.

Dengan segera wanita asing itu melepaskan kuncian tangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat Kaien berdiri. Kaien masih memeriksa tangannya yang masih terasa sakit itu.

"Aw, tenagamu besar juga sebagai wanita. Kau ini siapa hah?"

Wanita itu… mungkin lebih tepatnya gadis… menundukkan kepalanya dalam dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di atas perutnya. Sesaat Kaien seakan terhipnotis oleh sosok itu. Wajahnya begitu cantik dengan mata besar yang sangat indah. Walau dia menunduk, Kaien bisa melihat jelas semua kecantikan yang disembunyikan gadis itu dengan tundukkan kepalanya.

"Mohon maafkan kelancangan saya. Saya harap, Tuan tidak mempermasalahkan kejadian barusan. Tolong, anggap saja kejadian tadi tidak pernah Tuan lihat."

"Heh? Tadi sepertinya kau kasar sekali kenapa tiba-tiba begini sopan huh?" tanya Kaien bingung.

"Kalau begitu saya mohon undur diri."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu gadis berkimono cantik itu langsung berpaling dan meninggalkan Kaien yang masih bingung seorang diri.

"He-hei tunggu—"

Belum sempat Kaien mencegahnya pergi, gadis cantik itu sudah menghilang di tengah kelopak sakura yang berterbangan seiring dengan menghilangnya gadis itu.

Kaien tidak pernah melihat sosok gadis itu. Ini pertama kalinya. Apakah anak salah satu pejabat pemerintah di sini? Rasanya Kaien tidak ingat pernah melihat sosok gadis seperti itu. Kaien tidak bisa melupakan pertemuan pertama mereka yang begitu mengesankan itu.

Kalau seandainya gadis itu memang putri salah satu pejabat di sini, artinya dia sedang mengunjungi ayahnya. Dan kesempatan untuk mencari tahu tentangnya akan lebih besar.

Kalau begitu… pertemuan kedua pasti ada takdir mereka.

"Kalau bertemu sekali lagi, kau pasti adalah takdirku," gumam Kaien.

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

"Hamba, Inoue Orihime memberikan penghormatan pada Baginda Kaisar."

Gadis berambut caramel itu berlutut di hadapan pasangan Kaisar dan Permaisuri Dinasti Kurosaki paling terkenal ini dengan begitu gemulai dan sopan. Tidak salah kalau dia adalah keponakan Menteri Militer Aizen Sousuke yang merupakan sepupu dari Permaisuri Kurosaki Masaki. Aizen memang telah menikah, namun isterinya sudah lama meninggal sebelum sempat melahirkan seorang anak. Jadinya, Aizen mengadopsi keponakannya yang telah lama ditinggal oleh kedua orangtuanya karena kecelakaan sehingga mereka meninggal dunia.

Kini setelah melewati tahapan seleksi pemilihan calon pendamping Putra Mahkota, di sinilah kandidat yang berhasil lolos.

"Hamba, Kuchiki Rukia, memberikan salah penghormatan kepada Baginda Kaisar."

Kuchiki Rukia adalah adik bungsu dari bangsawan paling terkenal di dinasti ini sekaligus anak dari cendikiawan paling jenius yang pernah ada di dinasti Kurosaki. Ayahnya adalah Kurosaki Sojun yang merupakan guru besar di perguruan tinggi yang ada di dinasti Kurosaki yang mengajarkan semua sarjana muda untuk mengikuti seleksi pemilihan pegawai istana yang nantinya akan menjabat sebagai pejabat pemerintahan. Bisa dibilang Kuchiki adalah bangsawan paling berpengaruh di seluruh dinasti ini. Wajar saja apabila putri bungsu mereka bisa melewati tahapan seleksi yang mementingkan sikap santun seorang bangsawan juga memiliki pengetahuan yang luas meskipun dia adalah wanita.

Kakaknya, Kuchiki Byakuya adalah pejabat muda di istana yang membantu Menteri Kebudayaan. Apalagi dengan prestasi sang kakak yang juga tak kalah mengesankan, mungkin dalam waktu dekat kakaknya bisa menjabat sebagai pejabat pemerintahan langsung.

"Aku senang sekali mendapatkan kandidat yang begini berharga. Keponakan dari Menteri Pertahanan dan putri dari guru besar Kuchiki Sojun. Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian berdua."

Kedua putri itu menundukkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin untuk menjawab Kaisar.

"Nah, karena kalian berdualah kandidat yang terpilih, salah satu dari kalian akan menjadi Putri Mahkota untuk mendampingi Putra Mahkota, dan satu lagi dari kalian, akan menjadi Selir Agung untuk mendampingi Putra Mahkota pula. Kalian sudah mengerti kan tentang ketentuan ini?"

Ketentuan yang berlaku bagi kandidat putri mahkota yang sudah dilakukan berabad-abad lalu adalah dua putri yang bersaing akan mendapatkan posisi sebagai Putri Mahkota dan Selir Agung istana. Memang kandidat yang sudah terpilih dilarang untuk menikah dengan siapapun karena mereka sudah menjadi milik Putra Mahkota. Mungkin terdengar tidak adil, tapi ini sudah dilakukan berabad silam. Kaisar, tidak ingin mengubah tradisi yang sudah lama berlangsung ini.

"Besok, datanglah untuk menghadiri upacara minum teh. Kalian akan berkenalan langsung dengan Putra Mahkota sebelum penunjukkan resmi Putri Mahkota dilaksanakan. Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian."

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo baru saja akan membuka buku sastra yang biasa dibacanya setiap malam sebelum tidur ketika mendengar suara kakak sulungnya itu berteriak kecil dari luar ruangannya. Ini kan paviliun milik Ichigo, ada apa kakaknya malam begini datang kemari?

Ichigo kembali menutup bukunya dan mulai meladeni kakak satu-satunya itu.

Mereka keluar berjalan menikmati malam hari di sekitar istana. Langit malam hari yang kelam ini terlihat cerah dengan bulan putih yang bersinar begitu terang. Sungguh menyenangkan melihat malam yang begini indah.

Kini mereka melewati pepohonan sakura yang tumbuh berjejer di sekitar taman istana. Sesekali kelopak sakura itu terbang dengan gemulai tertiup angin.

"Hei Kak, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Kau tahu? Tadi siang… aku bertemu seseorang di sini…" buka Kaien seraya mendongakkan kepalanya ke salah satu dahan pohon yang begitu rimbun memayungi Kaien yang berdiri di bawahnya. Kaien bisa melihat sarang burung kecil yang masih ada di sana.

"Siapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak tahu," balas Kaien sembari menyeringai lebar.

"Hei, Kak… kau mau membuat lelucon huh?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dia siapa. Tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang sebelum sempat kukejar. Sejak itu, aku berpikir. Kalau kami bertemu lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya dia pasti adalah takdirku!" kata Kaien mantap.

Ichigo ikut mendongakkan kepalanya seperti yang Kaien lakukan sekarang.

Siapa seseorang itu?

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Ichigo memang bertemu seseorang juga di sini hari ini sebelum bertemu Kaien.

Gadis cantik yang menarik hatinya. Mungkin karena kesamaan fisik yang dimiliki gadis itu. Sama seperti ibundanya. Lalu tanpa sadar Ichigo jatuh hati padanya hanya pada pandangan pertama sejak melihat gadis cantik itu.

Apakah Ichigo juga boleh berpikir seperti Kaien?

Kalau kali kedua mereka bertemu, gadis cantik itu… adalah takdir Ichigo?

"Kau jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama ya?" kata Ichigo.

"Kau benar! Dia adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat. Dengan wajahnya yang rupawan dan mata… yah matanya. Matanya sangat indah. Jauh lebih indah dari permata yang ada di muka bumi ini. Ketika kau melihatnya kau pasti akan langsung terpesona!"

Ichigo tersenyum geli.

"Sayang sekali, aku sudah terpesona pada satu gadis," gumam Ichigo.

"Heeee?"

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

"Kau harus menarik perhatian, Putra Mahkota. Dia harus menyukaimu."

"Baik."

"Semua yang sudah kuajarkan padamu, adalah untuk hari ini. Kau harus menjadi Putri Mahkotanya! Tidak boleh gadis lain. Kau mengerti?"

.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

.

Para dayang istana sibuk menyiapkan upacara minum teh hari ini. Meskipun harusnya hanya upacara sederhana, tapi sepertinya tidak begitu. Ada banyak hal yang disiapkan. Dari pemain musik kerajaan sampai makanan mewah khas dinasti Kurosaki yang terkenal ini. Menyambut tamu kerajaan yang sangat penting tentu saja harus membuat persiapan yang matang. Apalagi ini menyangkut mengenai masa depan dinasti Kurosaki.

"Hei, kau bertemu seseorang kan?"

Ichigo tetap diam berjalan santai tanpa mempedulikan kakaknya yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan wajah penasaran. Sejak semalam, Kaien terus merongrong Ichigo mengenai gumaman Ichigo semalam. Namun Ichigo tidak berniat memberitahukan kakaknya. Biarlah itu menjadi kejutan nantinya.

"Hei! Kau tidak mau memberitahukan pada Kakakmu huh?"

"Itu bukan hal penting Kak. Yang penting adalah sekarang. Kau harus melihat calon isterimu di masa depan," ujar Ichigo.

"Ah~ aku tidak tertarik. Mereka sudah pasti adalah orang-orang yang ingin Ayahanda jodohkan denganku. Apakah takdir sedang tak berpihak padaku?" rengek Kaien.

"Kakak belum melihatnya kan? Kau harus ke sana dulu. Nanti Ibunda akan memarahimu."

"Baik, baiklah. Huh… kuharap ini cepat usai…"

Kaien dan Ichigo masuk ke paviliun yang sudah disiapkan oleh kerajaan untuk menyambut upacara minum teh hari ini.

Begitu pengawal mengumumkan kedatangan mereka, ternyata sudah ada dua gadis berkimono yang duduk berdampingan, berseberangan dengan meja yang disiapkan untuk dua pangeran hari ini.

Dua gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya memberikan hormat untuk kedua pangeran yang sudah tiba.

Begitu mereka berdua mengangkat kepalanya, tentu saja baik Ichigo maupun Kaien kaget bukan main. Dua gadis itu…

Kaien tentu saja senang karena salah satu dari mereka adalah kandidat yang akan dipersiapkan oleh kerajaan untuk pemilihan Putri Mahkota selanjutnya.

"Ternyata dia memang takdirku…" bisik Kaien.

Lain halnya dengan Ichigo. Cokelat madunya terbelalak tak percaya melihat gadis yang bertemu dengannya kemarin adalah salah satu kandidat Putri Mahkota. Ini artinya… gadis itu tidak akan pernah menjadi milik Ichigo apapun yang terjadi. Kenapa Ichigo tidak berpikir demikian begitu melihat gadis ini berkeliaran di istana kemarin dengan kimono yang begitu bagus dan berkata akan menemui seseorang di istana. Kenapa tidak terpikir seperti itu? Dan sekarang…

Pengawal lain mengumumkan kedatangan Baginda Kaisar dan Permaisuri.

Tepat setelah kedua orang itu datang, acara langsung dimulai dengan pembukaan permainan musik oleh pemusik istana. Ichigo masih memperhatikan gadis itu di seberang sana. Dia tampak tenang dan sama sekali tidak melihat Ichigo.

Apakah gadis itu tahu siapa Ichigo… dan Kaien?

.

.

.

*KIN*

TBC

.

.

.

Hola minnaa!

Yuppie ini adalah fic yang saya adaptasi dari Moon Embrace the Sun.

Alurnya gak sama persis kok, tapi memang ada beberapa scene yang akan mengingatkan sama film korea itu. Ini menggantikan fic saya yang udah tamat Destiny Between Moon and Sun. karena jujur saya memang benar-benar menyukai drama historical-romantis seperti ini. Tadinya mau dibikin modelan dari setting kerajaan Eropa jaman dulu, tapi jujur kalo settingan itu kesannya jauh lebih berat dan istilah yang dipakai juga gak boleh sembarangan makanya saya agak susah mengaplikasikannya.

Semoga ada yang suka yaa.

Jaa Nee!


	2. Fortune Telling

**Hai Minna. Ini Fic fantasi saya... hehehe memang masih agak kacau. dan udah lama ada dalam saya. cuman belum berani publish. semoga tidak bosan dengan fic gaje saya yang memenuhi fandom ini.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : M (For Safe)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Cerita pasaran dan mudah ketebak. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fic ini sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. semuanya hanya fiksi belaka dengan imajinasi indah saya.**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak disengaja sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini merupakan hari penting bagi Rukia.

Keluarganya sudah dipilih sebagai salah satu kandidat beruntung yang mungkin mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi calon pendamping Putra Mahkota Dinasti Kurosaki yang Agung ini. Awalnya Rukia sama sekali tidak pernah bermimpi dirinya bisa terpilih menjadi kandidat. Yang Rukia inginkan selama ini hanyalah menjadi pelajar hebat seperti ayahnya dan menjadi petarung yang handal seperti kakaknya, meskipun kakak sulungnya kemudian mengikuti jejak sang ayah untuk menjadi pejabat muda di kementerian kebudayaan meskipun sang ayah adalah guru besar di sekolah khusus bangsawan dan pelajar hebat untuk menuntut ilmu hingga bisa menjadi pejabat pemerintahan.

Meskipun nama Kuchiki adalah nama bangsawan paling disegani di seluruh negeri ini, namun sangat jarang keluarga Kuchiki bisa mengikuti pemilihan calon Putri Mahkota ini. Tadinya juga usul ini datang langsung dari Baginda Kaisar Kurosaki Isshin yang secara pribadi menemui ayah Rukia. Mereka memang teman lama sejak Kaisar Isshin masih menjabat sebagai Putra Mahkota. Karena mereka adalah teman sepermainan dan teman belajar dulu. Tentu saja hubungan mereka sangat dekat.

Rukia juga tak menyangka jika Kaisar berkata dengan jujur kalau Kaisar sangat menyukai Rukia untuk bisa mendampingi Putra Mahkota nanti karena kepribadian Rukia yang memang sudah dididik sedari kecil menjadi wanita anggun yang berkelas layaknya bangsawan pada umumnya.

Kini, setelah tandu dari pengawal rumah Kuchiki yang bertugas membawa dan mengawal Rukia untuk tiba di istana sudah tiba. Dirinya juga sudah bersiap sedemikian rupa agar tidak mempermalukan klan dan dirinya sendiri.

Rukia kemari… demi membawa nama keluarga yang disandangnya. Dia tidak boleh lagi bertindak seenaknya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Memiliki paman seorang Menteri Militer tidak sulit memang untuk masuk ke dalam babak penyisihan calon pendamping Putra Mahkota.

Tadinya, Inoue Orihime hanyalah anak yatim piatu karena kedua orangtua yang meninggal karena kapal yang membawa mereka karam di lautan. Orihime kecil akhirnya diadopsi oleh sang Paman yang memang memiliki hubungan kerabat dengan Permaisuri Masaki, sang isteri Kaisar. Hubungan mereka pun tak kalah dekat karena memiliki ikatan darah meskipun tidak dekat. Jelas saja karena sejak dulu hubunngan kerajaan selalu begitu. Siapapun yang memiliki hubungan darah dan kekerabatan dengan kerajaan sudah dipastikan tidak sulit mendapatkan posisi di sana.

Namun walaupun begitu, Aizen memang adalah orang yang sangat pintar dalam berstrategi. Beberapa kemenangan perang adalah jerih payahnya hingga dinasti Kurosaki bisa berdiri sekokoh ini. Jadi tidak salah memang jika Permaisuri Masaki sangat mempercayai Aizen.

Tapi di sinilah akhirnya.

Karena hubungan itu, Aizen menginginkan Orihime untuk bisa bersaing dengan selusinan putri bangsawan untuk mendapatkan posisi kandidat ini karena Aizen belum menikah dan memiliki seorang anak. Tadinya Aizen sudah memiliki calon isteri, tapi sayang sang calon itu meninggal karena sakit parah yang tak terobati. Hingga kini keinginan menikah itu tidak pernah timbul lagi meski Permaisuri Masaki sudah memilihkannya beberapa gadis menawan dan menarik untuk Aizen.

Tadinya, Orihime hanyalah seorang gadis yang senang dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga dan kegiatan wanita lainnya seperti menjahit, memasak, menyulam dan membaca buku.

Tapi kini, Orihime harus bisa melakukan segala hal yang terbaik untuk bisa sepadan menjadi pasangan sang calon Putra Mahkota. Apalagi Orihime juga ingin membalas budi sang paman yang sudah sukarela merawatnya sedari kecil dan memberikan segala yang diinginkan oleh Orihime. Jadi mana mungkin keinginan seperti ini tidak dilaksanakan oleh Orihime bukan? Lagipula ini juga demi kebaikan Orihime. Betapa beruntungnya jika memang Orihime yang dipilih oleh sang Kaisar untuk menjadi menantu kerajaan itu. Orihime tidak lagi hidup sendirian tanpa keluarga terdekatnya. Orihime nantinya bisa melahirkan anak-anak yang lucu untuk menemaninya selama sisa hidupnya.

Meskipun pada kenyataannya hal ini mungkin tidak sepenuhnya memberikan kebahagiaan yang utuh untuk Orihime.

Dan di sinilah Orihime tiba.

Para pengawal tandu sudah membawanya sampai di depan gerbang istana.

Karena ini adalah hari yang sangat penting.

Begitu Orihime keluar dari tandu, dirinya bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang dinyatakan sebagai salah satu kandidat calon pendamping Putra Mahkota.

Gadis berambut hitam itu juga baru saja tiba seperti dirinya. Tubuh mungilnya begitu indah dibalut dengan kimono berwarna ungu pucat yang begitu terang di kulitnya. Wajahnya bersinar sangat cantik. Orihime juga mengenal gadis itu.

Dia adalah putri dari bangsawan Kuchiki yang sangat terkenal itu.

Ayahnya seorang guru besar sedangkan kakaknya adalah pejabat muda di istana.

Hidupnya begitu sempurna untuk ukuran seorang bangsawan dan gadis biasa. Tidak seperti Orihime. Gadis itu pun… tanpa menjadi pendamping Putra Mahkota, masih banyak pemuda yang mengantri untuk mendapatkannya. Dia memiliki banyak kesempatan karena dia adalah bangsawan yang sangat hebat. Jika seandainya… jika seandainya gadis itu…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Namamu… Kuchiki Rukia?"

Begitu mereka tiba di paviliun terbuka untuk upacara minum teh yang sengaja digelar oleh Kaisar, mereka berdua duduk berdekatkan. Orihime yang memang bersikap ramah dari awal mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan bangsawan Kuchiki itu.

Gadis bermata indah itu menoleh ke arah Orihime yang sudah mengulurkan tangan tanda ingin berkenalan dengannya.

"Namaku Inoue Orihime, salam kenal…"

"Kuchiki… Rukia…"

Agak kaku, gadis bernama Rukia itu akhirnya membalas uluran tangan Orihime. Orihime tersenyum lembut karena gadis itu terlihat begitu kaku dan gugup.

"Hei, tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu begitu gugup. Meskipun ini acara yang formal, tapi kau masih bisa bersikap santai sepertiku. Apa boleh aku berteman denganmu?"

Agak lama Rukia terlihat berpikir sembari memperhatikan Orihime dari ujung kepala hingga ke bawah. Perlahan-lahan bibir mungilnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat kecil. Tapi percayalah, senyuman itu begitu tulus. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan ikut tersenyum.

"Kau… mau berteman denganku?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"Tentu saja. Kau mau?"

Tanpa menunggu lama, Rukia mengangguk setuju hingga akhirnya mereka tersenyum bersama. Tak lama kemudian, sang Kaisar bersama Permaisuri tiba di paviliun terbuka itu. Semua yang ada di sana berdiri dan menundukkan kepala untuk menghormati sang pemimpin Dinasti itu. Mereka adalah pasangan yang bagitu menawan. Dengan Kaisar yang hebat dan Permaisuri yang menawan.

Tak lama kemudian dua pangeran juga ikut tiba.

Baik Rukia maupun Orihime hanya menundukkan kepala setelah mendengar pemberitahuan kedatangan dua pangeran itu. Begitu semuanya selesai, barulah Rukia mengangkat kepalanya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ketika Rukia sedikit mengintip untuk melihat siapa dua pangeran putra dari Kaisar Agung ini. Begitu melihat dengan seksama, Rukia seakan ingin segera melompat ke dalam kolam koi itu.

Pasalnya, laki-laki yang baru saja kemarin hampir Rukia patahkan tangannya tiba-tiba memandangi Rukia begitu intens dan tersenyum sumringah pada Rukia. Tentu saja Rukia tak menyangka bahwa pria yang menangkap basah dirinya kemarin memanjat pohon adalah salah satu dari pangeran itu. Langsung saja Rukia melihat ke tempat lain saat pangeran itu menatapnya begitu aneh.

Begitu menoleh, ternyata Orihime juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Rukia.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Rukia bingung karena Orihime terlihat berwajah malu dan gugup. Berbeda saat mengobrol dengan Rukia tadi.

"Eh? T-tidak apa-apa kok… kau sendiri?"

"T-tidak apa-apa juga…"

Mana mereka tahu kalau ternyata dua laki-laki yang mereka temui dalam waktu yang berbeda itu adalah dua pangeran!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah upacara itu, Rukia dan Orihime diperkenankan untuk memainkan satu lagu dengan alat musik khas tradisional itu. Tentu saja mereka berdua bisa memainkannya dengan baik. Apalagi sang Permaisuri sangat menyukai musik yang mereka bawakan.

Tapi setelahnya Rukia mulai merasa bingung setengah mati.

Pasalnya… Rukia kemarin… hampir mematahkan tangan seorang pangeran?!

Setelah diantar pulang dengan pengawal rumahnya, Rukia buru-buru masuk ke dalam paviliunnya di mansion Kuchiki ini. Rukia langsung duduk bersila dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Astaga! Betapa memalukan Rukia tadi…

Sepanjang waktu dirinya hanya bersikap seperti orang bodohnya yang berpura-pura tidak tahu mengenai kejadian kemarin. Bagaimana kalau pangeran itu mengenali dirinya dan melaporkan perbuatannya kemarin dengan Kaisar? Apakah ini artinya Rukia akan menerima hukuman mati?

Argh! Rukia tidak tahu kalau ternyata laki-laki itu adalah pangeran!

"Rukia? Kau sudah pulang?"

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya kemudian mengatur posisi duduknya. Mana mungkin dia memperlihatkan posisi duduknya sembarangan tadi pada orang lain.

"Kakak? Kakak sudah pulang?" tanya Rukia begitu melihat kakak sulungnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan sudah mengatakannya tadi. Setelah selesai acara itu, kau harus menungguku pulang. Kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Kuchiki Byakuya, calon kepala keluarga di masa depan nanti untuk klan Kuchiki.

"Itu… tidak apa-apa, Kak…" lirih Rukia.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Kau tidak membuat masalah kan?"

Dan sebenarnya masalah baru saja akan dimulai nanti. Jika pangeran itu sudah membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak membuat masalah," bantah Rukia langsung.

Byakuya memandangi Rukia dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh," lanjut Rukia lagi.

"Istirahatlah, sebentar lagi kita akan memulai makan malam."

"Baik…"

Rukia sangat berharap kali ini benar-benar tidak akan ada masalah…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau lihat gadis itu? Dia benar-benar lucu kan? Pasti dia sangat malu bertemu denganku tadi!" ujar Kaien bangga setelah acara itu selesai.

Sepanjang waktu dirinya sibuk menggoda gadis yang hampir mematahkan tangannya itu. Kemarin jelas gadis bermata indah itu terlihat sangat sinis dan dingin. Tapi tadi, coba lihat, dia begitu lucu karena gugup. Kaien benar-benar tertarik padanya.

"Seingatku ada dua gadis tadi itu," sela Ichigo.

"Tentu saja yang berambut hitam! Kau tidak lihat mata indahnya itu? Ah~ matanya benar-benar indah… akan sangat menyenangkan jika dia yang menjadi pendampingku nanti. Aku benar-benar jatuh hati padanya," cerita Kaien.

Ichigo berhenti sejenak.

Benar. Sejak awal tadi, Kaien hanya memperhatikan satu gadis saja.

Dan nantinya yang akan menjadi pendamping Kaien hanyalah seorang gadis.

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis satunya lagi?

Gadis yang diam-diam sudah menyentuh hati Ichigo. Apakah Ichigo boleh jatuh hati pada gadis itu seperti halnya Kaien yang jatuh hati pada pujaannya? Toh mereka tidak menyukai gadis yang sama. Mereka menyukai gadis yang berbeda. Lantas… apakah takdir mereka juga bisa berbeda seperti yang mereka inginkan?

"Ada apa Ichigo?" tanya Kaien yang menyadari adik bungsungnya itu tengah berhenti sendiri.

"Kak… menurutmu… apa yang akan terjadi pada satu gadis yang gagal menjadi pendampingmu?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Aku tidak tahu… Ayahanda tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai itu," sahut Kaien.

"Menurut peraturan istana, dua gadis itu adalah milikmu. Seorang yang berhasil menjadi pendampingmu akan ditetapkan menjadi Permaisuri nantinya. Dan seorang lagi, yang gagal menjadi pendampingmu akan ditetapkan menjadi Selirmu. Apakah… kau setuju dengan hal itu?" tanya Ichigo.

Kaien terdiam sejenak.

Sebenarnya memilih calon pendamping pun bukan haknya. Itu adalah hak dari Permaisuri yang boleh menentukan calon pendamping Putra Mahkota. Jadi artinya keputusan ada di tangan sang Permaisuri. Kaien pun tidak tahu dengan pasti siapa yang mungkin dipilih oleh Permaisuri. Apakah anak dari bangsawan Kuchiki ataukah keponakan dari Menteri Militer?

Jika pada akhirnya… Permaisuri setuju dengan keponakan Menteri Militer, lalu bagaimana dengan gadis bermata indah itu? Apakah anak dari bangsawan itu akan menjadi seorang selir? Apakah dia dipilih hanya untuk menjadi seorang selir?

"Aku… tidak setuju…" jawab Kaien akhirnya.

"Tapi apa yang bisa Kakak lakukan untuk itu?"

"Pasti akan ada cara. Aku tidak ingin membiarkan Permaisuri-ku bersedih karena seorang selir nanti. Aku ingin mencintai Permaisuri-ku seorang tanpa membagi cintaku dengan orang lain."

"Tapi Ayahanda juga memiliki seorang selir karena perjodohan ini. Bagaimana Kakak bisa menentang tradisi turun temurun keluarga kerajaan?"

"Karena aku adalah Putra Mahkota. Tentu saja harus ada jalan kan?"

Ya, jika Kaien memang bisa menghindarkan itu.

Jika Kaien bisa memberikan seorang gadis itu untuk Ichigo tentu saja akan Ichigo dukung sepenuhnya. Tapi tidak untuk hal lain.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Seusai makan malam bersama keluarganya tadi, Sojun banyak bertanya mengenai apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Rukia selama berada di istana. Rukia juga menceritakan semua pengalaman menarik selama di istana, minus bagaimana gugupnya Rukia ketika tahu laki-laki yang nyaris berurusan dengannya adalah seorang Putra Mahkota. Seandainya Rukia tahu… tapi sudahlah. Tidak perlu disesali lagi. Toh jika memang Putra Mahkota itu serius ingin memperkarakan kasus kemarin, sudah lama Rukia berada dalam jeruji tahanan itu.

Hari memang mulai larut, tapi Rukia terus kepikiran mengenai hal itu.

Apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh Rukia?

Ah ya. Karena terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ke istana, Rukia lupa.

Sebenarnya Rukia tengah merajut sehelai saputangan yang ingin diberikan kepada kakaknya nanti. Karena tak bisa tidur haruskah Rukia melanjutkannya saja?

Putra Mahkota…

Kenapa laki-laki itu harus seorang Putra Mahkota?

"Rukia? Kau belum tidur?"

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka sang kakak.

"Belum, aku tidak bisa tidur," balas Rukia dengan sopan.

Byakuya mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan sang adik yang baru saja memegangi sehelai kain putih yang masih terjalin dengan benang dan jarum.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Byakuya.

"Hm… sebenarnya… aku merasa bersalah pada seseorang. Aku… sudah berbuat lancang padanya. Walaupun aku merasa bersalah, aku takut… beliau tidak mau memaafkanku…" lirih Rukia seraya menggenggam erat helai kain putih itu.

"Jika seseorang meminta maaf dengan tulus, tentu saja orang lain akan memaafkannya dengan tulus. Semuanya tergantung dari apa yang kau lakukan. Kita memang tidak bisa membuka pintu hati seseorang, tapi kita bisa membuka pintu hati kita untuk orang lain. Bukan begitu?"

Rukia terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Benarkah meskipun dia Putra Mahkota dia mau memaafkan Rukia?

"Terima kasih Kakak," balas Rukia lagi.

"Sekarang tidurlah."

"Aku akan tidur setelah ini," ujar Rukia seraya membuka kotak benang dan jarum miliknya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Membuatkan kado permintaan maaf dengan tulus."

Ya… setidaknya jika memang Putra Mahkota itu tidak ingin memaafkan Rukia, setidaknya Rukia sudah meminta maaf padanya dengan tulus.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi ini, Masaki mendapat tamu penghormatan. Karena itu untuk menyambutnya, Masaki mengundang tamu itu ke paviliun terbuka untuk sekadar minum teh dan menikmati udara pagi di istana. Karena pagi ini Kaisar tengah melakukan perjalanan ke luar istana untuk menyapa rakyatnya dalam pesta panen tahun ini. Seharusnya Masaki juga turut serta, tapi kali ini Kaisar tengah ingin pergi sendiri.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia Permaisuri, senang melihat Yang Mulia tetap sehat," hormat sang tamu sambil menundukkan kepalanya serendah mungkin di hadapan perempuan nomor satu di negeri ini.

"Aizen, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu rupanya. Menjadi seorang Menteri Militer ternyata sangat sibuk bukan?" sapa Masaki.

Kini mereka berdua sudah duduk berdampingan di paviliun terbuka ini sambil menyesap teh herbal kesukaan Masaki.

"Kudengar acara kemarin berjalan dengan lancar. Bagaimana menurut Yang Mulia?" ujar Aizen.

"Ah ya. Pemilihan calon pendamping Putra Mahkota. Kau benar, gadis itu benar-benar menarik. Dia bisa melakukan apa saja. Memenuhi kriteria sebagai seorang pendamping calon penerus dinasti ini. Aku terkesan padanya," jelas Masaki.

"Kalau begitu, bukankah tidak sulit untuk menyetujuinya langsung. Bukankah itu adalah hak prerogatif dari Yang Mulia Permaisuri untuk memilih langsung calon pendamping Putra Mahkota?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidaklah berkeberatan dengan calon yang kau bawakan itu. Bisa saja aku memilihnya sekarang. Tapi Kaisar memiliki pemikiran lain."

"Kaisar?" ulang Aizen.

"Putri dari bangsawan Kuchiki itu adalah kandidat berat untuk keponakanmu."

"Putri… bangsawan Kuchiki?"

Masaki meletakkan cawan tehnya dan menatap lurus kepada Aizen yang terlihat bingung dengan nama bangsawan paling terkenal di jagat negeri itu. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenal Bangsawan Kuchiki yang hebat itu? Mereka punya silsilah yang tak terbantahkan dengan prestasi masing-masing.

"Ya, sepertinya Baginda Kaisar tertarik dengannya. Ditambah lagi dia adalah putri dari seorang guru besar dan adik dari pejabat muda di kementerian kebudayaan. Sudah jelas dia memiliki silsilah yang begitu hebat."

"Lalu, apakah Yang Mulia Permaisuri sendiri sudah menentukan pilihan?" tanya Aizen dengan sedikit penasaran.

"Tentu saja aku memilih keponakanmu. Seseorang yang tepat untuk dijadikan penerusku."

"Kalau begitu bukankah tidak ada masalah? Bukankah pemilihan calon Putri Mahkota adalah hak Yang Mulia Permaisuri? Seharusnya hal ini akan semudah membalik telapak tangan kan?"

"Tentu saja. Dan jika sesuatu terjadi, aku mohon bantuanmu."

Masaki tersenyum misterius seraya kembali mengangkat cawan tehnya.

"Dengan senang hati Yang Mulia Permaisuri-ku."

Memang semudah membalikkan telapak tangan bukan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Yang Mulia, ada apa Anda tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke pasar pagi begini?"

Kaien hanya tersenyum lebar saja menanggapi apa yang ditanyakan oleh pengawal pribadinya yang selalu mengikutinya kemana pun itu. Yah dia adalah Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques, putra dari seorang Gubernur yang mengabdikan dirinya kepada istana. Sejak kecil Grimmjow memang sudah menginginkan hidup di istana untuk menjaga keluarga kerajaan. Karena dulu sewaktu Grimm kecil, keluarganya pernah diselamatkan oleh Kaisar Isshin. Hanya cerita masa lalu yang membuat Grimm merasa memiliki utang budi yang begitu besar. Karena itu, sebagai ganti dari utang budi itu, Grimm ingin menjaga keluarga Kaisar dengan segenap kemampuannya. Meski umurnya barulah 16 tahun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja."

Hari ini Kaien keluar hanya dengan kimono biasa. Bukan kimono yang menampakkan corak kerajaan. Kaien juga tidak berdandan layaknya Putra Mahkota. Semua atribut itu dia lepaskan untuk bisa berkeliling di pasar seperti rakyat biasa umumnya. Dan untungnya itu berhasil. Tidak seorang pun menyadari keberadaan Kaien sebagai Putra Mahkota Dinasti Kurosaki.

Di acara jalan-jalannya ini, Kaien juga sesekali melihat pedagang-pedagang pinggir jalan yang sengaja menjajakan dagangannya. Mata Kaien tertarik dengan pedagang yang menjual aksesoris wanita.

Kaien melihat sebuah kalung dengan liontin giok putih yang berbentuk bulan sabit yang tengah bergandengan dengan sebuah batu merah yang berbentuk bulat.

"Tuan, itu adalah kalung bulan yang memeluk matahari. Batunya juga sangat indah. Bisa diberikan sebagai hadiah untuk orang yang disayang," jelas pedagang itu.

"Bulan yang memeluk matahari?" ulang Kaien sembari kembali memperhatikan dengan seksama liontin kalung itu.

Kaien jelas adalah matahari yang akan memimpin negeri ini setelah menaiki tahta sebagai Kaisar. Sedangkan bulan adalah Permaisuri yang akan mendampingi Kaisar di kursi istana.

Bulan… Matahari…

"Yang Mulia, akan membeli itu?" bisik Grimmjow.

"Aku ambil yang ini!" seru Kaien tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata Grimmjow lagi.

Kaien terlalu senang memikirkan jika seandainya nanti gadis cantik itu benar-benar akan menjadi pendampingnya. Kaien akan memberikan ini sebagai—

Mata Kaien langsung terbelalak kaget ketika apa yang dipikirkannya tiba-tiba jadi kenyataan.

"Astaga! Dia benar-benar takdirku!" seru Kaien lagi dengan penuh semangat.

"Ya-Yang Mulia!" kejar Grimmjow yang terkejut karena mendapati Putra Mahkota itu sudah berlari begitu saja seperti melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

Tak lama Grimmjow mengejar Putra Mahkota itu, baru akhirnya Grimmjow mendapati seorang gadis yang memandangi mereka dengan tertegun, terkejut sangat. Sampai-sampai gadis mungil itu menjatuhkan bawaannya itu.

"Y-Yang Mulia… Putra Mahkota…" lirih gadis berambut hitam itu sembari menundukkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin. Wajahnya terlihat memucat dan gugup sekali.

Grimmjow tengah mengingat-ingat siapa gadis yang dikenali oleh Kaien ini. Tapi melihatnya, mungkinkah dia adalah salah satu calon kandidat pendamping Putra Mahkota yang hangat dibicarakan itu? Seorang gadis pintar dan cerdas keturunan bangsawan?

"Senang akhirnya bertemu denganmu di sini! Kau benar-benar takdirku!" ujar Kaien dengan senyum sumringah yang begitu lebar.

"Eh?" respon sang gadis setengah bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kaien mengalihkan suasana yang berubah canggung itu.

"H-Hamba tengah—"

"Jangan sungkan padaku. Bukankah kita tidak berada di istana? Jangan menggunakan bahasa yang formal. Bicaralah dengan biasa padaku," kata Kaien lagi.

"T-tapi Yang Mulia adalah Putra Mahkota, dan Hamba hanyalah—"

"Di sini aku adalah rakyat biasa, sama sepertimu. Putra Mahkota adalah gelar yang kudapati di istana, bukan di sini. Karena itu di sini aku adalah rakyat biasa. Apa… kau tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku?" Kaien bersiap memasang wajah merengek.

"Eh? B-bukan begitu. B-baiklah, saya… akan bersikap… biasa…" lirihnya kemudian.

"Kalau begitu kau mau kemana? Aku akan menemanimu," ucap Kaien.

Gadis bangsawan bernama Rukia itu kemudian terlihat salah tingkah dan kembali menunduk. Rukia baru sadar jika bawaannya tadi sudah tercecer di tanah. Langsung saja Rukia menundukkan badannya untuk memunguti barang-barangnya yang jatuh. Kaien yang bingung langsung berinisiatif mengambilkan barangnya yang lain. Kebanyakan yang dibawa oleh gadis ini adalah buku dan surat yang ditulis dari kain berwarna-warna. Setelah selesai membantunya gadis itu kembali berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

"Saya sudah selesai dengan urusan saya, karena itu saya tidak memiliki tempat tujuan lain," jelas Rukia.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kali ini kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan, ayo…"

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sosok Putra Mahkota di hadapannya ini. Dia terlihat begitu bersahabat dan ramah. Sungguh dia adalah sosok calon Kaisar yang hebat di masa depan. Rukia tidak bohong jika memang dia sudah jatuh hati pada Kaien. Laki-laki yang sudah menyentuh hatinya, yang membuat hatinya begitu hangat hanya dengan melihat senyumnya. Perempuan mana yang tidak mungkin tidak jatuh cinta pada laki-laki ini. Apalagi jika orang lain tahu siapa sebenarnya Kaien.

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ajakan Kaien.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan jarak setengah meter, sedangkan Grimmjow ada di belakang mereka. Sepanjang jalan Kaien terus tersenyum dan sesekali menoleh ke Rukia yang terlihat gugup itu.

"Bukumu banyak sekali. Kau suka membaca?" tanya Kaien.

"Ya, karena kakak saya selalu membacakan buku yang bagus untuk saya."

"Ah~ iya. Kau adalah adik dari pejabat muda di Kementerian Kebudayaan ya. Tidak heran jika kau memiliki otak yang cerdas. Kakakmu adalah pejabat muda yang sangat pintar," puji Kaien.

"Terima kasih banyak Yang Mulia atas pujian itu."

"Hei, aku mau masuk ke sana, ayo ikut!"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Kaien segera menarik tangan Rukia dan membawanya masuk ke sebuah rumah kecil. Tentu saja dengan sikap tiba-tiba itu Rukia terkejut bukan main. Karena masuk terburu-buru, Kaien dan Rukia hampir menabrak orang yang membuat antrian di depan mereka. Langsung saja Kaien menunduk meminta maaf. Sekali lagi Rukia terkejut melihat sikap spontan sang Putra Mahkota.

Kaien adalah Putra Mahkota, tapi dia mampu bersikap sebaliknya. Dia tidak angkuh dan sombong karena gelarnya. Dia bisa bersikap seperti halnya orang biasa. Rukia tersenyum kecil menyadari hal-hal kecil itu.

Tanpa sadar, diam-diam Rukia mencuri pandang ke wajah tampan sang Pangeran. Bagaimana mungkin Rukia tidak jatuh hati pada laki-laki seperti ini? Yang hampir mustahil untuk ditemui di dunia ini?

"Kau pasti sudah jatuh hati padaku kan?" ucap Kaien dengan percaya diri.

Belum sempat Rukia merespon, Kaien sudah menundukkan kepalanya untuk menoleh kepada Rukia yang tertangkap basah tengah memandangi wajah tampan Kaien. Begitu wajah mereka cukup dekat, yang Rukia sanggup lakukan hanya membelalakkan mata cantiknya selebar mungkin.

Karena Rukia yang gagal merespon itu, Kaien hanya tersenyum—nyaris tertawa dan kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya lagi dengan jarak normal. Apakah Kaien tahu jika sekarang ini jantung Rukia sudah berdebar begitu gaduh?

Ketika giliran mereka tiba, Rukia baru menyadari jika ini adalah…

Rumah peramal?

Hah?!

"Y-Yang Mulia… i-ini…?"

"Sst, ini giliran kita," bisik Kaien seraya menarik kembali tangan Rukia untuk duduk berdampingan di hadapan sang peramal.

Dia adalah seorang wanita yang mungkin sedikit lebih tua. Mungkin umurnya masih berkisar 30 tahunan. Rukia juga tahu jika wanita ini memiliki indera keenam yang begitu hebat. Dia bahkan bisa meramalkan segala sesuatu dengan tepat.

"Tolong baca masa depan kami berdua," ujar Kaien tanpa basa basi.

Sekali lagi Rukia terkejut bukan kepalang. Baru beberapa saat berjalan berdua saja dengan Putra Mahkota ini, Rukia sudah dibuat jantungan berkali-kali.

"Suatu kehormatan untuk peramal rendah seperti Hamba didatangi oleh Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota," ucap peramal wanita berambut orange bergelombang itu.

"Kau… tahu aku Putra Mahkota?" tanya Kaien bingung. Mereka kini memang tengah ada di sebuah bilik kecil tempat dimana peramal ini membaca nasib seseorang.

"Tentu saja, Hamba bisa membaca masa depan Yang Mulia."

"Kalau begitu bagus, apa kau bisa membaca masa depan kami berdua?"

"Kalau begitu, gadis ini adalah salah satu kandidat calon pendamping Putra Mahkota, bukan begitu?"

Rukia juga bingung bagaimana peramal ini bisa tahu segalanya. Padahal tidak banyak rakyat yang tahu siapa saja calon pendamping Putra Mahkota itu. Karena memang dirahasiakan oleh kerajaan.

"Benar, dan aku berharap kau bisa membacanya dengan baik," sahut Kaien.

Peramal itu memandangi Rukia dan Kaien secara bergantian kemudian dia memejamkan mata sejenak. Peramal itu meminta ijin untuk menyentuh tangan Kaien yang lagi-lagi tanpa basa basi Kaien segera mengulurkannya. Padahal dalam aturan istana, rakyat biasa dilarang menyentuh anggota tubuh keluarga kerajaan. Rukia juga diminta untuk dibaca garis tangannya.

Sontak saja dahi peramal itu berkerut bukan main. Wajahnya terlihat bimbang begitu memandangi Putra Mahkota itu. Tentu saja ini membuat keduanya jadi ikut bingung.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Kaien.

"Yang Mulia, apakah Yang Mulia tahu jika matahari dan bulan tidak bisa bersinar bersama? Sinar matahari redup dan digantikan dengan sinar bulan. Matahari tenggelam untuk membuat bulan terbit. Jika matahari tidak menghilang, bulan tidak akan pernah muncul," jelas peramal itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaien lagi yang tengah kebingungan.

"Yang Mulia adalah Matahari itu, sedangkan gadis ini… adalah Bulan itu."

"Maksudmu… kami tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama-sama?" tebak Kaien.

"Hamba siap menerima hukuman apapun dari Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota. Bahkan jika Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota menginginkan nyawa Hamba sekali pun itu tidak masalah. Karena Hamba bukanlah siapa-siapa di hadapan Yang Mulia. Tapi tolong, dengarkan kata-kata terakhir Hamba."

Kaien segera berdiri tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata peramal itu.

"Jika Yang Mulia menyayangi Bulan itu, Yang Mulia harus melepaskan sang Bulan. Yang Mulia tidak bisa mengikat cahaya sang Bulan. Jika Yang Mulia lakukan itu, sang Bulan akan meredup dan menghilang. Hamba mohon—"

"Aku akan mengampuni hidupmu, karena itu tolong jangan bicara lagi," ucap Kaien akhirnya lalu meninggalkan peramal itu.

Tinggal Rukia saja yang masih di sana dengan wajah kebingungan. Tapi kemudian rukia segera mengikuti Kaien yang berjalan sedikit gontai setelah mendengarkan apa yang diramalkan oleh si peramal itu. Grimmjow yang menunggu di luar sedikit bingung dengan wajah kusut sang Putra Mahkota.

"Yang Mulia," panggil Rukia seraya mendekati Kaien yang masih terlihat lesu.

Kaien menoleh, tapi kemudian memasang senyum yang dipaksakannya.

"Maaf jadi membuatmu mendengar hal seperti itu. Kuharap dia hanya bercanda," kata Kaien setengah bercanda.

"Saya tidak memikirkannya. Saya juga tidak percaya ramalan," ucap Rukia dengan senyum merekah yang begitu meneduhkan.

"Aku juga tidak memikirkannya dan tidak percaya," bantah Kaien.

"Kalau begitu Yang Mulia harus tersenyum seperti biasa. Karena Yang Mulia sangat tampan jika tersenyum," puji Rukia.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan tersenyum sebanyak yang kau inginkan," kata Kaien bersemangat.

"Terima kasih Yang Mulia. Tapi karena ini sudah menjelang sore, saya mohon undur diri karena saya takut membuat Ayahanda khawatir."

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

"Tidak perlu, kediaman saya di dekat sini. Lebih baik Yang Mulia segera pulang. Dan… ini kado permintaan maaf dari saya."

"Kado… permintaan maaf?" ulang Kaien.

"Saya meminta maaf untuk pertemuan pertama kita. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu."

Rukia segera menundukkan kepalanya dan segera pergi setelah menyerahkan sebuah kotak kepada Kaien.

Begitu Kaien membuka kotak itu, ada sebuah kain berwarna ungu pucat dengan hiasan bordir berbentuk bunga lavender yang dijahit sedemikian rapi di setiap sudut kain itu. Sekilas itu adalah saputangan. Kemudian ada selembar kain berwarna kuning yang ditulisi sebuah puisi dan dihias dengan bunga-bunga kering yang ditempel begitu cantik.

Yah, Kaien tidak akan membiarkan sebuah ramalan menghentikan takdirnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Putra Mahkota telah tiba!"

Pagi ini, Kaien sengaja datang begitu pagi ke kediaman sang Permaisuri. Karena kebetulan sang ayah juga tengah singgah satu malam di kediaman sang Permaisuri. Sebelumnya Kaien juga telah meminta ijin kepada Permaisuri.

Begitu masuk, sang Kaisar tengah duduk di ruang tamu kediaman Permaisuri sambil sarapan pagi. Beberapa pelayan tampak sibuk melayani sang Kaisar Agung itu.

"Ada apa begini pagi, Putra Mahkota? Tidak seperti biasa," sapa Isshin sambil menyesap teh hijaunya.

"Yang Mulia Ayahanda, Hamba memiliki suatu permintaan," ujar Kaien kemudian.

"Permintaan?" ulang Isshin.

"Sebaiknya kita sarapan lebih dulu, Putra Mahkota. Baru membicarakan hal lain," sela Masaki.

"Yang Mulia Ayahanda, ijinkan Hamba untuk menikah dengan Putri dari keluarga Kuchiki."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Masaki langsung membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Isshin tampak begitu minat melihat permintaan sang putra sulung yang terlihat begitu berani. Isshin pun tak menyangka jika Kaien akhirnya memutuskan ingin memilih sendiri calon pendampingnya kelak. Dan dia menginginkan Putri dari bangsawan Kuchiki itu?

"Putra Mahkota, apa kau tidak tahu siapa yang berhak menentukan calon pendampingmu? Apa kau ingin melanggar aturan Istana yang sudah diturunkan di setiap generasi?" tegas Masaki.

"Ibunda, Hamba tidak pernah sekali pun ingin melanggar aturan yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Istana ataupun tradisi di setiap generasi. Bukankah Hamba sudah mengatakan jika ini adalah permintaan Hamba?" jawab Kaien.

"Tapi tetap saja itu—"

"Apa alasanmu memilih Putri dari bangsawan Kuchiki itu?" sela Isshin sambil menatap Kaien dengan minat.

"Karena Hamba yakin, dialah orang yang tepat untuk mendampingi Hamba."

"Orang yang tepat? Jadi gadis satu lagi tidak tepat?" tebak Isshin.

"Hamba tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu. Tapi Hamba mohon pertimbangkan permintaan Hamba ini. Dan Hamba berani jamin, Hamba tidak akan salah pilih untuk permintaan Hamba ini. Karena itu, mohon Yang Mulia Ayahanda pertimbangkan," mohon Kaien seraya berlutut dan menyembah sang Kaisar agar mendengarkan permintaannya.

Isshin tersenyum tipis. Ternyata putranya memang sudah dewasa. Dia berani melakukan hal seperti ini meski dia tahu apa konsekuensinya. Ditambah lagi gadis yang dipilihnya memang bukan gadis sembarangan.

"Bukankah mereka berdua sudah pasti akan menjadi milikmu? Mereka hanya akan berbeda status saja," kata Isshin.

"Hamba… tidak berminat memiliki selir, Yang Mulia Ayahanda."

"Tidak menginginkan selir?" ulang Isshin.

"Hamba ingin di dalam hidup Hamba hanya memiliki satu calon pendamping. Yang akan Hamba cintai seumur hidup Hamba dan berjanji untuk tidak mengkhianatinya. Karena… jika Hamba saja bisa mengkhianati hati seorang gadis, Hamba tidak yakin Hamba tidak akan mengkhianati hati seluruh rakyat di dinasti ini."

Lagi Isshin tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang Putra Mahkota.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa begitu saja meminta hal seperti itu. Lagipula ini menyalahi aturan Istana Dalam," sahut sang Permaisuri.

"Hamba berusaha untuk tidak menyalahi aturan Istana Dalam. Tapi, jika Hamba sendiri tidak mampu mengeluarkan pendapat Hamba sendiri untuk kehidupan pribadi Hamba, lalu bagaimana Yang Mulia Ibunda bisa berpikir Hamba bisa membuat keputusan pribadi kelak untuk rakyat ini di masa depan? Yang pada hakikatnya nanti, Hamba-lah yang memutuskan kehidupan ribuan rakyat dinasti ini di masa yang akan datang."

Istana Dalam adalah bagian dari Istana Permaisuri yang dipimpin langsung oleh Permaisuri. Kaisar tidak memiliki hak untuk ikut mengatur Istana Dalam. Karena itu adalah hak prerogative sang Permaisuri.

Isshin tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Putranya memang dapat berpikiran bijak.

"Kalau begitu, untuk menanggapi permintaan ini, bagaimana jika aku melakukan sesuatu agar semuanya menjadi adil?" ucap Isshin.

"Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia tidak mungkin berpikiran untuk mengacaukan aturan Istana Dalam bukan?" ujar Masaki.

"Aku tidak berniat mengacaukannya. Tapi sudah seharusnya kita mendengarkan permintaan Putra Mahkota kita ini. Dan aku penasaran akan sesuatu. Apakah gadis itu benar-benar layak untuk disandingkan dengan anak kita seperti yang dikatakan olehnya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Permaisuri? Kau juga boleh mengeluarkan pendapat nanti," jelas Isshin.

Masaki terdiam untuk sesaat.

Kaien masih pada posisinya karena tak yakin apakah ini berhasil atau tidak.

"Nah Putra Mahkota, kembalilah ke kediamanmu untuk meneruskan kegiatanmu selanjutnya. Aku akan mempertimbangkan permintaanmu," kata Isshin.

"Terima kasih banyak, Ayahanda. Hamba… mohon pamit."

Seulas senyum sumringah dikembangkan oleh Kaien sesaat sebelum keluar dari kediaman Permaisuri. Rasa lega menguar begitu saja.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar, apa Yang Mulia akan membiarkan hal ini? Bagaimana mungkin Putra Mahkota bisa mengeluarkan permintaan seenaknya seperti itu?!" ujar Masaki.

"Permaisuri, anak kita adalah calon Kaisar di masa depan. Tentunya dia memutuskan apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Bukan memutuskan sesuatu yang mustahil dia lakukan. Jika Yang Mulia Permaisuri keberatan dengan hal itu, bagaimana kalau kita menguji mereka berdua, siapa yang lebih pantas untuk menyandang gelar ini nanti?"

"Tapi Yang Mulia Kaisar—"

"Tentunya Permaisuri juga ingin memberikan keputusan yang adil bukan? Tanpa adanya konspirasi. Karena ini menyangkut tentang masa depan dinasti ini."

Masaki terdiam sejenak ketika Isshin mengatakan hal itu.

"Jika Yang Mulia Kaisar berpikir demikian… Hamba… akan mengikutinya…" ujar Masaki akhirnya.

Apakah ini artinya posisi pilihannya bisa terancam?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo sudah mendengar tentang permintaan Kaien kepada sang Kaisar. Jelas Kaisar akan mendengarkan permintaan Putra Mahkota bukan?

Dan Kaien pasti menginginkan Putri bangsawan Kuchiki itu.

Karena itu, sedari pagi ini, Ichigo sudah menunggu Kaisar di Balai Agung dimana Kaisar biasa menetap untuk mengurusi urusan istana dan negaranya bersama beberapa menteri yang bertugas mendampinginya. Ichigo juga ingin menyampaikan pendapatnya. Apalagi ini adalah permintaan pertama kali di dalam hidup Ichigo.

Begitu Kaisar datang, Ichigo segera memberi hormat. Isshin yang mengetahui putra bungsunya tiba, segera meminta Ichigo untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi Kaisar.

Isshin duduk di bangku yang biasa di sana dan Ichigo berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada apa pagi begini, Ichigo?" tanya Isshin dengan senyum wibawanya.

"Hamba… ingin menyampaikan permintaan kepada Ayahanda," ujar Ichigo.

Isshin tersenyum tipis mendengar hal itu.

"Jadi… kalian berdua sudah kompak untuk menyampaikan permintaan hari ini denganku? Apakah permintaan yang sama?" tanya Isshin.

"Yang Mulia Ayahanda sudah tahu dengan jelas, jika Putra Mahkota akan memilih calon pendamping. Apakah… Hamba juga boleh mengajukan calon pendamping untuk Hamba?" tanya Ichigo.

"Calon pendamping?"

"Setelah Putra Mahkota naik tahta nanti, Hamba akan dipindahkan ke kediaman pribadi milik Hamba sendiri di luar istana ini. Hamba juga tidak akan sering terlibat urusan pemerintahan yang dijalankan oleh Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota. Karena itu, setelah nanti Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota resmi memiliki calon pendamping, apakah… Hamba boleh mengajukan calon pendamping juga?" tanya Ichigo.

"Mengenai urusan calon pendamping, bukankah itu hak Permaisuri? Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu kepada Permaisuri."

"Jika Hamba mengatakan hal ini langsung kepada Yang Mulia Ayahanda, itu artinya Hamba ingin Yang Mulia Ayahanda yang memutuskannya. Ini adalah permintaan pertama dan terakhir kalinya dalam hidup Hamba. Karena setelah ini, Hamba bersumpah tidak akan pernah lagi menginginkan apapun. Bahkan Hamba berjanji tidak akan mengusik kehidupan Kaisar selanjutnya. Hamba akan hidup dengan tenang jauh dari istana. Mohon Yang Mulia Ayahanda mempertimbangkan hal ini sebagai seorang ayah, bukan sebagai seorang Kaisar."

"Lalu… siapa yang kau inginkan untuk calon pendampingmu?"

"Dia… keponakan dari Menteri Militer…"

Isshin diam sejenak.

Mereka menginginkan gadis yang berbeda. Tentunya ini bukan permintaan yang sulit bukan?

"Bukankah dia adalah kandidat untuk kakakmu? Dia jelas sudah menjadi milik Putra Mahkota. Kenapa kau menginginkan seseorang yang sudah terikat seperti itu?"

"Hamba mendengar, Putra Mahkota tidak menginginkan selir. Bukankah itu artinya jika seandainya nanti dia tidak terpilih sebagai pendamping Putra Mahkota dia tidak akan menjadi apapun?"

"Baiklah, aku akan mempertimbangkan permintaanmu," jawab Isshin.

"Terima kasih Ayahanda," ucap Ichigo akhirnya.

Takdir apa yang kelak membelunggu kedua putranya ini?

Isshin ingin bersikap adil pada kedua putranya. Tapi jika Isshin bersikap adil, tentu saja ini akan menyalahi tradisi yang sudah diturunkan secara turun temurun.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna heheh wah gak nyangka ya antusiasmenya hehhe.

Ah ya, mungkin fic ini, hubungan IchiRuki akan berbeda dari semua fic yang pernah saya buat. Jadi persiapkan mental untuk bacanya yaa heheheh karena saya sudah lama sekali pengen bikin fic dengan situasi seperti ini hehehe

Azura Kuchiki : Makasih udah review senpai… ahahah benar kok, gak sok tahu itu tapi pinter nebak hehehe. Iya ini udah lanjut hehehe

Miskiyatuleviana : Makasih udah review senpai… salam kenal juga heeh wah makasih yaa udah suka baca fic saya hehehe

Yuzzie Amanda : Makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut kok hehhe salam kenal juga…

Hanna Hoshiko : Makasih udah review senpai… karena pas dicasting dia yang cocok sih hehehe

Animea-Khunee-Chan : Makasih udah review senpai… jangan senpai dong heheh, masih dalam proses. Tapi kan pair di fic ini tetep IchiRuki hehehe

Kina Arisugawa : Makasih udah review senpai… udah ada kok Grimmnya hehhehe

Riyuzaky L Ichiruki : Makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut kok hehehe makasih semangatnya

Stefymayu yeniferangelina : Makasih udah review senpai… ahahah kalo gitu ditunggu aja yaa ceritanya heheh makasih banyak ini udah update lagi heheh

Dearest : Makasih udah review senpai… makasih banyak…

Naruzhea AiChi : Makasih udah review senpai… maaf gak kilat yaa tapi ini udah update lagi hehehe

Darries : Makasih udah review senpai… heheh iya ini udah lanjut kok ehhehe

Gilang363 : Makasih udah review senpai… iya memang benar gitu heheh

Guest : Makasih udah review senpai… heheh ini udah update

Virgo 24 : Makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah update hehehe

15 Hendrik Widyawati : Makasih udah review senpai… heheh ditunggu aja yaa

Shiro ardiwinata : Makasih udah review senpai… heheh makasih, iya ini udah saya lanjut kok

Uzumakisanti : Makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah update hehehe

Kuro Shiina : Makasih udah review senpai… makasih udah fave heheh iya ini udah lanjut lagi hehe

Kanami-san : Makasih udah review senpai… makasih banyak semangatnya heheh iya ini udah lanjut..

Kiki RyuEunTeuk : Makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah update

Guest : Makasih udah review senpai… ahaha iya itu murni typo kok, saya gak sengaja… ini udah lanjut

Ara Uchiha : Makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut heheh

Makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat fic ini yaa…

Jaa Nee!


	3. Princess Deaths

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, setelah selang dari seminggu acara minum teh itu digelar, lagi-lagi Rukia mendapatkan panggilan untuk kembali datang ke istana. Entahlah, rasanya sepertinya cukup sering Rukia dipanggil seperti ini. Rukia bukannya ingin mengabaikan perintah kerajaan, tapi… sekarang ini untuk Rukia, istana bukan lagi tempat yang asing. Dia sudah terlalu sering untuk orang awam seperti dirinya memasuki wilayah istana.

Begitu tiba di istana, Rukia ternyata baru sendiri di sana. Para pengawal istana sudah mengawalnya untuk tiba di Balai Agung kerajaan. Rukia juga sempat bertanya mengenai gadis dari keponakan Menteri Militer itu. Ternyata gadis cantik itu juga dipanggil ke istana. Dalam hati, Rukia sungguh bersyukur setidaknya dia ada teman di istana sebesar ini meskipun Rukia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Kaisar untuk mentitahkannya datang ke istana ini.

"Berhenti gadis yang di sana!"

Kaki Rukia tiba-tiba terhenti begitu saja. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika suara laki-laki begitu keras berteriak ke arahnya. Ditambah lagi, pengawal di sisi kiri dan kanan Rukia langsung bersikap hormat dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Apa jangan-jangan yang datang ini orang penting?

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Rukia juga ikut menundukkan kepalanya. Langkah kaki seseorang kian mendekat padanya. Siapa ini?

"Kau boleh mengangkat kepalamu," perintahnya dengan suara lembut. Berbeda ketika teriakan keras yang pertama itu.

Begitu Rukia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan, Rukia terkejut bukan main saat sang Putra Mahkota ternyata sudah berdiri di depannya dengan senyum khasnya yang sangat tampan itu. Kalau Rukia tidak segera mengendalikan diri, sudah pasti Rukia akan langsung terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Tapi entahlah, kenapa akhir-akhir ini wajah sang calon pemimpin dinasti ini tak begitu asing lagi untuknya.

"Kudengar dari pengawal, kau diundang lagi oleh Yang Mulia Ayahanda. Jadi aku tidak sabar ingin langsung bertemu denganmu. Meskipun orang-orang di istana melarangku menemuimu di dalam istana seperti ini," jelas Kaien.

"Mohon maafkan kelancangan Hamba, Hamba sama sekali—"

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Kalaupun ini memang suatu kesalahan, aku yang akan menanggungnya. Oh ya, maukah kau mendengarkan satu permintaanku?"

"Silahkan Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota," ucap Rukia, masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan takut. Karena nanti, ada hal yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu."

Rukia takut-takut mengangkat kepalanya, tapi kemudian memilih menundukkan kepalanya lagi ketika menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa Kaien berdiri begitu dekat dengannya.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kaien segera pergi dari hadapan Rukia bersama dayang pengikutnya dan beberapa pengawal juga.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang memandangi kedua sosok itu dengan mimik yang begitu menyedihkan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kakak."

Memang beresiko menemui Rukia di dalam istana seperti ini. Tapi Kaien sungguh tak bisa menahan diri. Apalagi ketika rasa rindunya begitu membuncah luar biasa sejak pertemuannya dengan Rukia di pasar beberapa waktu lalu itu. Rasanya Kaien tidak pernah merasa lebih bahagia lebih dari ini.

Setelah melihat barang sejenak wajah gadis yang sudah lama diimpikannya ini, di pertengahan jalan menuju Balai Pendidikan, dimana Kaien belajar tentang Putra Mahkota, dirinya bertemu dengan sang adik yang ternyata tengah berkeliling istana seorang diri.

"Ichigo! Kau darimana?" tanya Kaien sumringah.

"Baru saja dari latihan memanah. Kakak sendiri…?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar dengan hari ini! Yang Mulia Ayahanda sudah berjanji akan memberikan yang terbaik. Dan aku yakin dia pasti bisa menyelesaikannya dengan mudah. Dia sangat hebat!" puji Kaien.

"Dia?" ulang Ichigo bingung.

"Gadis dari bangsawan Kuchiki itu! Kau tahu, dia benar-benar pintar! Dia juga membuatkanku puisi dan sebuah hadiah! Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahumu soal itu. Nanti aku akan memberitahumu selepas pengajaranku ya!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kaien menepuk pundak Ichigo dan kemudian berlari kecil. Sepertinya Kaien terlihat buru-buru.

Ya, Ichigo tahu itu.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Kaisar bersama dengan Permaisuri mengadakan babak terakhir dari pemilihan calon Putra Mahkota itu. Semua orang sudah tidak sabar dengan hasilnya karena hari ini akan langsung diumumkan begitu Kaisar dan Permaisuri sudah membuat keputusan. Ichigo tak tahu siapa yang mungkin dipilih oleh ayah dan ibunya. Yang jelas, Ichigo sudah membuat permintaan yang diinginkannya kepada sang ayah. Jika memang pilihan sang ayah yang terbaik, Ichigo sudah berjanji tidak akan mengungkit apapun lagi. Meskipun Kaien begitu menggebu menginginkan gadis itu.

Gadis dari bangsawan Kuchiki.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia bersama dengan Orihime ditempatkan di sebuah salah satu ruangan yang berada di paviliun utama istana. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan setelah tiba di istana tadi. Orihime juga seperti biasa menyapa begitu ramah pada Rukia yang disambut Rukia dengan begitu baik. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Mereka juga terlihat akrab dan mengobrol satu sama lainnya. Jelas saja semuanya terlihat mudah.

Karena diam-diam, Rukia mengagumi sosok lembut seorang Inoue Orihime. Dia cantik, dia pintar bicara, dia ramah, dia memiliki tubuh yang indah, dia juga… penuh kharisma. Dibandingkan dengan Rukia, jelas Rukia bukan apa-apa dihadapan Orihime. Jika bukan karena Rukia menyandang nama Kuchiki, bangsawan paling terkenal di negeri ini, sudah jelas Rukia tak mungkin mampu bersaing dengan seorang gadis seperti Inoue Orihime ini. Seorang gadis yang dikatakan nyaris sempurna untuk calon pendamping seorang Putra Mahkota.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar dan Yang Mulia Permaisuri sudah tiba!"

Rukia dan Orihime menyudahi obrolan mereka dan menyambut kedatangan pemimpin terpenting di jagat negeri ini.

Setelah memberikan salam penghormatan yang layak, Baginda Kaisar menyilakan dua gadis itu untuk duduk kembali di tempatnya.

"Apa kalian tahu kenapa kalian dipanggil hari ini?" tanya Kaisar Isshin pada dua gadis di depannya ini.

Mereka serempak menjawab dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hari ini, aku akan memberikan sebuah pertanyaan yang harus kalian jawab. Dan jawaban kalian, akan bergantung pada keputusanku nanti. Tenang saja, ini bukan pertanyaan mengenai benar dan salah. Ini adalah pertanyaan mengenai pendapat kalian secara pribadi. Kemukakan alasan jawaban kalian sesuai dengan yang ada di pikiran kalian saat itu juga. Apa kalian paham."

Sekali lagi Rukia dan Orihime menjawab serempak dan menganggukkan kepalanya satu kali menjawab sang Kaisar.

Masaki terus memandangi gadis pilihannya itu.

Semalam, mengenai hari ini, Masaki hampir berdebat dengan suaminya itu. Isshin mengatakan jika dia sendiri yang akan memberikan pertanyaan dan Masaki akan mendengarkan jawabannya. Sebenarnya Masaki juga ingin memberikan pertanyaan, tapi tentu saja Isshin tidak sependapat karena Isshin menekannya rasa keadilan. Karena itu sejak semalam, Masaki tidak tahu pertanyaan apa yang mungkin ditanyakan oleh Isshin. Meskipun Isshin mengatakan akan menilai jawaban mereka dengan adil, tapi Masaki tidak bisa berhenti khawatir dengan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi. Tentu saja Masaki tidak mengkhawatirkan pengetahuan keponakan sepupunya ini. Tapi mengenai putri bangsawan Kuchiki ini, siapa yang bisa mengetahuinya.

"Di dalam pemerintahan ini, siapa yang lebih penting?" tanya Isshin kemudian.

Sekali lagi Rukia dan Orihime diam sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Kaisar negeri ini.

"Baiklah, aku ingin mendengar jawaban dari keponakan Menteri Militer dulu."

Isshin bersinggut memandang ke arah Orihime yang masih menunduk malu-malu. Dari wajahnya tampaknya si gadis sudah mengetahui jawabannya dengan jelas. Melihat wajah Orihime itu, jelas Masaki tersenyum lebar.

"Di dalam pemerintahan ini, tentu saja yang lebih penting adalah Yang Mulia Baginda Kaisar. Tanpa Yang Mulia Baginda Kaisar, pemerintahan tidak mungkin berjalan dengan baik, tanpa Yang Mulia Baginda Kaisar, pemerintahan tidak akan berjalan adil dan stabil. Tanpa Yang Mulia Kaisar, pemerintahan akan dikuasai oleh orang-orang yang akan bertindak sewenang-wenang. Dan tanpa Yang Mulia Kaisar, pemerintah ini hanya menjadi pemerintahan boneka tanpa dalangnya. Karena itu, Yang Mulia Baginda Kaisar adalah yang terpenting."

Masaki tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Orihime. Ternyata itu adalah pertanyaan yang mudah dijawab meskipun tanpa belajar. Siapa saja juga pasti akan menjawab seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Orihime. Sudah jelas, jika nanti putri Kuchiki ini hanya akan menjawab yang sama seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Orihime.

"Bagus sekali. Nah, sekarang kita akan mendengarkan jawaban dari putri guru besar Kuchiki dulu," kini Kaisar beralih kepada Rukia yang sudah siap dengan jawabannya.

Masaki hanya berharap gadis ini tidak lebih pintar dari Orihime.

"Di dalam pemerintahan ini, yang terpenting adalah rakyat, bukan Yang Mulia Baginda Kaisar."

Isshin cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban itu. Yah, untuk seseorang yang belajar seperti biasa, tentu saja orang lain akan menjawab Kaisar-lah yang terpenting. Tapi jawaban gadis ini…

"Apa alasanmu?" tanya Isshin lagi.

Masaki memberikan raut wajah tak sukanya pada Rukia. Apa gadis ini mau dihukum gantung? Menganggap Kaisar bukanlah yang terpenting di dalam pemerintahan?

"Tanpa rakyat, Yang Mulia Baginda Kaisar tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk disejahterahkan. Tanpa rakyat, Yang Mulia Baginda Kaisar tidak akan memiliki kekuasaan untuk memerintah. Tanpa rakyat, Yang Mulia Baginda Kaisar bukanlah Baginda Kaisar seperti saat ini. Tanpa rakyat, Yang Mulia Baginda Kaisar tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk dipimpin. Jika bukan karena rakyat, Yang Mulia Baginda Kaisar hanyalah orang biasa seperti kami karena Yang Mulia tidak memiliki rakyat yang diperintah oleh Kaisar yang adil seperti Yang Mulia Kaisar. Karena itu, Hamba ingin, agar Yang Mulia Baginda Kaisar selalu mengutamakan kesejahteraan rakyat untuk menjadi yang terpenting di dalam pemerintahan Yang Mulia Baginda Kaisar."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Grimmjow buru-buru untuk tiba di Balai Pendidikan, dimana Kaien belajar bersama para guru yang bertugas memberikan pendidikan pada Putra Mahkota.

Begitu Grimmjow tiba dan meminta ijin untuk masuk, ternyata Kaien masih serius menulis frasa-frasa konfusius seperti yang diajarkan oleh istana untuk pemerintahan istana ini.

"Mohon maafkan Hamba, jika Hamba lancang datang kemari, Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota. Tapi Hamba ingin menyampaikan berita penting terkait mengenai calon pendamping—"

"Aku sudah tahu pemenangnya," ucap Kaien sembari tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Yang Mulia… sudah tahu?" ulang Grimmjow.

Kaien hanya tersenyum tipis.

Kaien sudah bertaruh dengan sang ayah bahwa dia tidak salah memilih calon pendamping. Dan ayahnya sudah membuktikan itu. Jika bukan itu apalagi yang bisa membuat istana geger?

Bahwa calon pendamping Putra Mahkota sudah ditetapkan.

Isshin tersenyum memandang gadis yang sudah ditetapkan langsung sebagai Putri Mahkota, calon pendamping Putra Mahkota.

Gadis itu sudah memakai pakaian pengantin khusus kerajaan yang secara turun temurun dikenakan oleh calon pendamping pemimpin di masa depan. Sesuai adat yang berlaku, gadis itu dibantu oleh beberapa dayang melakukan ritual sembah sujud kepada calon orang tua barunya nanti. Isshin begitu puas dengan jawaban gadis yang mengutamakan rakyat sebagai bagian terpenting dari pemerintahan ini. Sudah jelas gadis ini kelak akan mendampingi Kaien untuk meneruskan pemerintahannya dan mensejahterakan dinasti ini. Setelah ini, Isshin bisa begitu tenang melepaskan tahtanya kelak untuk diturunkan kepada putra sulung.

"Selamat, Putri Mahkota. Kau adalah calon Permaisuri di masa depan kelak. Tolong jaga Putra Mahkota di masa depan nanti untuk mendampinginya memerintah dinasti ini dengan adil dan bijaksana," pesan Isshin.

"Hamba akan melaksanakan perintah dari Yang Mulia Baginda Kaisar dengan sepenuh hati."

"Setelah ini, kau akan diantar pulang, untuk besok pagi melakukan upacara pernikahan. Persiapkan dirimu. Karena kau sudah sah menjadi calon pendamping Putra Mahkota, kau akan langsung dikawal oleh pengawal Istana."

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia Baginda Kaisar."

Masaki masih tidak terima dengan keputusan sang Kaisar ini.

Tapi tetap, Masaki tidak boleh mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Jelas saja ini adalah keputusan yang adil. Meskipun sebenarnya ini sama sekali tidak seperti yang diinginkannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo sudah mendengar tentang keputusan Baginda Kaisar mengenai calon pendamping Putra Mahkota itu. Dan sudah ditetapkan jika gadis yang beruntung itu adalah Kuchiki Rukia dari bangsawan Kuchiki.

Ichigo tak tahu segembira apa dirinya mengetahui bahwa bukan gadis impiannya yang menjadi Putri Mahkota itu. Jelas karena Ichigo akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk keinginan pertama dan terakhirnya di sepanjang hidupnya ini.

Begitu akan menemui Kaisar untuk menagih janjinya, Ichigo bertemu dengan gadis berambut caramel itu baru saja keluar seorang diri dari Balai Utama. Dia tampak sedikit berlari sembari mengangkat sedikit kimononya.

Tanpa ragu, Ichigo mengejar gadis itu. Dia ingin bertemu lagi dengan pujaan hatinya itu.

Dengan napas tersengal, akhirnya Ichigo berhasil menyusul gadis cantik itu. Tidak ingin terlambat, Ichigo juga mencegat pergelangan tangannya agar bisa menghentikan langkah gadis itu. Tapi, begitu Ichigo berhasil mencegatnya, gadis itu terkejut dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang berani menyentuh tangannya itu. Melihat wajah yang tak diduga itu, Ichigo langsung melepaskan tangannya dan menarik napas secara diam-diam.

Dia… menangis?

"Yang Mulia… Pangeran…" sapa Orihime seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Lebih kepada menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat kacau usai penobatan calon pendamping Putra Mahkota itu.

"Kau… menangis?" tanya Ichigo.

"T-tidak… H-Hamba hanya… hanya…"

Tanpa diduga, Orihime justru semakin menangis meskipun sudah berapa kali Orihime berusaha mengendalikan tangisannya sejak keluar dari Balai Agung tadi.

Ichigo tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Ichigo ingin menghiburnya.

"Apa kau sedih karena… keputusan Kaisar?"

Orihime hanya diam dengan tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi tangisannya tak kunjung berhenti.

"Kau tenang saja, kau tidak perlu menangis jika kau akhirnya dipilih sebagai Selir. Putra Mahkota tidak menginginkan Selir. Kau bisa bebas dari istana. Kau tidak perlu menderita di istana untuk tidak dicintai oleh Putra Mahkota. Karena ada seseorang yang lebih mencintai—"

"Meskipun sebagai Selir, Hamba harus tinggal di istana!"

Ichigo terkejut mendengar jawaban Orihime yang akhirnya meninggi setelah memotong kata-kata Ichigo tadi.

"Meskipun Selir… Hamba harus tetap tinggal di istana. Hamba harus berada di istana bagaimana pun caranya. Hamba tidak ingin berakhir menjadi bukan siapapun setelah semua ini! Hamba sudah bekerja keras untuk bisa berada di istana. Hamba ingin ada di istana ini!"

"Kau tetap ingin ada di istana… meski tidak dicintai oleh Putra Mahkota?" ulang Ichigo.

"Di dalam istana tidak perlu cinta. Asalkan Hamba bisa berada di istana, cinta bukanlah hal penting. Seiring waktu, cinta bisa tumbuh meski tidak saling mengenal. Yang Hamba inginkan adalah tinggal di istana ini."

Ichigo mundur selangkah.

Meskipun tidak dicintai kakaknya, gadis ini bersikukuh untuk berada di istana meski hanya menjadi selir?

"Apa kau… tidak tahu ada yang… bisa memberikanmu cinta meski tidak di istana ini?"

"Selain Putra Mahkota, Hamba tidak butuh cinta dari siapapun."

Siapa gadis ini?

Benarkah dia adalah gadis berhati lembut yang ditemui oleh Ichigo saat pertama kali itu? Benarkah dia adalah gadis yang diinginkan oleh Ichigo?

"Meskipun dia adalah Pangeran selain Putra Mahkota?"

Orihime terkejut dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya ini. Pangeran selain… Putra Mahkota?

"Yang Mulia… Yang Mulia—"

"Aku… mungkin bukan Putra Mahkota seperti yang kau inginkan. Tapi aku bisa memberikanmu apa yang tidak mungkin diberikan oleh Putra Mahkota untukmu. Maukah… kau mempertimbangkanku?"

"Hamba…"

"Aku tahu kau perlu waktu setelah semua ini. Tapi tolong pikirkan aku."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo berbalik meninggalkan Orihime.

Ya, mungkin gadis itu sedang bimbang. Mungkin saja dia tengah memikirkan banyak hal sehingga ucapan yang dikatakannya tadi keluar begitu saja. Ichigo tidak berbohong. Mungkin benar, dia tidak bisa memberikan apa yang Putra Mahkota miliki, tapi Ichigo sungguh ingin memberikan lebih apa yang tidak bisa Putra Mahkota berikan.

Ichigo hanya tidak ingin gadis-nya berakhir menyedihkan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau menginginkan Selir Putra Mahkota?!"

Ichigo tak menyangka kedatangannya ke paviliun Permaisuri akan mendapat respon seperti ini. Sejak tadi, tanpa alasan yang diketahui oleh Ichigo, ibunya memang terlihat uring-uringan. Dan setelah Ichigo mengutarakan maksudnya datang kemari, Masaki terlihat bertambah emosi. Ichigo tak mengerti kenapa.

"Hamba… sudah mengatakan hal itu kepada Yang Mulia Baginda Kaisar. Dan Yang Mulia Baginda Kaisar, akan mempertimbangkan itu sesuai dengan keinginan Putra Mahkota nanti," jelas Ichigo.

"Keinginan Putra Mahkota?! Setelah semua ini?! Mana mungkin tradisi istana harus disingkirkan untuk kepentingan pribadi. Lagipula dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan! Kenapa juga masih ingin menyingkirkan orang yang tidak berdosa? Kalau kau ingin calon pendamping, Ibu bisa mencarikan 100 kali lebih baik dari Selir Putra Mahkota!"

"Hamba sudah mengatakan hal ini kepada Yang Mulia Baginda Kaisar, kali ini Hamba akan mengatakannya pada Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Ini adalah permintaan pertama dan terakhir kalinya di dalam hidup Hamba. Hamba berjanji setelah ini Hamba akan meninggalkan istana dan tidak akan terlibat urusan pemerintahan Putra Mahkota. Apakah Yang Mulia Permaisuri tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan Hamba sebagai seorang Ibu? Hamba… juga adalah anak kandung Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

"Gadis itu tetap akan tinggal di istana meski hanya seorang Selir! Dan kau tidak berhak untuk meminta dirinya sekali pun kau memohon seperti itu padaku!"

Ichigo terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut ibu yang sudah melahirkannya. Sejak kecil, Ichigo memang tidak merasa dibedakan karena mereka lahir pada waktu yang berbeda. Ichigo tak pernah menyadari jika selama ini ibunya hanya memperhatikan Putra Mahkota saja. Ichigo juga tak pernah menyangka bahwa ibunya akan berubah menjadi tidak adil seperti ini.

"Pangeran, dengarkan Ibu. Kau bisa mendapatkan 10 gadis, bahkan 100 gadis yang lebih baik darinya. Ibu hanya ingin tetap menjalankan tradisi istana sekali pun Putra Mahkota tidak menginginkan Selir. Apa kau paham itu, Pangeran?"

Semua hanya untuk Putra Mahkota saja kah?

Lalu dimana untuk Ichigo?

"Menteri Militer sudah tiba!"

"Nah Pangeran, kembali ke paviliun-mu. Kita akan membahas hal ini nanti."

Begitu Ichigo memberikan salam terakhir, begitu berbalik, ternyata sepupu ibunya itu sudah ada di belakangnya. Wajah Menteri Militer itu juga sama kusutnya seperti ibunya sekarang. Karena jujur, Ichigo belum pernah melihat wajah ibunya dan sikap ibunya yang berubah begitu berbeda dalam sekejap.

Begitu putra bungsu Masaki keluar dari ruangan Permaisuri, Aizen segera mendekat.

"Bagaimana mungkin Yang Mulia Kaisar memilih bangsawan Kuchiki itu?!" ujar Aizen dengan nada sedikit rendah namun terdengar kalut.

"Kaisar memberikan pertanyaan yang dijawab spontan oleh mereka. Mana aku tahu jika ternyata Putri Kuchiki itu menjawab dengan jawaban yang disukai oleh Kaisar."

"Tapi Yang Mulia Permaisuri memiliki hak untuk menentukan!"

"Setelah Putra Mahkota datang waktu itu kepada Kaisar, Kaisar jadi memiliki pemikiran lain dan mengadakan test mendadak seperti ini. Kaisar bahkan tidak memberitahuku tentang soal itu."

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apakah Yang Mulia Permaisuri ingin keponakan Hamba berakhir menjadi Selir? Setelah Hamba menyerahkan satu-satunya keponakan yang Hamba miliki?"

"Aku sedang berpikir. Karena untuk sekarang, kita belum bisa bertindak apapun."

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya Yang Mulia Permaisuri sudah tahu kapan Yang Mulia membutuhkan bantuan Hamba bukan?"

"Itu sudah jelas."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Malam telah tiba.

Sekembalinya Rukia dari istana, ayah dan kakaknya meminta Rukia untuk istirahat dan mempersiapkan diri untuk besok. Kabar mengenai terpilihnya Putri Mahkota yang baru ini disambut sukacita rakyat negeri ini. Dan kabarnya tak lama lagi aka nada pesta rakyat untuk menyambutnya.

Rukia masih berada di kamarnya. Memperhatikan tiap seluk beluk kamar yang sudah ditempatinya selama 13 tahun ini. Kamar yang menemaninya sepanjang hari dan sepanjang malam melakukan kegiatan apa saja.

Dan setelah besok, Rukia tak akan kembali ke kamar ini lagi. Rukia sudah memiliki kamar lain di istana yang akan menjadi rumah barunya.

Jujur saja, Rukia benar-benar berat meninggalkan kamar ini.

Meskipun Rukia dipilih untuk mengemban tugas kerajaan, tapi rasanya tetap berat.

Jika Rukia boleh jujur, sebenarnya Rukia ingin kehidupan yang biasa saja. Memiliki suami yang biasa, memiliki anak yang biasa, memiliki kehidupan yang biasa. Agar Rukia bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti biasanya, membesarkan anak dan hidup bahagia seperti rakyat biasa pada umumnya.

Tapi takdirnya berkata lain. Seharusnya Rukia bahagia bisa diterima di istana dan menjadi Putri Mahkota untuk mendampingi laki-laki yang diam-diam sudah dikaguminya itu. Tapi ada hal lain yang membuatnya merasa terbebani.

"Rukia, kau belum tidur?"

Byakuya masuk ke dalam dan melihat adik bungsungnya itu masih duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kakak… ada apa malam begini?"

"Besok hari penting. Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku belum mengantuk."

"Aku kemari untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Selamat. Mulai besok, kau bukan lagi Kuchiki Rukia. Tapi kau adalah Putri Mahkota Dinasti Kurosaki. Kau harus menjaga tata krama-mu dan baik-baik di sana. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti…"

"Sudah menemui Ayah?"

Rukia diam sejenak. Setelah makan malam tadi, memang ayahnya tampak tak bicara banyak pada Rukia.

"Belum…"

"Kalau kau belum mengantuk, pergilah berbincang dengan beliau."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Byakuya kemudian meninggalkan kamar sang adik.

Mendengar nasihat kakaknya, Rukia segera mengambil jubah tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya sendiri. Hari memang sudah sedikit larut. Rukia memang jarang berbicara dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya juga jarang berbicara dengan Rukia jika tidak ada hal penting. Menurut Byakuya, bukannya ayah mereka tak ingin bicara pada Rukia. Mungkin karena wajah Rukia mengingatkannya pada mendiang ibu mereka. Karena sebenarnya ayahnya sangat menyayangi Rukia.

Dan sebagai anak perempuan satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh sang ayah, tentu saja ada perasaan mengganjal di dalam hati Rukia.

Tiba di depan kamar sang ayah, Rukia mengetuk pintunya perlahan.

"Ayahanda… ini… Rukia. Apa… Ayahanda… sudah tidur?"

Agak lama, Rukia menunggu. Tapi tak ada jawabannya. Mungkin ayahnya sudah tidur.

Rukia akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya saja.

"Masuklah, Rukia."

Begitu memasuki ruangan ayahnya, ruangan itu gelap, hanya disinari oleh cahaya bulan dari luar jendela. Tapi Rukia bisa melihat seluruhnya. Dan ternyata… sang ayah tengah memandangi sebuah papan nisan yang dibingkai sedemikian rupa di meja kecil dekat tempat duduk sang ayah.

Rukia duduk dengan melipat kakinya di hadapan Kuchiki Sojun.

"Kau belum tidur? Besok adalah hari penting…" ujar Sojun yang masih memandangi papan nisan itu.

"Aku belum mengantuk. Kakak berpesan jika aku harus berbincang dengan Ayahanda."

"Apa yang ingin kau bincangkan?"

Rukia diam menundukkan kepalanya. Rukia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Alhasil mereka akhirnya hanya diam membisu untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kau sudah meminta ijin pada ibumu sebelum besok bukan?"

"Ya, Ayahanda…"

"Sudah berapa lama sejak ibumu pergi. Dia… pergi begitu cepat mendahului ayah. Wanita yang begitu mencintai anak-anak dan suaminya dengan sepenuh hati."

Rukia diam sekali lagi.

"Ayah tidak menginginkan banyak darimu. Jagalah nama baik keluarga apapun yang terjadi di dalam istana. Jagalah nama baik suamimu apapun yang terjadi pada negeri ini. Kau adalah wakil dari nama keluarga kita. Jagalah sikapmu agar tidak mempermalukan Baginda Kaisar yang sudah memilihmu. Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit di sana. Meskipun banyak orang yang menjagamu, tapi tak sedikit orang yang mungkin berniat buruk padamu. Karena di istana, kita tidak bisa menilai, siapa yang baik dan buruk di sana. Karena itu… jangan terlalu percaya pada siapapun."

"Baik… Ayahanda…"

"Dan jangan lupakan keluargamu. Ayahmu di sini… tetap menyayangimu meski kau harus meninggalkan rumah ini. Meski kau sudah dimiliki oleh keluarga lain, bagi ayah kau tetap putri ayah yang paling ayah sayangi di dunia ini."

Mendengar tiap kalimat dari sang ayah, mana mungkin Rukia tidak sedih. Diam-diam airmatanya sudah beranak pinak mengalir di wajahnya. Tapi sebisa mungkin Rukia menahan diri agar jangan sampai diketahui oleh sang ayah.

"Sebenarnya… ayah tidak berharap kau akan meninggalkan ayah secepat ini. Karena semakin cepat kau meninggalkan ayah… maka semakin cepat ayah akan merindukanmu. Tapi demi negeri ini, ayah harus mengesampingkan perasaan orang tua ayah untuk menjadi rakyat yang patuh pada titah Kaisar."

Sudah… Rukia tak sanggup lagi. Akhirnya Rukia berlari ke pangkuan sang ayah dan menangis sejadinya di sana. Sojun mengusap pelan kepala putri bungsunya yang berada di pangkuannya itu.

"Maaf jika aku meninggalkan ayah terlalu cepat. Aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkan ayah seperti ini. Aku masih ingin bersama ayah. Aku juga menyayangi ayah…"

"Senang mendengarmu memanggil ayah seperti dulu… ayah tidak akan melupakannya. Mulai sekarang berjanjilah untuk terus hidup bahagia selamanya."

Ya, Rukia berjanji akan bahagia apapun yang terjadi nanti. Demi sang ayah…

Walaupun berat, Sojun tidak ingin memberikan beban pada putri bungsunya ini. Sojun tak ingin mengatakannya bahwa dia sebenarnya tidak ingin putrinya berada di istana. Sojun tidak ingin putrinya terlibat di dalam urusan pemerintahan yang mungkin akan melibatkan banyak pihak sehingga membuat putrinya berada dalam bahaya. Namun, dengan adanya Byakuya di istana yang berjanji akan menjaga adik kesayangannya itu, Sojun merasa sudah cukup.

Meskipun sebenarnya… memilih Rukia sebagai kandidat Putri Mahkota adalah permintaan khusus dari sang Kaisar.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota dan Yang Putri Mahkota sudah tiba!"

Khalayak ramai sudah berdiri di sisi karpet merah yang digelar untuk menyambut calon pemimpin baru mereka di masa depan. Semua pejabat dan orang-orang penting datang menyambut hari yang penuh sukacita ini. Bagaimana pun ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu oleh negeri besar ini. Dinasti yang sudah lama menunggu hari besar yang sudah lama ditunggu seperti ini.

Sepasang pengantin baru yang sudah menyelesaikan ritual adat pernikahan kerajaan itu memasuki istana dengan iring-iringan dari pengawal dan dayang istana. Mereka berjalan berpasangan dengan senyum sumringah dengan pakaian khas pengantin kerajaan itu. Kaien begitu gagah berdiri berpasangan dengan pendampingnya. Rakyat yang hadir pun memberikan doa setulus hati dan teriakan penuh sukacita itu agar kehidupan dinasti ini di masa depan nanti akan lebih baik lagi dari sekarang.

Hingga nanti, ketika tiba waktunya, sang Putra Mahkota akan naik tahta sebagai Kaisar selanjutnya.

Setelah upacara yang begitu heboh itu, malamnya ada festival yang diadakan oleh seluruh rakyat di luar istana menyambut pemimpin baru mereka. Istana sudah selesai dengan pesta besar-besarannya mengenai pernikahan sang Putra Mahkota.

Malam ini, Rukia dipersilahkan untuk beristirahat di paviliunnya sendiri.

Ya, setelah kemarin, Rukia sudah mendapatkan paviliunnya sendiri. Tempat ini begitu indah. Ada cahaya bulan yang langsung menerangi tempat ini. Ditambah lagi dengan kebun bunga yang berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan menuju paviliun Rukia.

Menurut dayang pengikutnya, tempat ini khusus disiapkan oleh Putra Mahkota untuk calonnya kelak. Rukia tak menyangka Kaien akan bersikap begitu…

Rukia memang sendirian di ruang tidurnya. Walaupun biasanya Rukia memang sendiri, tapi kali ini sepertinya suasananya berbeda. Rukia memang bukan berada di rumahnya. Rukia ada di tempat asing yang belum terbiasa untuknya. Untuk gadis berusia 13 tahun seperti dirinya, Rukia memang sudah dipersiapkan untuk bersikap dewasa, jauh dari umurnya yang sebenarnya. Tapi walau begitu, Rukia tetap merasa takut dan sedih berada di tempat yang jauh dari keluarganya. Rukia tiba-tiba merindukan kakaknya yang selalu masuk ke kamarnya sebelum Rukia tidur, walau hanya berbincang sejenak. Rukia juga merindukan ayahnya yang selalu mengajaknya makan malam bersama meski tanpa bicara sedikit pun.

Semua kerinduan itu membuat Rukia menjadi sedih.

Tuk… tuk…

Kenapa sepertinya jendela kamarnya berbunyi gaduh? Mungkinkah angin?

Tuk… tuk..

Rukia bermaksud mengabaikannya untuk segera tidur. Tapi ternyata suaranya semakin keras. Rukia meminta dayang yang berjaga di luar kamarnya untuk memeriksa. Tapi ternyata tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari luar. Tentu saja Rukia sedikit frustasi. Ini hari pertamanya tinggal di istana tapi sudah membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman begini.

Akhirnya Rukia terpaksa membuka jendela kamarnya dan—

"Sudah kuduga kau belum tidur."

Mata besar Rukia terbelalak melihat seseorang berdiri tak jauh dari paviliunnya dengan beberapa kerikil di tangannya. Senyumnya membuat Rukia lupa mengenai apa yang ingin dilakukannya tadi.

"Yang Mulia… Putra Mahkota?" gumam Rukia.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur. Kau pasti belum terbiasa kan di istana? Mau keluar sebentar?" bujuk Kaien.

"Tapi… di luar ada…"

"Aku sudah mengurusnya. Ayo…" Kaien mengulurkan tangannya meminta Rukia segera menyambutnya walau Rukia sendiri masih berada di dalam paviliunnya.

Sedikit takut, Rukia akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan menemuinya sang Putra Mahkota di luar. Sebelumnya Rukia juga sudah berganti pakaian dari pakaian tidurnya tadi. Begitu Rukia keluar, Kaien langsung menyambutnya dan menggenggam tangan Rukia tanpa ragu dan menariknya mengikuti Kaien.

Ya, Kaien memang tidak diikuti oleh dayang dan pengawal pengikutnya. Dia hanya bersama seorang laki-laki yang mungkin usianya tak jauh berbeda dari Kaien dan berambut biru. Laki-laki yang sama yang ditemui Rukia ketika dirinya bertemu Kaien dan pergi ke rumah peramal itu.

"Yang Mulia… kita mau kemana?" tanya Rukia bingung ketika mereka hanya berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang ada di istana ini.

"Kau akan tahu setelah melihatnya nanti."

Rukia tak bisa membantah lagi setelah mengatakan itu. Namun tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di sebuah paviliun terbuka yang ternyata sudah dihiasi sedemikian rupa.

"Aku harap kau tidak terlalu mengantuk, karena acara yang paling menarik sebentar lagi akan tiba," ujar Kaien.

Beberapa dayang mempersiapkan makanan kecil di meja rendah di dalam paviliun kecil itu. Musik yang dimainkan pemusik kerajaan juga berbunyi dengan lembut. Kaien sekali lagi mengajak Rukia berdiri di pembatas paviliun terbuka ini.

Rukia baru menyadari ternyata paviliun ini bangunannya lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba Kaien sudah berdiri di belakang Rukia dan menutup kedua mata Rukia dengan tangannya.

"Yang Mulia… apa Yang Mulia lakukan?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Tunggu sebentar, satu… dua…"

Rukia diam tak memprotes sambil tetap mendengarkan Kaien berhitung seperti itu.

Sampai akhirnya perlahan-lahan Kaien menyingkirkan tangannya dari mata Rukia. Walaupun sudah tidak ditutup telapak tangan Kaien lagi, Rukia tetap menutup matanya dengan ragu.

"Hei, bukalah sekarang… sudah dimulai!" ujar Kaien bersemangat.

Begitu Rukia membuka matanya dengan perlahan, ungu kelabunya langsung terbelalak lebar tak percaya.

Dari jauh lentera terbang yang berjumlah puluhan—tidak! Lentera terbang yang mungkin ada ratusan itu terbang di langit malam ini dengan begitu indahnya. Meskipun Rukia sering mendengar tentang lentera terbang yang sering diadakan di festival rakyat, tapi Rukia belum pernah melihatnya langsung. Selain tidak ada yang mengajaknya ke sana, ayahnya juga kadang khawatir jika Rukia meninggalkan rumah cukup lama. Rukia juga kadang sungkan meminta kakaknya menemaninya, karena Rukia tahu sesibuk apa kakaknya mengurus segalanya setelah ayahnya setua itu.

Makanya untuk menebus itu, terkadang Byakuya sering membelikan beberapa lentera terbang itu untuk diterbangkan sendiri oleh Rukia di rumah mereka. Rukia tak menyangka jika jumlahnya sebanyak itu bisa terlihat begini indah.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau melihat lentera terbang?" tanya Kaien melihat ekspresi menakjubkan Rukia itu.

"Ya, Yang Mulia. Ini pertama kalinya Hamba melihat lentera terbang sebanyak itu. Sangat cantik…" ujar Rukia sambil tetap memandangi lentera terbang itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membawamu melihat festival itu, tapi karena penjagaannya cukup ketat, aku khawatir membawamu keluar bisa jadi masalah. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin membeli sendiri semua lentera itu, tapi karena festival itu, rasanya tidak enak aku memborong semuanya. Karena itu, hari ini kita hanya bisa melihat dari sini saja. Lain kali aku akan membelinya untukmu…"

"Tidak perlu Yang Mulia. Bagi Hamba… ini sudah lebih dari cukup… Hamba senang… Yang Mulia membawa Hamba melihat lentera terbang ini…" jawab Rukia dengan senyum terbaiknya itu.

"Hm, syukurlah kau sudah tersenyum lagi. Kau pasti sedih tinggal jauh dari rumahmu untuk pertama kalinya kan? Karena itu, aku ingin kau terus tersenyum seperti ini. Meskipun kau jauh dari rumahmu, ada aku di sini yang akan terus menemanimu kapanpun itu. Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu sedih lagi."

Rukia sungguh terharu mendengar kata-kata tulus dari Kaien saat itu.

"Terima kasih… Yang Mulia…"

"Sama-sama, Putri Mahkota!"

Di bawah cahaya lentera terbang itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Rukia berani memandangi wajah tampan Kaien sedikit lama. Wajah yang begitu meneduhkan dan begitu hangat. Senyum Kaien bisa membuat Rukia menghilangkan rasa sedihnya.

Mungkin… Rukia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Putra Mahkota-nya.

"Dan… waktu itu aku tidak sengaja menemukan ini. Mungkin menurutmu ini hanyalah barang murah yang kubeli di pasar, tapi… aku memilihkannya khusus untukmu."

Rukia lagi-lagi terkejut dengan hadiah yang terus berdatangan dari Putra Mahkota ini. Ada sebuah kantung dari kain beludru berwarna ungu gelap yang disodorkan Kaien kepadanya. Begitu Rukia menerimanya dengan bingung, tangannya akan membuka pita yang membungkus kantung itu.

"Jangan dibuka di sini. Bukalah nanti ketika kau sendiri. Aku malu kalau kau melihatnya sekarang…"

Kaien terlihat tersipu ketika memperingatkan Rukia mengenai hal itu. Wajahnya kemudian berpaling melihat lentera-lentera terbang yang memenuhi langit malam itu.

Sungguh… Rukia benar-benar jatuh… hati padanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi di sana.

Di dalam paviliun khusus selir itu, Orihime masih menangis dalam diam karena kegagalannya yang membuat dirinya jadi terjebak seperti ini. Hari itu, ketika seusai mendengarkan keputusan kerajaan mengenai calon pendamping Putra Mahkota, Orihime segera menemui Kaien yang berada di paviliunnya sendiri. Memang hal ini cukup memalukan, tapi Orihime tak punya pilihan ketika hidupnya dipertaruhkan seperti ini.

_"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Baginda Kaisar, jika aku tidak menginginkan Selir. Kau bisa bebas memilih pendampingmu sendiri," ujar Kaien ketika itu._

_ "Hamba tidak menginginkan apapun. Hamba hanya ingin tinggal di istana meskipun tidak menjadi siapapun untuk Yang Mulia," balas Orihime._

_ "Kenapa kau ingin tinggal di istana meski bukan menjadi siapapun? Kau hanya akan menderita di sini, aku tidak ingin kau menderita karena itu aku ingin membebaskanmu."_

_ "Meskipun Selir… Hamba tetap adalah gadis milik Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota. Itu adalah fakta yang tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja. Lalu bagaimana bisa Hamba hidup dengan orang lain setelah Hamba dimiliki oleh Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota?"_

_ "Di dalam hidupku… aku hanya ingin memiliki satu gadis yang aku cintai. Dan aku sudah memutuskan siapa gadis itu. Meskipun orang-orang mengatakan kau adalah milikku, tapi aku tidak ingin memiliki lebih dari satu gadis. Kumohon… kau mengerti itu."_

Mengingat percakapan itu, sungguh membuat Orihime sakit bukan main. Putra Mahkota itu terang-terangan menendangnya keluar tanpa memikirkan perasaan Orihime. Kenapa dia hanya ingin satu gadis ketika Kaisar pendahulunya bahkan memiliki lebih dari satu gadis? Bahkan banyak Kaisar pendahulunya menginginkan beberapa gadis untuk menemaninya. Kenapa Kaien hanya ingin satu gadis?!

Tidakkah Orihime cukup cantik untuk bersanding dengan calon pemimpin bangsa itu?!

Orihime sudah lama merasakan hidupnya memang tidak adil. Tapi semenjak hari itu, semuanya jadi semakin tidak adil.

_"Buatlah kesempatanmu sendiri."_

_Malam hari setelah penobatan sang Putri Mahkota itu, paman Orihime datang menemuinya di tempat rahasia._

_ "Kesempatan sendiri?" ulang Orihime._

_ "Apakah setelah ini kau ingin berakhir tanpa menjadi siapapun? Apa kau tidak ingin tinggal di istana yang sudah lama kau inginkan?"_

_ "Tidak. Aku ingin tinggal di istana!"_

_ "Sejak awal itu adalah tempatmu. Kau hanya tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya. Karena itu, buatlah kesempatanmu sendiri untuk mendapatkannya."_

_ "Bagaimana caranya?"_

_ "Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Kau tidak ingin kan, hidupmu berakhir menjadi tidak adil seperti ini? Kau tidak ingin kan seseorang merusak mimpimu? Karena itu… aku akan membantumu. Kau adalah satu-satunya Putri Mahkota yang tepat. Kau adalah calon yang tepat untuk Permaisuri di masa depan kelak!"_

Dan setelah malam itu, Orihime ingin… mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya didapatkannya sejak awal!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ini adalah hari pertama diadakannya upacara minum teh bersama anggota kerajaan yang baru. Bersama Kaisar dan Permaisuri, Putra dan Putri Mahkota, Ichigo juga selir Putra Mahkota. Mereka duduk melingkar di meja bulat itu sembari mendengarkan alunan musik yang dimainkan oleh pemusik kerajaan.

Awalnya Rukia sedikit gugup karena ini adalah acaranya yang pertama kali semenjak dirinya sah menjadi anggota keluarga kerajaan.

"Putri Mahkota, apakah kau menyukai istana?" tanya Isshin membuka percakapan pagi ini.

"Ya, Yang Mulia Baginda Kaisar, Hamba sangat senang bisa tinggal di istana," jawab Rukia dengan suara dan gesture yang lembut. Dia harus bersikap sopan santun untuk menjaga tata kramanya.

"Senang akhirnya kita sudah mendapatkan anak perempuan yang begini sempurna. Bukan begitu, Permaisuri?" kata Isshin lagi.

Masaki meletakkan cawan tehnya. Rukia merasa tatapan Masaki padanya terlihat cukup… aneh. Permaisuri itu melihatnya dengan sedikit datar dan dingin. Tapi kemudian, Masaki beralih melihat Kaisar dan menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat senang bisa memiliki anak perempuan secantik Putri Mahkota. Tolong perhatikan Putra Mahkota dengan baik," kata Masaki.

"Baik, Yang Mulia…" jawab Rukia. Entah mengapa setiap kali Permaisuri itu menatapnya, Rukia berubah begini gugup. Padahal Rukia sudah lama menunggu saat dimana Rukia akhirnya bisa memiliki ibu lagi. Mungkin seharusnya Rukia menyingkirkan perasaannya itu.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar, Hamba ingin memberitahu jika Menteri Militer sudah merencanakan acara itu. Apakah Yang Mulia ingin mendengarnya?"

"Oh, rupanya tahun ini sudah akan dimulai lagi? Ini pasti akan menjadi acara yang menarik. Putri Mahkota dan Selir, sebaiknya kalian ikut acara ini juga," sambut Isshin.

"Acara…?" gumam Rukia.

"Apakah Menteri Militer bermaksud memulai acara perburuan itu?" sela Ichigo, putra kedua dari Permaisuri Masaki.

Oh ya, kalau dipikir-pikir, Rukia tidak pernah melihat langsung adik dari Kaien selain pada acara seperti ini. Rukia juga terakhir kali bertemu dengan Pangeran ini ketika acara minum teh sebelum dirinya dilantik menjadi Putri Mahkota.

"Acara Perburuan adalah lomba berburu yang tiap tahun diadakan oleh Menteri Militer. Setiap tahun hadiah yang diberikan juga menarik. Acara ini hanya diikuti oleh keluarga kerajaan saja. Kau pasti akan menyukai acara ini," jelas Kaien pada Rukia.

"Apakah yang diburu adalah binatang liar yang berada di gunung?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya, biasanya binatang liar seperti babi hutan, rusa hutan bahkan kelinci gunung. Cara menilai lomba ini adalah dengan bertaruh berat hewan buruan yang ditangkap. Kau juga boleh menangkapnya sendiri atau dengan bantuan orang lain. Tahun kemarin aku mendapatkan rusa gunung yang besar!" ucap Kaien.

"Ya, rusa gunung dengan bantuan 10 pengawal," ejek Ichigo.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa mempermalukanku di depan Putri Mahkota-ku hah?!" balas Kaien.

Seketika itu pula tawa mengundang di tempat itu. Apalagi Isshin yang senang melihat putranya tetap begitu akrab hingga kini.

"Sepertinya itu adalah acara yang menarik. Apakah… Hamba boleh ikut?" tanya Rukia.

"Tentu saja! Kalau begitu kita akan menjadi saingannya ya!" jawab Kaien.

"Apakah… Hamba juga… boleh ikut?"

Seketika itu pula suasana berubah menjadi diam ketika Selir Putra Mahkota juga angkat bicara. Kaien tiba-tiba bingung harus menjawab apa. Apalagi posisinya sekarang ada di dekat Rukia yang juga memperhatikan Orihime yang duduk agak jauh darinya itu.

"Tentu saja boleh. Ini kan acara istana dan untuk anggota kerajaan. Kau adalah anggota kerajaan, jadi kau sudah pasti boleh mengikuti acara ini. Lagipula yang mengadakannya adalah pamanmu, bukan begitu?" sela Ichigo memecahkan keheningan.

"Pangeran benar. Semua anggota kerajaan boleh berpartisipasi. Selir Putra Mahkota juga adalah anggota kerajaan," timpal Masaki yang menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat.

"Bagus, semakin banyak peserta, maka semakin bagus. Aku juga akan menambahkan pejabat istana untuk ikut. Mungkin untuk menemani Putri Mahkota, aku juga akan mengundang pejabat muda Kuchiki untuk berpartisipasi," kata Isshin.

"Terima kasih banyak, Yang Mulia Baginda Kaisar," ucap Rukia bersungguh-sungguh.

Diam-diam Kaien memandangi Selir itu.

Ibunya terang-terangan memberikan sikap berbeda kepada selir itu dan Rukia. Padahal Rukia jelas adalah Putri Mahkota. Tapi kenapa dengan selir itu…

Kaien juga tahu mengenai hubungan antara selir itu dan ibunya. Mungkin ibunya bersikap begitu karena ingin membuat selir itu nyaman saja.

Tapi kenapa… Kaien mulai tidak suka dengannya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Penyelenggara acara sudah menyiapkan tempat berburu yang aman dari orang luar. Karena ini adalah acara tertutup yang diadakan oleh istana untuk anggota keluarga kerajaan. Beberapa tenda juga sudah dibangun untuk tempat istirahat para anggota lomba ini. Begitu tiba di area start berburu, Kaien dan Rukia sudah tiba diiringi oleh beberapa pengawal. Mereka menaiki kuda yang berbeda.

"Selamat datang, Kakak."

"Wooh! Ichigo! Kau duluan tiba di sini?"

Kaien segera turun dari kudanya dan menyambut sang adik yang sudah berdiri di depan kudanya. Ichigo sendiri memang tiba lebih dulu. Rukia yang masih berada di atas kuda memperhatikan sepasang bersaudara ini. Kaien memang pernah mengatakan kalau mereka berdua adalah saudara yang sangat dekat. Bahkan lebih dekat dari saudara mana pun. Ichigo juga sangat menyukai Kaien dan selalu melakukan apa yang Kaien lakukan. Jelas saja Kaien juga menunjukkan betapa sayangnya Kaien pada adik bungsunya ini.

"Kakak, ada yang perlu kusampaikan sebelum akhirnya tidak sempat kusampaikan. Mungkin tempatnya kurang tepat," ujar Ichigo.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu begitu serius," canda Kaien.

"Setelah acara ini, aku akan pindah ke kediamanku sendiri."

Kaien terdiam mendengar kata-kata adiknya itu. Wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Pindah? Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu…?"

"Sebentar lagi Kakak akan naik tahta. Istana tidak mengijinkan dua orang pangeran tinggal bersama dalam satu istana. Karena itu, aku akan segera keluar dari istana. Tenang saja, aku akan sering mengunjungimu."

"Aturan bodoh! Kau akan tetap tinggal di istana sampai kapanpun. Aku tidak mau kau pergi begitu saja."

"Ini adalah tradisi Kak. Sama seperti Kakak yang tidak bisa menghilangkan Selir untuk Putra Mahkota. Biar bagaimanapun aku harus pergi. Kalau tidak, mungkin akan bermunculan konflik yang tidak diinginkan. Lagipula… Kakak sudah punya pendamping untuk menemani Kakak bukan?"

"Aku juga ingin bersamamu…"

"Aku berjanji akan sering mengunjungimu. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi. Kasihan Putri Mahkota sudah lama menunggumu," setelah mengatakannya, Ichigo pamit undur diri pada Kaien juga Rukia yang masih ada di kudanya.

Mungkin wajah Ichigo terlihat baik-baik saja mengatakan hal itu. Tapi Kaien tak menyangka Ichigo akan memutuskan meninggalkan istana secepat ini. Setiap hari Kaien selalu bersama Ichigo. Kaien tak bisa berpikir bagaimana nanti hidupnya tanpa sang adik? Setiap waktu, Kaien banyak bercerita berbagai hal. Jadi bagaimana mungkin—

"Yang Mulia? Ada apa?"

Kaien menoleh ke samping ketika mendapati Rukia sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Oh, maaf membuatmu menunggu, Putri Mahkota."

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajah Yang Mulia terlihat sedih?"

"Oh ini… tidak apa-apa…"

"Baiklah, kalau memang tidak apa-apa. Tapi setelah lomba ini nanti, Yang Mulia pasti akan memberitahu Hamba kan?"

Kaien menoleh lagi kepada Rukia.

Seseorang yang mendampingi Kaien.

Dan tanpa sadar, Kaien memperhatikan Rukia, Kaien baru menyadari jika ternyata Rukia memakai kalung yang beberapa waktu lalu diberikannya. Kaien langsung tersenyum lebar. Rukia yang menyadari hal itu langsung tertunduk malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memanas. Pasti sudah memerah.

"Y-Yang Mulia… kenapa… Yang Mulia… memperhatikan Hamba?" tanya Rukia kikuk.

"Kau memakainya. Begitu cantik kalau kau yang pakai… sepertinya sangat cocok untukmu."

"Ini adalah hadiah berharga yang Hamba dapat dari Yang Mulia. Tentu saja… ingin Hamba jaga dengan segenap jiwa Hamba. Tapi hari ini, Hamba ingin memakainya sebagai jimat keberuntungan…"

"Wah, senang sekali rasanya kau begitu menghargai benda pemberianku. Terima kasih Putri Mahkota…"

Kaien… begitu lega. Karena ternyata, Rukia bukanlah seseorang yang menilai semua materi dari harganya. Rasa cemas yang datang kepada Kaien tadi, perlahan-lahan mulai memudar karena adanya Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia tak menyangka jika Kaisar benar-benar mengundang kakaknya untuk datang ke acara berburu ini. Rasa rindunya tumpah meski dirinya harus mengendalikannya. Melihat Byakuya datang kemari saja sudah membuat Rukia lega bukan main. Setidaknya, selain kepada Kaien, Rukia tidak benar-benar sendirian.

Setelah acara pembukaan itu dimulai, masing-masing anggota kerajaan memulai perburuannya.

Ya, perburuan ini dibatasi hingga sore hari nanti. Karenanya, mungkin mereka akan bermalam di lokasi ini sampai besok pagi.

Sampai di garis start, Kaien terus berada di sisi Putri Mahkotanya. Rasanya Kaien tidak ingin meninggalkan sang Putri begitu saja. Tapi karena kakak Rukia yang akan menemani, Kaien sedikit tenang.

"Nah, sampai nanti, Putri Mahkota."

"Yang Mulia, mohon berhati-hati nanti."

"Tentu saja, aku pasti akan menangkap buruan yang sangat besar untukmu!"

"Terima kasih banyak atas kemurahan hati Yang Mulia."

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota."

Serempak mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati Selir Putra Mahkota bersama Ichigo datang mendekati mereka.

Setiap kali melihat Selir ini, sungguh Kaien bingung bukan main. Kaien selalu tidak menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk diucapkan kepadanya meskipun hanya kata-kata sederhana.

"Semoga, Yang Mulia kembali dengan selamat dan berhati-hati selama perburuan berlangsung," kata Orihime.

Kaien hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Jujur… menjawab ya saja rasanya sungkan sekali.

"Kak, jadilah saingan yang tidak mengecewakanku," sela Ichigo.

"Sudah pasti! Baiklah, aku pergi dulu!"

Kaien segera naik ke atas kudanya ditemani oleh Grimmjow di belakangnya. Mereka mulai memasuki hutan. Rukia juga pamit undur diri untuk menghampiri kakaknya yang sudah menunggu bersama satu pengawal kerajaan yang menemani. Kini tinggallah Ichigo bersama Selir.

"Kau yakin menolak tawaranku waktu itu?" tanya Ichigo tanpa memandang ke arah Orihime.

"Ya, Hamba yakin."

"Kau tidak menyesal?"

"Hamba justru menyesal jika melepaskan kesempatan yang mungkin masih bisa Hamba dapatkan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yang Mulia tidak perlu tahu. Itu bukan hal penting. Kalau begitu, Hamba undur diri lebih dulu."

Orihime menaiki kudanya dan segera meninggalkan Ichigo untuk memasuki hutan.

Sebelum berangkat ke sini, Ichigo sudah bertemu dengan Kaien lebih dulu.

_"Kakak. Mungkin perburuan ini akan jadi perburuan yang tidak biasa," ujar Ichigo saat itu._

_ "Maksudnya? Ah~ karena adanya Putri Mahkota kan?"_

_ "Ya, karena adanya Putri Mahkota. Mungkin… akan terjadi hal yang lebih menarik dari sekadar perburuan."_

_Putri Mahkota…_

Sejauh mana takdir akan membawamu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kakak, bagaimana keadaan Ayah?" tanya Rukia begitu menemui Byakuya yang sudah menunggunya. Mereka kemudian berjalan menaiki kuda secara berdampingan dengan satu pengawal di belakang mereka.

"Ayah baik-baik saja. Sebelum bertemu denganmu, Ayah berpesan untuk tidak mengkhawatirkannya lagi. Beliau baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah… kalau begitu," gumam Rukia.

"Apa kau bahagia menjadi Putri Mahkota?"

"Ya, sangat bahagia. Aku bahagia…"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Hanya hari ini aku bisa berbicara seperti ini denganmu. Karena setelah kau naik tahta nanti, akan ada jarak yang memisahkan kita. Kau dan aku akan berada di tempat yang sangat berbeda. Karena itu… mulai sekarang kau harus membiasakan dirimu. Kau tidak perlu lagi menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Ayah maupun keadaanku. Karena aku berjanji semuanya akan baik-baik saja tanpamu. Kau harus berkonsentrasi pada posisimu sekarang. Apa kau paham?"

"Karena itu… seandainya aku tidak terpilih menjadi Putri Mahkota, tidak terpilih jadi kandidat itu, mungkin sekarang aku—"

"Ada banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui Rukia. Dan mengenai dirimu, Kaisar sendiri-lah yang secara pribadi menunjukmu untuk mengikuti pemilihan Putri Mahkota ini."

Rukia terkejut mendengarnya.

Sebelumnya, Rukia berpikir jika istana-lah yang menentukan pemilihan Putri Mahkota. Tapi kenapa…

"Kakak… tahu darimana?"

"Nanti… kau akan tahu. Tapi bukan sekarang. Karena sekarang, sebisa mungkin jangan biarkan dirimu mudah percaya pada siapapun."

Kaisar?

"Sst, lihat itu. Buruan pertama kita."

Rukia menoleh ketika Byakuya bersiap melepaskan panahnya untuk menangkap rusa hutan yang lewat di depan mereka. Rukia juga segera mengambil panahnya untuk ikut membidik bersama sang kakak. Dalam hitungan bersama, panah mereka berdua berhasil mengenai sasaran. Tapi rusa itu segera melarikan diri secepat yang dia mampu dengan dua panah di tubuhnya itu.

"Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan segera menangkapnya."

Rukia mengangguk setuju ketika Byakuya melesat dengan kudanya mengejar rusa buruan mereka.

Byakuya sudah cukup jauh dari pandangan Rukia. Di sini, hanya ada satu pengawal yang menjaga Rukia. Sejak awal Rukia memang tidak ingin terlalu banyak pengawal. Membuatnya menjadi semakin tidak nyaman.

TRAAKK!

Rukia terkejut ketika sebuah panah melesat ke arah kaki kudanya hingga membuat sang kuda menjadi mengamuk dan melemparkan Rukia jatuh ke tanah.

Begitu terbanting ke tanah, Rukia merasa tulang belakangnya terhantam begitu kuat karena tubuhnya langsung berguling dan menabrak pohon besar di dekatnya. Pengawal yang mencoba melindungi Rukia juga terkena panah yang tak tahu darimana asalnya itu.

Seseorang mencoba membunuhnya!

Rukia yakin ada seseorang yang mencoba membunuhnya di sini!

Begitu pengawalnya ambruk karena panah, beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba hitam berniat menyerangnya. Rukia berusaha bangkit setelah terjatuh dari kuda tadi. Mereka menggunakan pisau untuk menyakiti Rukia. Tapi untungnya Rukia dibesarkan tidak hanya menjadi seorang gadis lemah lembut yang hanya tahu sopan santun. Rukia bisa menangani orang-orang tak dikenal ini. Mereka ada tiga orang.

Dengan gerak lincah sambil menahan sakit pasca terpelanting dari kudanya itu, Rukia bertarung satu lawan tiga dengan orang-orang itu. Jelas, Rukia masih bisa merobohkan satu orang. Rukia berkelahi sebisanya untuk menghindari serangan itu.

Tapi begitu berhasil melumpuhkan dua orang, ada lagi yang datang. Rukia sudah kewalahan hingga memilih memutuskan untuk melarikan diri.

Apalagi sebelumnya Rukia sempat mendapatkan luka dari pisau orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu yang mengenai pipinya.

Karena tak tahu harus kemana, Rukia berlari secepat yang dia bisa hingga tak menghiraukan lagi turunan yang membuatnya kembali terguling karena terpeleset.

Kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang ditemui Rukia? Bukankah wilayah perburuan ini memiliki beberapa pos yang bertugas di beberapa titik untuk mengawal peserta lomba?

Karena sudah berlari terlalu jauh, Rukia terkejut karena di ujung hutan ini adalah sebuah jurang yang cukup dalam.

"Putri Mahkota, kau baik-baik saja?"

Begitu menoleh ke belakang, ternyata seseorang datang!

"Orihime! Kau tepat waktu! Tolong aku! Beberapa orang hendak menghabisiku. Aku tidak tahu mereka siapa, tolong aku," mohon Rukia.

Orihime berdiri dengan jarak lima meter dari tempat Rukia berada sekarang. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum ramah pada Rukia seperti biasanya. Rukia sungguh beruntung bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang mungkin akan—

"Ori… hime…?" ucap Rukia gugup.

"Kau pikir aku datang kemari untuk menolongmu, Putri Mahkota?"

Rukia mundur perlahan.

Orihime mengacungkan panah tembak kepadanya. Panah itu akan segera melesat sekali Orihime menarik pelatuknya.

"Bukankah… kita berteman?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya, kita memang berteman. Jika kau tidak menghalangi jalanku."

"Menghalangi… jalanmu?" ulang Rukia.

"Posisi Putri Mahkota adalah milikku. Tapi kenapa kau yang mendapatkannya?"

"Apa… maksudmu…?"

"Tidak sepertiku, kau memiliki segalanya. Kau memiliki keluarga. Kau memiliki status, kau memiliki nama besar, kau memiliki kekayaan. Kau memiliki apa yang tidak kumiliki. Dan kau… memiliki cinta dari Putra Mahkota. Kenapa malah kau yang mendapatkan satu-satunya mimpi yang sudah lama kuimpikan?!"

Rukia terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari Orihime itu. Bagaimana mungkin… bagaimana mungkin…

_Meskipun banyak orang yang menjagamu, tapi tak sedikit orang yang mungkin berniat buruk padamu. Karena di istana, kita tidak bisa menilai, siapa yang baik dan buruk di sana. Karena itu… jangan terlalu percaya pada siapapun._

"Kalau kau tidak ada… mungkin kesempatan itu akan datang kepadaku…" lirih Orihime.

"Tolong… jangan bunuh aku. Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu. Aku akan menghilang dari istana dan Putra Mahkota. Aku tidak akan menampakkan diriku lagi di depanmu. Tolong… ampuni hidupku."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menghilang semudah itu? Kau pikir aku akan mempercayaimu?"

"Aku benar-benar akan memegang kata-kataku! Di sini ada kakakku, aku akan meminta kakakku untuk membawaku pergi dari sini tanpa diketahui siapapun. Aku juga akan menutup rapat masalah ini. Tolong…"

Orihime diam dengan wajah dinginnya memandangi Rukia yang memohon ampun di depannya ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mengancammu saja. Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, aku memiliki teman sepertimu. Pergilah sebelum kau ditemukan oleh mereka."

Orihime menjatuhkan panah tembaknya untuk membiarkan Rukia pergi.

"Terima kasih, Orihime—"

TRAAK!

"PAMAN!" pekik Orihime.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?! Bunuh dia sekarang sebelum dia menyebabkan masalah!"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya untuk tidak membunuhnya! Dia akan pergi dari sini bersama kakaknya!"

"Memangnya kau pikir semudah itu akan bicara pada orang yang hampir mati hah?! Lebih bagus dia menghilang sebelum lebih banyak bukti!"

Bukankah itu… Menteri Militer?

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Sebuah panah menancap di atas perutnya. Rukia nyaris tak mendengar apapun lagi. Namun di depannya, Menteri Militer itu kembali mengacungkan panah tembaknya yang kemudian dihalangi oleh Orihime.

"LARILAH RUKIA! LARI SEKARANG!" pekik Orihime.

Rukia berusaha melarikan diri, tapi kali ini pahanya berhasil tertancap panah lagi. Sekarang, Rukia benar-benar kehilangan keseimbangan hingga dirinya seperti melayang dan tergelincir ke belakang. Ya, kakinya tidak sempat menahan laju tubuhnya hingga membuat tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke jurang yang tepat di belakangnya.

"RUKIA!"

"Diamlah! Kau ingin kita ketahuan di sini hah?! Sekarang kau pergi, jangan pernah muncul di sini lagi! Biar aku yang membereskan sisanya!"

"Kenapa Paman membunuhnya?! Dia—"

"Kalau kau ingin posisi itu, segalanya harus kau pertaruhkan! Kau tidak boleh berubah menjadi begini cengeng setelah apa yang kau inginkan! Ingatlah, ini adalah tanggungjawabmu, kalau kau ingin selamat, maka dengarkan kata-kata Paman yang sudah membesarkanmu. Ini saatnya untukmu membalas budi yang Paman tanamkan. Apa kau paham?!"

Orihime tidak bermaksud… sungguh tidak bermaksud…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kaien sumringah bukan main ketika berhasil menangkap buruan yang hebat ini seorang diri. Oh tidak juga, sebenarnya Grimmjow juga ikut ambil andil di sini.

Babi hutan yang sangat besar ini pasti akan membuat Rukia bangga bukan main.

Kaien bersiap akan kembali ke tempat awal tadi. Tapi semenjak tadi, Kaien bingung karena melihat beberapa pengawal yang sibuk mondar mandir di sana sini. Begitu tiba, Kaien lebih terkejut lagi melihat kakak Rukia dan ayahnya berdiri di sana dengan wajah yang aneh.

"Yang Mulia Ayahanda… sedang apa di sini bersama kakak Putri Mahkota?" tanya Kaien.

"Putra Mahkota, ada berita buruk," ujar Isshin.

"Berita buruk? Ada… apa?" tanya Kaien gugup.

"Putri Mahkota… hilang."

Seketika itu pula rasanya langit mulai runtuh di atas kepala Kaien.

"Apa maksudnya Putri Mahkota hilang?"

"Saat itu, Hamba meninggalkan Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota sejenak untuk menangkap buruan kami. Begitu Hamba kembali, pengawal yang bertugas menjaga Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota sudah tewas di tempat. Dan Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota tidak ditemukan dimana pun," jelas Byakuya.

Kaien sendiri panik bukan main hingga tak mampu merespon apapun lagi. Segera saja tanpa mempedulikan panggilan ayahnya, Kaien segera menaiki kudanya dan memacunya untuk segera melaju. Grimmjow segera mengikuti Kaien tanpa menunggu perintah lagi.

Beberapa pengawal juga bertugas untuk mengikuti Kaien yang sepertinya tampak begitu kalut mencari Putri Mahkota saat itu. Segera saja perlombaan ini dihentikan dan peserta diminta kembali ke tenda.

Menurut kemungkinan pengawal istana, mungkin Putri Mahkota dikejar oleh perampok gunung. Tapi mungkinkah ada perampok gunung di tempat yang dijaga oleh pengawal istana? Hal seperti ini belum pernah terjadi! Jadi bagaimana bisa terjadi seperti ini?!

Hingga akhirnya, setelah menyusuri kemungkinan jejak Putri Mahkota itu, beberapa pengawal menemukan sebuah tepi jurang di hutan ini. Dan lebih mengejutkan… mereka menemukan sebelah sepatu yang diduga adalah milik Putri Mahkota.

"Apa yang ingin Yang Mulia lakukan?!" Grimmjow mencoba menghalangi Kaien yang ingin turun langsung ke jurang itu.

"Mungkin… mungkin Putri Mahkota jatuh ke sana…" gumam Kaien.

"Para pengawal yang akan turun! Yang Mulia tidak perlu turun ke sana! Berbahaya jika Yang Mulia—"

"PUTRI MAHKOTA-KU SENDIRI DI SANA! DIA BUTUH SEGERA PERTOLONGAN?! BAGAIMANA JIKA NYAWANYA TERANCAM?! AKU TIDAK BISA DUDUK DIAM BEGITU SAJA!"

"Tapi bagaimana jika nyawa Yang Mulia sendiri yang terancam? Apa Yang Mulia lupa jika Yang Mulia adalah penerus dinasti ini! Negeri ini membutuhkan Yang Mulia!"

"Aku tidak peduli itu!"

"Yang Mulia, jika Yang Mulia yang celaka, mungkin Yang Mulia selamanya tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota! Karena itu… Hamba mohon, Hamba mohon bersabarlah menunggu. Pengawal kita akan segera turun ke sana untuk memastikannya."

Akhirnya mau tak mau, Kaien segera berhenti.

Tapi mau ditunggu hingga larut pun, tetap Putri Mahkota tidak diketemukan.

Mungkin benar… sudah tewas.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna heheh sampai sini apakah masih mirip TMETS?

Kan memang ceritanya begitu hehehe.

Soal pair, ini kan udah saya labelin IchiRuki biar pembaca lain gak bingung nanya ini pairnya apa. Kan chap kemarin juga udah saya bilang kalo fic kali ini akan sedikit berbeda dari fic saya lainnya. Jadi siapkan mental aja untuk membacanya.

Saya juga bingung harus jawab apalagi kalo ditanya pair.

Ada yang bisa membantu saya buat menebak chapter selanjutnya? Pendapat pembaca bisa saja saya pertimbangkan untuk ke chapter selanjutnya hehehe… karena sebagian besar pembaca kan udah tahu seperti apa drama TMETS itu, saya hanya membuatnya jadi sedikit berbeda saja kok.

Saatnya balas review…

Hiru neesan : makasih udah review senpai… iya memang sengaja membuat feel mereka berdua begitu dekat. Karena rencananya Ruki memang hanya jatuh cinta pada Kaien di awal cerita hehehe ahaha iya kayaknya jauh lebih tragis dari TMETS ya hehehe

Azura Kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai… iya kan bosen kalo keluarganya serem terus heheh ahah iya ditunggu aja gimana caranya ya hehehe

Kuro Shiina : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha sebagian bener kok, nanti dilihat yaa chapter kali ini hehehe

Ayuuuu : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha kan sedikit berbeda dari drama aslinya. Kalo sama kan gak jadi seru lagi hehehe

Tiw : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya ini kan melalui proses dulu, kalo langsung instan ntar gak berasa lagi deh ceritanya heheh

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah soal ending belum saya tentukan. Tapi jelas ini pairnya tetap IchiRuki kok heheh ditunggu aja yaa…

Animea-Khunee-Chan : makasih udah review senpai… ahah tenang kok ini kan labelnya tetep IchiRuki, ahaha tadinya memang begitu, saya sebenernya punya dua opsi untuk pemain utamanya ini. Karena saya ingin membuat sedikit berbeda ya jadinya saya bikin begini deh hehehe

Rumie IchiRuki : makasih udah review senpai… maaf gak kilat tapi ini udah update kok hehehe

Gilang363 : makasih udah review senpai… sesuai yang udah saya katakan di awal tadi yaa… kalo sekiranya gak percaya, saya juga gak memaksa senpai untuk baca kok daripada nanti senpai kecewa lagi.

Hanna Hoshiko : makasih udah review senpai… ditunggu aja yaa hehehe

Stefymayu yeniferaangelina : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha rencananya memang begitu. Karena temanya udah berat jadi sekalian aja ceritanya juga sih hehehe iya ini udah update lagi

Darries : makasih udah review senpai… kan awal cerita memang mereka harus jatuh cinta loh hehehe ini udah saya lanjut ya hehehe

Uchihafenny : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha dilihat nanti gimana selanjutnya kan konsep ceritanya seperti itu hehehe

15 Hendrik Widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah update lagi hehehe

Shiro ardiwinata : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha kalo panjang ntar jadi gak penasaran lagi hehehe ini udah lanjut hehe

Ara Uchiha : makasih udah review senpai… Kaien itu mantan fukutaichou divisi 13 di bleach. Tapi meninggal di awal cerita ketika melakukan misi dengan Ruki. Agak asing ya dengan Kaien di sini?

Rini desu : makasih udah review senpai… iya udah ada labelnya kok hehehe

Fuuchi : makasih udah review senpai… ahahaha kan memang Ichi pertama kalinya bukan ketemu Ruki lebih dulu heheh ini udah update lagi

Nyakoi-chan : makasih udah review senpai… ahha satu-satu ntar pertanyaan kamu saya sampaikan di fic ini kok jadi ditunggu aja yaa heheheh

Yuwinda : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha kalo fic IR yang sweet udah saya siapkan di fic lain kok hehehe jadi di fic ini rencananya memang sedikit gelap gitu sih hehehe karena temanya udah lumayan berat.

Rukichigo : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah update lagi hehehe kan ceritanya aja begitu heheh

Makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktu untuk fic saya yaa

Jaa Nee!


	4. The Emperor And Empress

**Hola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Putri bungsunya sejak kemarin sudah sah menjadi seorang Putri Mahkota Dinasti Kurosaki. Rakyat menyambutnya dengan sukacita sampai-sampai mereka membuat sebuah festival untuk menyambut terpilihnya calon ibu negara di masa depan mendampingi sang calon Kaisar penerus Dinasti terhebat sepanjang masa ini.

Sebenarnya, Kuchiki Sojun merasa sedikit bersalah akan hal ini. Apalagi setelah putrinya menangis begitu haru di pangkuan pada malam terakhir gadis berusia 13 tahun itu masih menjadi putrinya. Ya, ketika sang anak bungsu masih menyandang nama Kuchiki di belakang namanya. Pada saat itu Sojun masihlah merasa putrinya adalah anak gadis yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini semenjak mendiang isterinya wafat. Tapi, ketika nama belakang sang anak gadis sudah berubah, maka putrinya bukanlah anaknya lagi.

Kini dia adalah milik keluarga lain yang berhak memilikinya. Dan itu bukan sembarangan keluarga. Adalah kerajaan Kurosaki yang memilihnya menjadi pendamping sang Putra Mahkota. Begitu berat Sojun melepaskan kepergian sang putri, tapi apa mau dikata, Sojun pun tak punya pilihan untuk menolak titah kerajaan. Walau harus ditukar dengan nyawa, titah kerajaan adalah perintah untuknya. Baru kali ini, Sojun merasakan begitu beratnya berpisah dari putri yang sudah dibesarkannya selama 13 tahun ini.

Dan ketika malam begini, Sojun masih terjaga di dalam kamarnya sendiri sembari membaca naskah kuno yang memang sengaja ditempatkannya di dalam kamarnya untuk dibaca mengusir kebosanan sampai akhirnya matanya lelah untuk kembali terpejam.

Semuanya terngiang kembali di hari sebelum pengumuman pemilihan calon pendamping Putra Mahkota yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Kaisar.

"Apa? Yang Mulia Kaisar ingin putri Hamba mengikuti pemilihan tersebut?"

Kaisar Isshin datang secara mendadak tanpa pemberitahuan ke kediaman Kuchiki pada suatu siang itu. Isshin pun hanya didampingi oleh seorang Kasim yang menemaninya sepanjang waktu, bahkan selama 24 jam penuh. Kaisar pun hanya mengenakan kimono biasa khas rakyat biasa. Dilihat sekilas, Isshin memang menyamar menjadi rakyat dengan status menengah ke atas.

Mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan di ruang tengah paviliun utama kediaman Kuchiki. Sojun sedikit kaget sebenarnya ketika Kaisar ingin bertemu secara pribadi dengannya secara langsung tanpa memberi kabar. Meskipun begitu, sepertinya ini memang suatu hal serius yang ingin disampaikan mengingat Kaisar sendiri yang datang langsung tanpa pendamping.

Awalnya Sojun juga terkejut dengan ingin dan menanyakan perihal pengawal yang selalu bersamanya selama Isshin menjadi seorang Kaisar. Tapi Isshin hanya menjawab dengan enteng kalau dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri bahkan tanpa pengawal sekali pun. Karena Isshin dengan bangganya berkata bahwa dia adalah Kaisar yang tak terkalahkan sekali pun di dunia ini. Apalagi dengan bukti daerah kekuasaan yang berhasil direbutnya dalam waktu singkat. Jadi sebenarnya itu bukanlah gelar omong kosong. Karena Isshin memang selalu langsung memimpin di garis depan bersama Jenderal dan Panglimanya.

"Apakah permintaanku sedikit berlebihan?" tanya Isshin diselingi dengan tawanya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Maksud Hamba, apakah Yang Mulia Kaisar yakin memilih putri Hamba? Dia baru saja berusia 13 tahun. Belum cukup mendapatkan pendidikan yang layak sebagai calon pendamping Putra Mahkota. Hamba hanya takut Yang Mulia berharap terlalu tinggi padanya," jelas Sojun.

"Aku memang berharap tinggi padanya. Dia memang baru berusia 13 tahun, tapi melihat kakaknya yang sama cerdasnya seperti Anda, mana mungkin aku ragu. Kecerdasan Anda sebagai guru besar di dinasti ini pasti menurun kepada kedua anak Anda. Jadi, aku sangat berharap Anda mau memenuhi permintaanku," ujar Isshin lagi.

"Hamba… sungguh tersanjung Yang Mulia bersedia meminta Hamba mengabulkan permintaan Yang Mulia. Tapi, sungguh ini permintaan yang begitu besar. Hamba tidak yakin—"

"Kenapa kau begitu merendah, Guru? Kau adalah orang yang sangat hebat di negeri ini. Selain kau, tidak ada seorang pun di negeri ini yang mampu bersaing denganmu. Aku sudah menyelidiki latar belakang kedua anakmu. Mereka semua adalah orang yang sangat cerdas. Jadi, aku yakin putrimu pasti mampu melewati pemilihan ini."

Sojun diam sejenak.

Ini bukanlah perkara mudah. Ada banyak hal yang dipikirkannya. Pendamping Putra Mahkota haruslah orang yang pantas. Ditambah lagi, selain itu Permaisuri juga memegang otoritas penuh untuk menentukan calon mana yang layak untuk Putra Mahkota. Selain itu, jika dari sekian gadis yang sudah terpilih nanti, hanya ada satu yang menjadi pendamping Putra Mahkota. Gadis lain yang tidak terpilih, akan dijadikan selir saja. Apalagi kenyataan bahwa gadis yang sudah terpilih itu sudah menjadi milik Putra Mahkota. Tidak ada kehidupan yang menyenangkan menjadi seorang selir di dalam istana. Diabaikan dan tidak dicintai. Hanya sebagai pelengkap. Sebenarnya itu yang Sojun khawatirkan.

"Mohon maafkan Hamba sebelumnya. Mungkin permintaan Yang Mulia Kaisar ini begitu sulit untuk Hamba kabulkan," jawab Sojun kemudian.

"Kenapa? Apakah ada yang salah dengan permintaanku?" tanya Isshin kemudian.

"Tidak, permintaan Yang Mulia Kaisar tidak salah. Hanya saja, Hamba begitu mencintai putri Hamba. Satu-satunya yang Hamba miliki setelah mendiang isteri Hamba meninggal. Untuknya, Hamba bersedia menyerahkan segala milik Hamba untuk memastikan kebahagiaannya. Nyawapun taruhannya. Jika, jika kemungkinan terburuk, putri Hamba tidak terpilih nanti sebagai pendamping Putra Mahkota, bagaimana dengan kehidupannya kelak? Mohon Yang Mulia Kaisar mengerti posisi Hamba sebagai seorang ayah, bukan sebagai rakyat Yang Mulia Kaisar. Jika sebagai rakyat Hamba akan dihukum karena menolak permintaan Yang Mulia Kaisar, Hamba akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Tapi jika sebagai ayah Hamba dihukum karena hal itu, Hamba tidak bisa menerimanya. Hamba lebih memilih mati."

Isshin menarik napas panjang dan memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah guru besar yang sudah cukup menua ini. Ya, usianya mungkin jauh lebih tua dibandingkan dengan Isshin. Tentu saja…

"Guru, apakah Anda lupa jika aku juga adalah seorang ayah? Aku juga memiliki dua orang anak. Aku tahu perasaan Guru. Mana mungkin aku tidak mengerti itu. Alasan kenapa aku menginginkan putri Anda, karena aku yakin dengan kemampuan Putri Anda. Tolong jangan merendahkan putri Anda seperti itu sebelum Anda menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana putri Anda sudah tumbuh besar sekarang ini."

"Lalu, kenapa Yang Mulia Kaisar menginginkan Putri Hamba? Bukankah dari sekian banyak bangsawan dan para pejabat di negeri ini ada banyak putri mereka yang lebih hebat dari Putri Hamba. Kenapa harus putri Hamba?"

"Karena aku memerlukan seseorang seperti putrimu untuk mendampingi calon Kaisar di masa depan. Guru, hanya denganmulah aku akan mengatakan hal ini. Mungkin memang kehidupan di istana tidak ada yang menyenangkan. Meskipun dikelilingi harta dan kesenangan, mereka hanyalah fatamorgana. Hal yang sesungguhnya ada di istana adalah keserakahan, kemunafikan, kesombongan, ketamakan dan kebencian. Karena itu, aku ingin putraku bisa melewati semua itu bersama dengan orang yang pantas mendampinginya. Mungkin permintaanku memang terdengar egois. Tapi percayalah, selain putrimu, aku tidak memikirkan gadis lain yang layak untuk gelar itu."

Sejujurnya, Sojun sendiri tidak menilai putrinya begitu tinggi layaknya Kaisar yang mampu melihat seberapa besar nilai putrinya di mata sang Kaisar. Selama ini Sojun hanya ingin putrinya bahagia dengan kelebihan dan kekurangan yang dimilikinya. Sojun tak pernah meminta anak bungsunya untuk bisa melebihi siapapun di dunia ini. Asalnya putrinya bisa, Sojun tak meminta lebih dari itu.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar, Hamba—"

"Guru, mungkin… setelah Kaisar selanjutnya naik tahta, ada serangan besar yang akan terjadi."

Sojun diam sejenak mendengar suara Isshin yang berubah serius. Wajahnya juga terlihat sedikit sedih sekaligus serius menatap Sojun.

"Hal besar…?" ulang Sojun.

"Karena itu, aku ingin… putraku bisa bertahan dari serangan besar itu bersama dengan orang yang layak."

Setelah pembicaraan itu, Sojun berpikir cukup lama. Sojun juga sempat berdiskusi dengan putra sulungnya. Tapi putranya mengatakan akan lebih baik jika bertanya langsung pada adiknya saja.

Sojun lalu memanggil putrinya untuk membicarakan hal ini. Tanpa diduga, putrinya mematuhinya dengan segera tanpa berpikir dua kali mengenai baik buruknya mengikuti pemilihan ini. Katanya, asalkan bisa mematuhi sang ayah, apapun akan dilakukannya.

Dan sejujurnya, semenjak hari itu, Sojun menyesal pernah mengatakan hal itu kepada putrinya.

Karena kini… putrinya tengah melakukan hal terbaik dalam menghadapi serangan besar yang ditakutkan oleh Kaisar waktu itu.

Kini, doa yang dilantunkan oleh Sojun setiap malam sepanjang hidupnya ini bukan lagi doa kebahagian putrinya. Malam ini, doa yang dilantunkan oleh Sojun adalah keselamatan sang putri.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Malam sudah tiba.

Pencarian sang Putri Mahkota juga belum usai semenjak berita mengenai hilangnya sang Putri Mahkota tersebar luas di pertengahan perlombaan berburu ini. Karena hal itu, perlombaan terpaksa dihentikan dan beberapa peserta yang kebanyakan pejabat juga keluarga istana terpaksa dipulangkan lebih awal untuk menghindari hal yang jauh lebih berbahaya.

Hampir seluruh pasukan yang berada di hutan menyisir daerah yang kemungkinan dilewati sang putri. Saat tempat terakhir yang diduga sebagai tempat terakhir Putri Mahkota itu berada pun sudah diselidiki. Itu adalah sebuah jurang yang berakhir di sebuah aliran sungai yang cukup dalam dan panjang. Karena bermuara sampai ke laut.

Prajurit juga dikerahkan ke sana. Tapi tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan terjadi selain sebuah perahu yang dibawa oleh seorang nelayan yang baru saja menangkap ikan sore itu.

"Kakak!"

Ichigo terus memacu kudanya untuk mendahului sang Putra Mahkota yang terus memacu kudanya dengan kecepatan menggila sejak siang tadi. Setelah memaksakan diri dan mengancam akan bunuh diri jika tidak diperbolehkan menyusuri jurang itu, Putra Mahkota sendiri yang turun ke jurang juga ke sekitar sungai itu. Melihat kakaknya yang sudah membabi buta ini membuat Ichigo cukup khawatir.

"Kakak! Berhenti!" pekik Ichigo.

Meskipun berkali-kali Ichigo memanggil, Kaien tetap tidak menghiraukannya. Akhirnya dengan jalan terakhir, Ichigo terpaksa memanah kaki kuda Kaien hingga kuda itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Kaien yang terkejut, justru langsung terjatuh dari kecepatan kudanya dan terguling ke tanah. Ichigo cepat-cepat menghampiri sang kakak yang sudah terkulai lemas di tanah itu. Masih berusaha untuk kembali bangkit dan berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok.

Ichigo segera turun dari kudanya dan menghentikan langkah Kaien.

"Kakak! Berhenti dulu!"

"Minggir…" gumam Kaien sembari mencari jalan keluar untuk menyingkir dari hadapan Ichigo.

"Kau tidak bisa bertingkah seperti ini! Kembalilah ke istana. Para prajurit yang akan mencari—"

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MENGANDALKAN ORANG-ORANG BODOH ITU UNTUK MENCARI RUKIA HAH?! SAMPAI SEKARANG SAJA RATUSAN ORANG TIDAK BERGUNA ITU TIDAK BISA MENEMUKAN DIMANA PUTRI MAHKOTAKU! Dan saat aku naik tahta nanti, hal pertama yang akan aku lakukan adalah memenggal kepala mereka semua jika Putri Mahkota-ku tidak juga ditemukan malam ini!"

Kaien benar-benar terlihat seperti zombie saat ini. Dia sudah tidak berpikir waras dan jernih lagi. Ini sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang selama ini Ichigo kenal dari kakak sulungnya. Bagaimana mungkin sosok yang begitu dikagumi ini malah berubah menjadi seperti ini hanya karena kehilangan seorang gadis?

Ichigo terpaku saat kakaknya dengan setengah waras itu berjalan melewatinya dengan langkah sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk itu.

"Apakah dengan memenggal kepala mereka semua kau akan menemukan kembali Putri Mahkota-mu? Apakah dengan melakukan hal itu Putri Mahkota akan segera kembali?" tanya Ichigo.

Kaien berhenti melangkah. Tangisnya langsung pecah mendengar kata-kata Ichigo itu. Sang Putra Mahkota itu jatuh terduduk di tanah dingin itu sembari meratapi nasibnya. Dia terus memanggil nama pendampingnya itu dengan suara pilu.

Ichigo jadi bingung bagaimana sebaiknya menghadapi orang ini.

Ichigo menghampiri sang kakak dan berlutut menyamakan tingginya.

"Kak, kumohon… segera kembali ke istana. Ayahanda dan Ibunda pasti khawatir jika tahu Kakak tidak juga pulang selarut ini. Semua orang sudah cukup khawatir dengan hilangnya Putri Mahkota, dan jangan sampai kekhawatiran itu bertambah dengan kondisi Putra Mahkota yang seperti ini," jelas Ichigo.

Karena sedari tadi mencari Rukia tanpa henti, sejujurnya stamina Kaien sudah memburuk. Dia hanya terus memaksakan diri untuk memacu dirinya bergerak mengelilingi hutan mencari keberadaan pujangga hatinya. Karena itu, ketika Ichigo akan membantunya berdiri, Kaien justru terkapar pingsan.

Sontak saja hal itu jadi kehebohan yang bertambah lagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ayahanda!"

Byakuya berhasil memegangi ayahnya yang langsung kehilangan keseimbangan begitu mendengar berita mendadak malam ini. Sojun memang sejak tadi merasa sedikit khawatir karena anak sulungnya tak juga pulang ke rumah setelah acara berburu yang diadakan oleh istana. Sojun juga sempat berpesan pada Byakuya untuk mengatakan hal yang perlu pada putri kesayangannya itu. Sojun tahu jika Rukia lebih mengkhawatirkannya dari siapapun. Makanya Sojun merasa kasihan jika putrinya terus mengkhawatirkannya dirinya selagi Rukia tak berada di sisinya.

Tapi, baru saja berharap hal yang terbaik, baru saja Sojun melatunkan doa untuk memanjatkan pintaan pada Pencipta untuk keselamatan sang putri, malah terdengar kabar pilu seperti ini.

Byakuya dengan penampilan yang sudah tidak karuan karena seharian terus menyusuri hutan dan berbagai tempat mencari keberadaan adiknya, datang bersama beberapa pengawal istana memberikan kabar mengenai hilangnya Rukia ketika mengikuti perburuan itu.

"Aku… tidak apa-apa," bisik Sojun mencoba mengendalikan napasnya.

Sojun memang bertubuh lemah, apalagi memasuki usia senjanya. Makanya setelah beberapa tahun ini, Sojun memang mengistirahatkan dirinya jauh dari pekerjaannya sebagai guru besar.

"Ayahanda, mohon kembali ke kamar Ayahanda saja. Aku akan mulai kembali mencari Rukia," ujar Byakuya yang masih memapah ayahnya yang terlihat lemas itu.

"Kau mengatakan kalau ratusan pengawal istana sudah bergerak mencari Rukia kan?" kata Sojun akhirnya.

"Ya, memang seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, kau sudahi saja dulu. Kau juga harus istirahat untuk menjaga kesehatanmu. Besok, kau bisa melanjutkannya lagi."

"Tapi Ayahanda, Rukia saat ini—"

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padanya, untuk tidak membuatnya khawatir lagi? Kau dan aku sudah berjanji untuk tetap baik-baik saja tanpanya. Karena itu, kita harus baik-baik saja apapun yang terjadi padanya. Istirahatlah lebih dulu. Aku akan kembali ke kamar."

Byakuya terdiam mendengar kata-kata sang ayah. Tapi tak bisa membantahnya sedikit pun. Sedari kecil, baik Rukia maupun dirinya tak pernah membantah kata-kata sang ayah sekali pun ayahnya benar atau salah. Karena ayahnya selalu mengajarkan untuk mendengarkan kata-kata orang yang lebih tua dan dilarang membantahnya.

Tapi kini, kenapa Byakuya justru merasa… apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya ini… sudah lebih dari kelewatan?

Byakuya berharap bisa melanjutkan pencarian, tapi tak ingin membuat ayahnya khawatir lebih banyak lagi. Apalagi di saat kondisinya yang memang sudah terkuras karena seharian ini terus mencari keberadaan Rukia.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Byakuya bermaksud membujuk ayahnya lagi untuk membiarkannya mencari Rukia sekali lagi. Byakuya tahu mungkin ayahnya akan marah, tapi Byakuya merasa tidak punya pilihan lain ketika hatinya cemas setengah mati seperti ini pada kepastian nyawa adiknya yang tak juga mendapatkan kejelasan.

Baru sampai di depan pintu shoji kamar sang ayah, Byakuya terdiam.

Terdengar isak pilu dari balik pintu itu. Dan Byakuya mengenal baik suara isakan itu.

"Dewa, aku tak ingin umur panjang lagi. Aku tak ingin kesehatan untuk diriku lagi. Dan aku tak ingin Kau memberikan kesejahteraan lagi padaku. Tapi sebagai ganti dari semua itu, aku hanya memohon satu hal… tolong… tolong selamatkan putriku. Dia adalah putriku satu-satunya yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini. Jika Dewa ingin merenggut nyawanya… tolong gantikanlah nyawaku untuk itu…"

Setelah mengatakan panjatan doa itu, Byakuya kembali mendengar isakan tangis yang ditahan ayahnya semati sudah agar tak terdengar keluar.

Dibalik dinding kokoh sang ayah, dia tetaplah seorang ayah yang rapuh yang begitu mencintai anaknya. Tanpa sadar juga, Byakuya meneteskan air mata melihat ayahnya yang begitu menyedihkan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Dan bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada sang Putra Mahkota.

Kondisinya benar-benar turun semenjak hilangnya sang Putri Mahkota. Ini sudah hari kedua dimana Kaien tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuhnya yang terus mengalami pemanasan seperti ini. Dia memang demam, tubuhnya juga tak bertenaga. Permaisuri dan Kaisar terus berada di dekat sang putra sulung memantau kesehatan anaknya. Ichigo juga terus ada selama itu untuk mengetahui kesehatan kakaknya. Keadaan istana sungguh gempar saat ini dengan beredar kabar hilangnya sang Putri Mahkota itu.

Permaisuri Masaki terlihat begitu sedih dengan kondisi putra tertua ini.

Namun, Ichigo tak begitu.

Pagi ini, Ichigo hanya menjenguk kakaknya sebentar yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Di kamar Putra Mahkota juga masih ada Permaisuri yang menjaga selama dua hari ini hingga tidur pun tidak tentu. Kaisar juga ikut ada di sana sesekali setelah urusan kerajaan selesai. Yang membuat pusing mungkin beberapa menteri yang mulai mempertanyakan kondisi Putra Mahkota dan kabar hilangnya Putri Mahkota. Jadi sebenarnya, kondisi istana saat ini sungguh tak stabil.

Begitu akan pergi keluar sejenak setelah meninggalkan paviliun Putra Mahkota, Ichigo terkejut melihat siapa yang pagi ini, walau sebenarnya hampir setiap jam mengunjungi Putra Mahkota secara rutin.

Kini, Ichigo tak lagi memandangnya seperti pertama kali dirinya bertemu orang ini.

Selir Putra Mahkota itu kini sudah menyadari keberadaan Ichigo dengan jarak lima meter ke depannya. Selir cantik itu sedikit terkejut lalu menundukkan kepalanya seadanya bermaksud memberikan salam pada Ichigo. Begitu Selir Kerajaan itu mulai mempersempit langkahnya dari jarak awalnya tadi dengan Ichigo, tiba-tiba Ichigo berdiri menghalangi langkah sang selir.

Ya, Orihime sedikit terkejut karena dayang yang mengikutinya ini juga sama terkejutnya. Bersama Orihime, ada dua pelayan yang mengikutinya kemana pun Orihime pergi di dalam istana ini.

"Kudengar dari pelayan paviliun Putra Mahkota, kau hampir setiap jam muncul di sana. Apa itu benar?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya, itu karena Hamba… mengkhawatirkan kondisi Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota," jawab Orihime.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Putri Mahkota yang hilang?"

"Hamba juga… mengkhawatirkannya…" jawab Orihime yang terdengar lebih mirip bisikan. Ketika Ichigo menanyakan hal itu, Orihime langsung memandang ke tempat lain yang sebelumnya lurus ke depan walau masih menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Ichigo.

"Oh ya, kau juga mengkhawatirkan Putri Mahkota? Yang kau khawatirkan itu… keselamatannya atau… posisinya?" sindir Ichigo.

Orihime mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang tidak suka pada Ichigo. Kini Ichigo bisa melihat mata kelabu itu memandang sedikit marah padanya.

"Apa maksud Yang Mulia Pangeran?" tanya Orihime.

"Kau memang tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu huh?"

"Hamba memang tidak tahu," jawab Orihime mantap.

"Jika sampai nanti keberadaan Putri Mahkota tidak diketahui, atau mungkin kemungkinan terburuk mengenai keadaan Putri Mahkota sudah terdengar, ada beberapa hal yang akan terjadi di dalam istana ini. Yang pertama, pemilihan Putri Mahkota kembali, atau penunjukkan langsung Putri Mahkota yang baru. Dilihat dari tingkah Permaisuri, pilihan kedua yang akan jatuh. Dan bisa dipastikan, pilihan itu adalah kau, Selir."

Orihime menatap tajam kepada Ichigo, selayaknya Ichigo yang menatap Orihime dengan tatapan yang aneh. Ya, itu bukan lagi tatapan yang diberikan oleh Ichigo seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ichigo menatapnya seperti seorang musuh yang ingin dibunuhnya hidup-hidup.

"Itu belum dipastikan. Semua orang masih mengharapkan keselamatan Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota."

"Ya semua orang, tapi tidak dengan kau… dan Menteri Militer."

Seketika itu juga Orihime terkejut bukan main.

"Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia tidak pantas menuduh Hamba dan Menteri Militer seperti itu."

"Menuduh? Tidak, aku tidak menuduh. Aku hanya menebak. Memang tidak boleh?"

"Bagaimanapun, perkataan Yang Mulia sungguh keterlaluan. Jika sampai orang lain mendengarnya, akan terjadi kesalahpahaman yang besar."

"Dan jika terbukti benar, mungkin akan jadi perang besar, bukan begitu?"

"Apa yang Yang Mulia inginkan sebenarnya? Bukankah seharusnya Yang Mulia Pangeran saat ini mengkhawatirkan kondisi Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota dan Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota daripada berbicara yang tidak-tidak seperti ini?"

Ichigo tertawa geli mendengar kata-kata itu. Hampir saja Orihime ikut kepanasan mendengar tingkah aneh dari putra bungsu Kaisar ini. Apa benar orang ini yang sudah mengatakan kata-kata manis pada Orihime waktu itu? Bukankah dia mengatakan hanya mencintai Orihime saja dan bersedia melakukan apa saja untuk Orihime? Tapi ini…

"Apa yang kuinginkan? Apa yang kuinginkan… yang kuinginkan adalah kau. Tapi kau… sudah berani mencampakkan aku. Jadi aku berpikir, cara apa yang terbaik untuk membalas perlakuanmu padaku."

Ichigo menyilangkan tangannya di belakang punggungnya dan berjalan mendekati Orihime. Kini mereka sangat dekat bahkan terlalu dekat. Jika orang lain melihatnya, mereka memang seperti tengah berpelukan. Tapi Ichigo kemudian mengarahkan kepalanya mendekati telinga selir itu dan memandang tajam.

"Kau ingin hidup di istana bukan? Kalau begitu hiduplah. Hidup dan matilah di sini. Tapi ingat, di sepanjang hidupmu di dalam istana ini, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apapun di sini. Tidak dengan kasih sayang Putra Mahkota, tidak juga dengan cinta Putra Mahkota. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun di dalam ini selain penderitaan. Dan aku… adalah orang yang pertama akan menyaksikan itu."

Orihime menghindar dari Ichigo dan mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh setelah laki-laki berambut orange itu mengatakan hal itu padanya. Orihime kini memandangnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Tolong jaga baik-baik perkataan Yang Mulia Pangeran! Bagaimanapun aku adalah Selir milik Putra Mahkota! Dan Yang Mulia harus lebih menghormatiku!"

"Menghormatimu? Baiklah, aku akan menghormatimu. Tapi ingatlah, kau tidak akan pernah lepas dari pandanganku. Aku akan memantau gerak gerikmu untuk memastikan kau hidup dengan penuh penyesalan di dalam istana. Penyesalan karena sudah menolak cinta dariku!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo segera pergi dari hadapan Orihime.

Ya, tadinya memang Ichigo masih berharap lebih pada Orihime. Berharap gadis itu bisa mengubah perasaannya untuk Ichigo. Tapi sayang, sepertinya itu tidak akan berhasil.

Ichigo baru saja akan keluar dari wilayah istana, tapi ribut-ribut di aula dalam istana begitu berisik. Banyak prajurit yang berkumpul dengan membawa sesuatu. Apa itu…

Ichigo maju lebih dekat dan menghampiri salah satu prajurit yang berada di dekat gerbang istana.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Barusan beberapa prajurit yang menyusuri sungai menemukan sesuatu di sana," lapor prajurit itu.

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?"

"Seekor buaya yang mati. Tapi… di dalam mulut buaya itu terdapat… pakaian yang terakhir kali dikenakan oleh Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota."

Apa?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Suasana berkabung tidak hanya terjadi di istana.

Banyak pelayan dan dayang yang dulunya pernah melayani beberapa saat mantan Putri Mahkota tersebut.

Kini, suasana berkabung juga terjadi di kediaman Kuchiki.

Sojun kini duduk di depan altar sang putri. Sebuah papan nama bertuliskan nama mendiang anaknya terukir di sana bersama dengan puluhan bunga krisan putih.

Menurut prajurit yang menemukan bukti itu, seorang buaya sepertinya tewas dibunuh karena sudah menelan seseorang. Dan dilihat dari pakaian yang masih tertinggal di mulut buaya itu adalah milik Putri Mahkota yang terakhir kali dikenakannya. Meskipun hanya pakaian, tapi sepertinya kondisinya sudah cukup buruk mengingat sobekannya yang begitu besar dan penuh darah. Kemungkinan lainnya, keberadaan tubuh Putri Mahkota pasti sudah tercabik-cabik dan terbawa arus sungai yang deras hingga ke muara laut. Sudah mustahil menemukannya seperti ini.

Apalagi tak terlihat tanda-tanda keberadaan sang Putri Mahkota berada setelah pakaiannya berada di dalam mulut buaya.

Sehari setelah kabar mengenai Putri Mahkota itu beredar, Kaien akhirnya sadarkan diri. Tapi kemudian tak menerima sedikit pun berita yang dibawakan oleh prajurit. Kaien juga menolak siapapun mendekati kediamannya dan mengancam akan bunuh diri.

Tapi kemudian, Kaisar memaksa masuk ke dalam dan menatap penuh marah pada putra sulungnya itu. Kaisar sempat menampar Kaien yang terus menolak mendengarkan kata-kata ayahnya.

"Dengar! Kau adalah Putra Mahkota negeri ini! Dinasti ini butuh penerusku! Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang pantas kecuali kau untuk memimpinnya. Kalau kau merasa tidak adil dengan kematian Putri Mahkota, buktikanlah nanti. Ketika kau menjadi seorang Kaisar, buktikan jika mereka salah mengenai kematian Putri Mahkota. Dengan seperti ini, kau sama sekali tidak mendapatkan apapun kecuali kebodohan! Putra Mahkota… aku berharap lebih padamu. Tolong demi Kerajaan ini…"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Sampai kapan aku akan diam saja membiarkan Putri Mahkota diperlakukan seperti ini, Ayahanda? Bagaimana dengan perasaannya kelak? Bagaimana dengan perasaanku?" lirih Kaien.

"Terkadang, menjadi seorang pemimpin yang hebat itu… akan selalu diperlakukan tidak adil sebagaimana pun kita bertindak. Karena pemimpin berusaha untuk kehidupan orang lain, bukan untuk kehidupan pribadinya. Pemimpin harus mengutamakan orang-orang yang di belakangnya sebelum dirinya. Ada saatnya Kaien, ada saatnya dimana kau akan menemukan keadilan untuk dirimu sendiri. Meskipun keadilan itu mungkin akan mengorbankan orang-orang terkasihmu."

"Apakah menemukan keadilan itu harus mengorbankan orang-orang terkasihku?"

"Ya, suatu saat kau akan memilih itu. Mengorbankan keadilanmu, atau orang-orang terkasihmu. Rakyatmu juga adalah orang-orang terkasihmu. Saat ini, terimalah kenyataan ini. Baik kau maupun Dewa tak bisa mengubahnya. Tak bisa mengembalikan Putri Mahkota lagi."

Kaien kemudian menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya lagi.

Jika pada akhirnya seperti ini… jika Kaien tahu akhirnya seperti ini, jika Rukia bersamanya hanya untuk diperlakukan tidak adil seperti ini… Kaien akan memilih melepaskannya daripada memaksanya berada di sisinya untuk keegoisan sematanya.

Jika Kaien bisa tahu lebih awal.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Pergi? Kemana?" tanya Kaien pagi ini.

Hari ini adalah hari kelima semenjak Putri Mahkota dinyatakan meninggal karena insiden itu. Setelah ini pun, Kaisar memutuskan untuk meniadakan lomba perburuan ini lagi.

Kaien masih berada dalam kondisi lemahnya. Tabib mengatakan, stamina Kaien sudah kembali membaik, tapi karena beban pikiran dan batinnya yang membuat kondisi Kaien masih tetap melemah seperti ini. Kaien juga hanya berbaring seharian di kamarnya dan sesekali membaca buku ditemani oleh pengawal setianya, Grimmjow.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya di hari perburuan itu berlangsung?"

Kaien diam sejenak dan memutar memorinya di hari itu.

"Jadi… hari ini…" lirih Kaien yang selesai dengan ingatannya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya kan? Segera setelah perburuan itu aku akan segera pindah ke kediamanku yang baru. Tapi karena kondisimu beberapa waktu lalu, aku menunda kepindahanku untuk memastikan keadaanmu. Karena sekarang sudah lebih baik, aku memutuskan untuk segera pergi."

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal di sini?" pinta Kaien.

"Kak, ini adalah peraturan istana. Kita mana boleh melanggarnya. Apalagi sebentar lagi kau akan segera naik tahta menggantikan Ayahanda. Cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan meninggalkan istana."

"Putri Mahkota pergi… kau juga akan pergi… aku akan benar-benar sendirian di tempat ini…"

Ichigo diam sejenak mendengar kata-kata Kaien.

"Tempatku memang agak jauh dari istana, tapi aku akan berusaha mengunjungimu sesering mungkin. Ya, sesekali aku pasti akan menginap. Karena itu jangan terlalu sedih. Kau juga tidak benar-benar sendirian, masih ada Ayahanda dan Ibunda."

"Tidak sama seperti itu."

"Kak, kau harus kembali kuat secepatnya. Kau harus bisa menjadi pemimpin hebat seperti Ayahanda. Dengan begitu, kau akan memiliki segalanya. Jika kondisimu terus seperti ini… istana akan menjadi tidak stabil dan pemerintahan akan kacau balau. Kau tidak boleh mempermalukan nama ayah seperti itu hanya karena kondisimu yang tidak sehat."

"Aku mengerti… terima kasih sudah khawatir. Aku akan menjaga baik-baik kesehatanku."

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit pergi…"

"Hati-hati…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Di tahun awal, Ichigo memang sering berkunjung. Paling tidak tiga hari sekali dia akan mengunjungi Kaien dan memastikan keadaannya.

Seperti dugaan, setelah kabar mengenai kematian mendiang Putri Mahkota, Permaisuri langsung menunjuk penggantinya. Tidak ada pemilihan ulang lagi. Permaisuri beralasan jika sulit mencari orang lain lagi untuk menentukan pilihan. Ditambah lagi kondisi Putra Mahkota yang mulai sering tak stabil. Apalagi sebentar kemudian Putra Mahkota akan naik tahta.

Jadi, sang Selir-lah yang dipilih untuk menggantikan posisi Putri Mahkota selanjutnya. Memang tidak ada penyambutan besar-besaran. Hanya penyambutan sederhana saja yang melibatkan istana dan orang dalam istana.

Semenjak hari itu juga, pejabat muda Kuchiki sudah mengundurkan diri dari istana. Pejabat muda itu mengatakan jika dia ingin lebih sering mengurus sang ayah yang mulai merasa lemah. Ya, hampir semuanya berpengaruh semenjak kematian Putri Mahkota itu.

Istana tak sehangat dulu lagi. Semuanya terasa dingin.

Apalagi Kaien yang berubah menjadi tertutup dan penyendiri semenjak peristiwa itu. Sungguh berbeda dengan sikapnya dulu.

Kaien juga merasa sedih karena kemudian, di tahun berikutnya Ichigo sudah jarang muncul dan hanya berkirim pesan kepada Kaien yang diantarkan oleh kurir istana saja.

Kini setelah 10 tahun berlalu, semuanya tak ada yang berubah semenjak hari itu.

Meskipun kenyataannya kini sudah sedikit berubah.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar telah tiba!"

Kaien dengan gagah memasuki istana bersama dengan Grimmjow sang pengawal setianya dan beberapa kasim dan dayang yang bertugas mendampinginya. Kaien kemudian duduk di singgasana yang dulunya adalah milik mendiang Kaisar sebelumnya. Ya, setelah Kaien naik tahta, ayahnya kemudian wafat. Menggantikan sang ayah, Kaien bersikap layaknya Kaisar hebat seperti ayahnya. Kaien sudah berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan sang ayah yang kini sudah berbeda alam dengannya. Kaien ingin memberikan yang terbaik di masa pemerintahannya.

Seorang kasim masuk dengan baki yang berisi tumpukan gulungan kain berwarna warni yang berada di hadapannya itu. Kaien kemudian berdiri dari singgasananya dan mengambil baki itu dari sang kasim. Tak berapa lama, Kaien kemudian melemparkan baki itu ke depan hingga berhamburan ke depan, menyebar dan mengenai beberapa menteri yang berdiri di barisan depan singgasana milik Kaisar itu.

"Apa Yang Mulia Kaisar lakukan ini?" protes seorang menteri yang cukup tua dengan jenggot dan kumis panjang berwarna putihnya itu.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Aku ingin kalian membaca petisi-petisi yang sering membuatku sakit kepala itu!" geram Kaien.

"Petisi apa yang Yang Mulia Kaisar maksud?" balas menteri lainnya.

"Panen tahun ini memburuk, karena itu pejabat ingin menaikkan harga sewa padahal aku sudah mengatakan untuk tidak lagi menaikkan harga sewa. Itu sudah yang tertinggi yang mampu disanggupi oleh rakyatku! Pajak ingin minta dinaikkan, apa yang kalian berikan pada rakyat sampai ingin menaikkan pajak? Buktinya masih ada rakyatku yang hidup kesusahan! Kejahatan semakin menjadi terutama di kota kecil karena kekurangan pangan dan sandang. Padahal setiap hari pengeluaran istana lebih banyak terbuang karena itu. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh menteri yang seharusnya membantuku, tapi malah membuatku sakit kepala!"

"Yang Mulia, semua itu terjadi karena kondisi alam yang tak bisa kita hindarkan. Kami para menteri sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk—"

"Berusaha? Berusaha memeras rakyatku? Begitu maksud kalian?! Aku tidak ingin tahu lagi. Minggu depan, aku tidak ingin lagi ada kiriman petisi seperti ini sebelum kalian mampu membuktikan rakyatku sejahterah! Aku tidak mau mendengar lagi ada puluhan orang yang digantung setiap bulan karena kejahatan seperti mencuri atau merampok. Kalau kalian tidak bisa melakukan itu, aku bisa meminta orang lain yang bisa melakukannya. Dan tentu saja untuk menggantikan bawahanku yang tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kaien segera meninggalkan Balai Agung dengan penuh emosi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kaisar marah-marah lagi?" ujar Ibu Suri, yang dulunya adalah mantan Permaisuri ini. Setelah Kaisar baru naik tahta, dirinya bukan lagi seorang Permaisuri. Kini jabatan baru Masaki adalah Ibu Suri untuk istana dalam bersama dengan Permaisuri.

"Beberapa menteri dibuatnya pusing karena sikapnya seperti itu. Semua orang berpikir kalau Yang Mulia Kaisar kali ini sudah sedikit keterlaluan. Dia sungguh berbeda dari yang dulu."

"Bukankah itu bagus. Kaisar berusaha yang terbaik untuk tidak mempermalukan mendiang ayahnya. Aku senang dia sudah lebih baik semenjak hari itu."

"Ya, semenjak peristiwa itu, sikapnya berubah total. Aku bahkan tak bisa menebak lagi jalan pikirannya seperti apa."

Saat ini, di dalam paviliun pribadi milik Ibu Suri, Masaki berbincang bersama dengan sepupunya. Menteri Militer yang sengaja mengunjunginya setelah rapat usai dengan Kaisar tadi. Ya, Aizen akui sikap Kaien kali ini sungguh berbeda. Dia lebih dingin dengan siapapun dan selalu memasang wajah menakutkan setiap kali berada di khalayak ramai.

"Biarkan saja. Selama dia tidak berbuat aneh-aneh, aku tidak masalah."

"Berbicara mengenai itu, bagaimana kalau Yang Mulia Ibu Suri juga ikut membujuknya."

"Membujuk?" ulang Masaki.

"Ini sudah berlalu selama 10 tahun. Apakah Yang Mulia Ibu Suri tidak ingin mendapatkan karunia dari Dewa?"

"Karunia dari Dewa?"

Masaki diam sejenak.

Memang semenjak hari itu, Kaien sudah berubah sepenuhnya. Dia tak lagi dekat dengan orang lain selain pengawal pribadi dan kasimnya seorang. Kaien selalu menjaga jarak dengan siapapun. Bahkan dengan Masaki yang notabene adalah ibunya sendiri. Selama 10 tahun terakhir ini, Masaki tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengan Kaien selain urusan kerajaan. Jadi rasanya memang asing hanya bertemu dengan putranya saja.

"Aku akan bicara padanya," ujar Masaki akhirnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah rapat itu, Kaien buru-buru kembali ke kediamannya. Namun di pertengahan jalan, dia bertemu dengan Permaisuri yang ditetapkan oleh ibunya itu. Seperti biasa, Kaien hanya berjalan lurus ke depan tanpa mengacuhkannya.

Semenjak awal, Kaien memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Jadi jika dipaksakan hanya akan membuat pusing kepala saja.

Begitu tiba di kediamannya, Kaien segera masuk dengan cepat dan mencari pegangan seperti meja. Lalu mencengkeram kuat dadanya dengan sebelah tangan dan menopang tubuhnya dengan menggenggam ujung meja dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Tutup pintunya!" perintah Kaien.

Grimmjow segera mematuhinya dan mengambilkan sebotol kecil obat yang diam-diam diletakkan di ruangan ini dengan rahasia.

Kaien segera meminum obatnya dengan cepat sambil mengatur napasnya dengan cepat.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar, Yang Mulia harus menjaga kesehatan Yang Mulia."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Orang lain akan mendengarnya."

"Karena itu, Hamba mohon Yang Mulia mengurangi emosi Yang Mulia setiap kali berada di ruangan rapat."

"Mana bisa aku menahan emosi dengan melihat bajingan brengsek seperti mereka itu! Di depanku bersikap setia sampai mati, tapi ternyata mereka menerkamku dari belakang!"

Kaien memang geram dengan para menterinya itu, tapi tak bisa berbuat apapun. Grimmjow yang melakukan penyelidikan secara diam-diam di seluruh penjuru negeri menemukan berbagai fakta yang mencengangkan. Di antaranya pejabat yang berkonspirasi menaikkan pajak diam-diam, korupsi yang merajalela bahkan di antara keluarga pejabat.

Sungguh menakutkan negeri ini sebenarnya. Tapi sekali lagi Kaien tak bisa mengambil sikap karena terpikir dengan hal lainnya.

Kaien juga merahasiakan mengenai kondisinya yang sering tak stabil pada saat tertentu begini. Ada tabib pribadi Kaien yang tidak berada di istana yang mengetahui kondisi sebenarnya Kaien. Jika sampai ada orang lain tahu, Kaien tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Hanya Grimmjow dan kasimnya lah yang mengetahui hal ini.

"Obat milik Yang Mulia akan habis sebentar lagi, Hamba akan mendapatkan gantinya."

"Tidak perlu, aku akan pergi sendiri nanti. Ada yang ingin kulakukan sendiri."

"Apa yang ingin Yang Mulia lakukan?"

"Mengunjungi Ichigo."

Grimmjow diam mendengarkan kata-kata sang Kaisar. Matanya terlihat menerawang jauh ke depan. Sudah lama memang Kaien sepertinya merindukan sang adik yang kini lebih sering bepergian ke luar kota. Hidupnya memang seperti pengelana. Tapi bebas. Ya, kebebasan yang tak pernah dikecap oleh Kaien. Ichigo bisa menentukan sendiri takdirnya sesuai dengan keinginannya tanpa terikat dengan istana. Walaupun Ichigo adalah seorang Pangeran, tapi Ichigo tak tertarik dengan urusan kerajaan. Rasanya, Kaien benar-benar iri dengan adiknya itu. Seandainya Kaien bisa memilih… Kaien memang tidak pernah menginginkan tahta ini. Jika memang seperti itu.

"Kau tahu Grimmjow, terkadang aku sangat iri pada Ichigo," gumam Kaien.

Grimmjow hanya mampu diam ketika Kaisar muda ini mulai bicara mengenai adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Dia bebas menentukan takdirnya. Dia bebas memilih siapa yang ingin dia cintai. Dan dia bebas menikahi siapa saja yang dia inginkan. Jika seandainya waktu itu… aku menyerahkan tahta ini pada Ichigo… mungkin Putri Mahkota sekarang…"

"Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia jangan berpikir tentang hal itu lagi. Jika Yang Mulia seperti itu, mendiang Yang Mulia Kaisar tidak akan tenang di alam sana. Dan Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota pasti akan… sedih," ucap Grimmjow.

"Ya… Putri Mahkota pasti sedih sekali. Jika saja aku mendengarkan kata-kata peramal waktu itu. Jika saja aku tidak memaksa Rukia berada di sisiku… dia tidak perlu mengalami nasib menyedihkan seperti ini. Dan aku tidak akan membuat keluarganya seperti itu… aku sungguh bertanggungjawab mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Rukia. Tapi walaupun aku bertanggungjawab, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebusnya…" Kaien mulai terisak. Setiap kali mengingat soal Rukia, Kaien tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

Semua ini salahnya. Memang salahnya… setiap hari Kaien selalu menyesal dengan keadaan ini. Bahkan terkadang setiap malam pun Kaien tak pernah tidur nyenyak. Bayangan Rukia di saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu selalu termimpi. Dan Kaien selalu bermimpi melihat langsung Rukia yang terjatuh dari jurang itu.

"Jika… jika Dewa kali ini bisa mempertemukan aku dengannya lagi… Aku berjanji tidak akan memaksanya berada di sisiku lagi. Aku hanya ingin bertemu sekali saja dengannya. Aku ingin bertemu dan mengatakan ini padanya untuk terakhir kalinya. Bahwa aku… akan selalu mencintainya bahkan sampai ajal menjemputku…"

Ya, jika memang kesempatan itu kembali datang, Kaien tidak akan lagi menentang takdir. Jika memang bisa dimilikinya tanpa memaksa takdir, Kaien akan melakukannya. Tapi tidak akan lagi membuat Rukia seperti ini. Tidak akan pernah…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Yang Mulia Ibu Suri sudah tiba!"

Masaki memasuki paviliun Permaisuri. Hatinya kembali terkenang bagaimana dulu dia pernah tinggal di tempat ini begitu lama. Mendampingi Kaisar yang dicintainya dan hidup dalam bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya. Paviliun ini sedikit banyak memang memberikan kenangan manis pada Masaki.

Meski pada akhirnya, Masaki kini sudah tak pernah lagi melihat kedua anaknya secara bersamaan. Tidak ada lagi momen berdua mereka seperti dulu yang selalu pergi berdua kemana pun mereka pergi. Meski hanya berkeliling di istana, mereka selalu berdua. Mirip seperti saudara kembar yang begitu identik. Apalagi tingkah manis Ichigo yang selalu mengikuti Kaien

"Yang Mulia Ibu Suri, ada apa gerangan Yang Mulia kemari?"

Orihime menyambut kedatangan Masaki yang kini sudah memasuki ruangan pribadi Permaisuri. Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja tamu yang memang sengaja disediakan di ruangan milik Permaisuri ini.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, memangnya kenapa? Apa kau keberatan aku tiba-tiba muncul?" tanya Masaki dengan lembut.

"Oh, tidak begitu. Hamba mana mungkin berani seperti itu, Yang Mulia. Jika Yang Mulia Ibu Suri ingin bertemu dengan Hamba, Hamba bisa menemui Yang Mulia."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga ingin sesekali berjalan di luar. Berada di dalam ruangan terus membuatku bosan. Astaga, apa yang terjadi dengan Permaisuri kita ini? Wajahmu tidak terlihat segar, apa ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Orihime yang sedari tadi menunduk di hadapan Masaki hanya kembali menunduk tanpa menjawab sedikit pun. Alasannya sederhana. Dan hampir semua orang di istana ini tahu apa yang menyebabkan Orihime seperti ini. Ya, tinggal di dalam istana memang sudah menjadi mimpinya. Tapi tidak seperti harapannya sama sekali.

"Apakah kau memikirkan Kaisar?" tebak Masaki.

Orihime hanya diam. Sesekali tangannya berusaha mengusap matanya yang terlihat basah itu. Orihime berusaha menyembunyikannya, diam-diam menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Mengetahui hal itu, Masaki menarik satu tangan Orihime dan menggenggam tangan Permaisuri negeri itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Katakanlah padaku ada apa? Aku ini kan adalah ibumu. Jangan menyimpan kesedihanmu seorang diri seperti itu. Kau adalah Permaisuri Negeri ini," ujar Masaki.

"Hamba… benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Yang Mulia…" ucap Orihime sambil tetap terus berusaha tersenyum.

"Kaisar hanya membutuhkan waktu. Kalian juga masih sangat muda. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Pasti dia akan berpaling padamu. Mungkin beberapa waktu ini urusan istana begitu berat sehingga dia tak punya waktu untukmu. Tapi pasti nanti dia akan punya waktu. Jadi bersabarlah, jangan bersedih lagi…" bujuk Masaki.

Orihime kembali tersenyum kepada ibu mertuanya itu.

Ya, hanya senyuman yang bisa diberikan oleh Orihime.

Betapa tidak, ketika mereka berdua sah menjadi sepasang pengantin, Kaien tak sekali pun mengunjungi paviliunnya. Ketika Kaien naik tahta pun, Kaien sama sekali menghiraukan Orihime meski Orihime berdiri di sebelahnya. Ketika malam pertama mereka sudah tiba, Kaien justru terserang penyakit aneh yang membuat kondisinya langsung turun dan lemah. Orihime memang Permaisuri Negeri ini, tapi Orihime bukanlah Permaisuri di hati sang Kaisar. Orihime tahu hal ini pasti terjadi padanya.

Orihime tak akan pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dan cinta dari sang Kaisar.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Grimmjow dan Kasim Kaisar bersama Kaien sudah berpakaian rapi. Ya, memang pakaiannya hanya sederhana meski masih terbuat dari bahan yang mahal. Mereka berencana akan pergi dengan kuda saja karena Kaien tidak ingin membuat kehebohan dengan mengajak pengawal lain mengikutinya. Lagipula orang-orang di istana sudah tahu jika Kaien akan selalu aman bersama sang pengawal setianya itu. Walaupun ada saat dimana Kaien tidak bisa meninggalkan istana meski dia adalah Kaisar.

"Kau mau kemana, Kaisar?"

Kaien berhenti melangkah. Sekarang ini dia hampir tiba di depan gerbang belakang istana. Begitu menoleh ke belakang, ternyata ibunya dengan beberapa dayang dan pengawalnya sudah mengikuti Masaki.

"Aku ingin pergi ke luar sebentar," ujar Kaien.

"Kemana?"

"Menemui Ichigo, kudengar dia baru saja kembali dari perjalanannya. Aku juga sudah merindukannya," jawab Kaien.

"Ichigo bisa datang kemari jika kau memanggilnya dengan resmi. Kau adalah Kaisar, tidak perlu sengaja menemui orang luar seperti itu."

Kaien terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Masaki yang terdengar begitu dingin itu.

"Orang luar? Ichigo itu—"

"Sebelum itu, dengarkan kata-kataku sebagai ibumu. Bukan sebagai seorang Ibu Suri. Meskipun kau adalah Kaisar, kau tetap harus patuh pada perintah ibumu," kata Masaki.

"Aku akan mematuhi ibuku jika perintahnya masih dalam batas kewajaran untuk seorang Kaisar. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan mau mengikutinya," balas Kaien.

Masaki memandang Kaien dengan tajam, tapi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai menatap anaknya dengan sabar.

"Kaisar, temuilah Permaisuri. Kau tidak bisa menghindarinya terus. Ini sudah 10 tahun berlalu. Apa kata orang-orang melihat Permaisuri dan Kaisarnya tidak akur seperti ini? Kalian adalah wajah Kerajaan. Kalian adalah panutan rakyat. Dan permintaanku ini adalah batas kewajaran seorang Kaisar," jelas Masaki.

"Aku akan menemuinya, tapi tidak akan lebih dari itu," balas Kaien lagi.

"Kaisar!"

"Memang kami adalah wajah dari Kerajaan dan Dinasti ini. Tapi kami bukan sepasang suami isteri yang saling mencintai. Lalu bagaimana bisa sesuatu yang Ibu Suri harapkan terjadi jika tanpa cinta?"

"Cinta perlahan-lahan akan tumbuh. Yang paling diutamakan adalah sikap. Kalau kau terus mengabaikan Permaisuri seperti itu, kapan cinta itu akan datang? Permaisuri sudah lebih dari cukup bersabar. Aku juga sudah sampai batasnya mentolerir sikap kekanakanmu ini."

Kaien hanya diam sembari memandang tajam pada Masaki.

"Istana ini sudah terlalu lama menunggu Karunia dari Dewa. Apa kau ingin tahtamu tidak diakui lagi jika kau tidak memiliki satu pun karunia dari Dewa? Seorang Kaisar boleh saja menjadi pemimpin hebat dan bijaksana, tapi semua itu tidak cukup jika seorang Kaisar tidak memiliki penerusnya. Apa kau ingin mengecewakan mendiang ayahmu dengan sikapmu ini. Karena sekarang ini, sikapmu sama sekali bukan cerminan seorang Kaisar!"

Kaien berusaha tenang dengan mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan emosi yang bergejolak di dalam dadanya.

"Kaisar tidak diperkenankan keluar dari istana hari ini. Jika kau keluar hari ini, pikirkan apa yang mungkin ibu lakukan padamu!"

Ya, Masaki memang tak pernah terlihat begitu peduli padanya. Yang diinginkan Masaki hanyalah agar Kaien mau menuruti apapun yang diinginkannya. Dan jika tidak, apapun akan Masaki lakukan supaya Kaien mendengarkannya.

Termasuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar telah tiba!"

Orihime tersenyum sumringah mendapati panggilan itu terdengar.

Orihime bahkan sengaja berdandan untuk bertemu dengan Kaisar yang akhirnya mau menemuinya setelah penantiannya sekian lama ini. Memang benar kata Masaki, Orihime hanya perlu bersabar sebentar lagi. Dan semua itu memang tak sia-sia. Sekarang semuanya berbuah manis.

Apalagi Kaisar mendatanginya di waktu malam seperti ini. Sungguh Orihime sangat senang bukan main. Ternyata Kaisar tidak melupakannya begitu saja.

"Selamat datang, Yang Mulia," sambut Orihime.

Kaien hanya masuk ke dalam tanpa mengacuhkan Orihime sedikit pun. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Orihime tetap tersenyum manis. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit yang berada di hatinya itu. Ini tidak sebanding dengan penantiannya.

Kaien memilih langsung duduk di meja tamu di ruang pribadi Orihime itu. Orihime masih berdiri di sebelah Kaien dengan menundukkan kepala. Senyum di wajahnya tak pernah lepas.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Duduklah," ujar Kaien.

Orihime segera menduduki tempatnya setelah mendapatkan perintah itu. Sudah lama rasanya Orihime menunggu Kaien mau bicara padanya seperti ini.

"Hamba… sangat senang sekali. Yang Mulia akhirnya mau mengunjungi Hamba—"

"Ini bukan kemauanku. Ibu Suri yang menginginkannya. Dia ingin aku menemuimu. Jadi kuputuskan menemuimu agar dia tidak menggangguku lagi."

Seketika itu pula senyum yang sedari tadi tersungging di wajah Orihime memudar begitu saja.

"Apakah begitu bencinya Yang Mulia pada Hamba, sehingga Yang Mulia pun tak sudi menemui Hamba seperti ini?"

Kaien tak tahu harus berkata apa jika lagi-lagi Kaien harus berhadapan dengan wanita seperti ini. Satu ibunya satu dia. Kenapa wanita yang mengelilinginya malah membuatnya jauh lebih sakit kepala daripada dikelilingi para menteri bermuka dua itu?

"Bukankah sejak awal aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Aku hanya bisa mencintai seorang gadis saja. Tidak ada lagi ruang di hatiku untuk mencintai orang lain. Bukankah aku sudah melepaskanmu dulu ketika kau menjadi selir-ku? Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Aku tidak bisa memberikan apa yang kau harapkan dariku."

"Apakah Yang Mulia masih memikirkan Putri Mahkota?"

"Masih, hingga sekarang. Dia tidak akan tergantikan oleh siapapun. Bagiku, dia tetap Putri Mahkota di hatiku."

"Meskipun Hamba adalah Permaisuri Yang Mulia?"

"Ya, meskipun kau adalah Permaisuri Kaisar.

"Jika Yang Mulia sungguh tak bisa memberikan cinta pada Hamba, berikan Hamba kasih sayang saja. Tidak apa-apa Yang Mulia tidak mencintai Hamba, tolong hanya berikan sedikit perhatian saja pada Hamba. Hamba sudah cukup kesepian di istana ini. Tolong jangan buat Hamba lebih menyedihkan dari ini."

"Meskipun kau seperti itu, aku tetap tidak bisa. Kalaupun aku lakukan, aku hanya akan merasa terpaksa dan terbebani karena itu."

"Tidak apa-apa jika Yang Mulia merasa terpaksa dan terbebani. Hamba tidak apa-apa. Hamba bersedia menerima itu meski hanya keterpaksaan dan beban dari Yang Mulia. Hamba akan menerimanya dengan penuh keikhlasan."

"Maafkan aku, terlalu sulit untukku."

Kaien segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya hendak meninggalkan ruangan ini. Kepalanya sudah semakin sakit sekarang ini. Kaien tidak bisa meminta Grimmjow mengambilkan obatnya diam-diam jika situasinya seperti ini. Yang bisa Kaien lakukan adalah pergi diam-diam dan—

"Yang Mulia, tolong jangan pergi seperti ini! Hamba mohon jangan seperti ini pada Hamba. Tidak bisakah Yang Mulia mengasihani Hamba? Apa yang sebenarnya salah dari Hamba sehingga Yang Mulia begitu tak sudi berada di dekat Hamba walau sebentar?" isak Orihime yang kini sudah memeluk Kaien dari belakang seperti ini.

Kaien berusaha melepaskan pelukan Orihime. Ketika tangannya sudah terlepas, Kaien berusaha menjauh dan berjalan perlahan. Tapi ternyata kepalanya tidak bisa menahan sebentar saja. Langkah Kaien semakin sempoyongan dan mulai menabrak kursi yang berada di dekatnya. Pandangannya mulai kabur.

"Yang Mulia!"

Kaien tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Orihime dengan cepat mencapai tubuh Kaien dan memapahnya di lantai. Kaien terlihat menggigil dan wajahnya pucat.

"Tolong! Cepat kemari! Tolong Yang Mulia!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi ini, Ichigo baru saja kembali dari perjalanan panjangnya kali ini.

Begitu tiba di kediamannya, Ichigo ingin langsung istirahat panjang saja.

"Kalian istirahatlah," ujar Ichigo pada dua pengikutnya yang selalu menemani Ichigo melakukan perjalanan panjang.

Mendengar perintah itu, mereka berdua memilih langsung pergi setelah memastikan Ichigo tiba di paviliun pribadinya.

"Yang Mulia! Anda sudah pulang?"

"Oh, Jidanbou. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Jidanbou adalah penjaga kediaman pribadi Ichigo. Setiap kali Ichigo melakukan perjalanan, Jidanbou akan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Dia selalu menjaga penuh selama 24 jam kediaman milik Ichigo yang memang cukup jauh dari istana ini. Tapi sejujurnya, kediaman Ichigo juga tidak kalah mewah dari istana. Hanya beda lebih kecil saja dari istana. Tapi sudah cukup untuknya hidup lebih baik.

"Baik sekali! Bagaimana perjalanan Anda kali ini?"

"Seperti biasa. Apa ada yang terjadi selama aku pergi?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi kemarin malam, Hamba mendapat berita dari pengawal istana kalau kondisi Yang Mulia Baginda Kaisar tiba-tiba memburuk. Yang Mulia Baginda Kaisar kini dirawat di dalam istana. Kondisinya juga tidak boleh diberitahukan kepada orang lain di luar istana termasuk para menteri."

Memang diakui oleh Ichigo jika sebenarnya dia memiliki pengawal pribadi di istana yang selalu memantau istana setiap saat dan mengabarkan secara diam-diam kepada Ichigo.

"Baginda Kaisar?" ulang Ichigo.

"Ya, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu di istana saat ini sampai-sampai Yang Mulia Baginda Kaisar tidak mampu menahan dirinya."

"Mungkin saja. Kau istirahatlah malam ini, tidak perlu berjaga lagi. Aku akan segera istirahat."

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak Yang Mulia."

Ichigo diam sejenak kemudian masuk ke ruangan pribadi di paviliunnya. Duduk di lantai kamarnya dan mulai menerawang jauh.

10 tahun telah berlalu. Kini Ichigo akan memulai semuanya dari sini.

"Baginda Kaisar, kali ini aku sudah datang. Mungkin sudah saatnya kita kembali memulai perburuan menarik."

Ya… perburuan yang sempat terhenti 10 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna ehhehe…

Ah ya, soal fic ini, saya sebenernya ada banyak opsi untuk peran Ichi di sini mengingat seharusnya dia peran utama dan memiliki banyak peran tapi saya ingin peran Ichi di sini hanya sebagai peran pembantu karena dia nantinya akan memainkan banyak peran penting gitu sih, ya jadi bingung sendiri sebenarnya hehehe. Ah ya, Ruki dichap ini gak ada ya? Hehehe kan ceritanya memang statusnya masih disamarkan…

Oh ya saya bales review dulu yaa…

Azura Kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah bukan susah ditebak kok, saya mah mudah aja ditebaknya hehehe iya ini udah update lagi heheh

Hiru nesaan : makasih udah review senpai… alurnya lumayan mirip sama TMETS yaa? Heheh wah boleh juga idenya tuh, ntar saya pikirin ya hehehe makasih banyak udah sumbang idenya…

Virgo24 : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut lagi hehehe

Kuro Shiina : makasih udah review senpai… heheh ini udah update lagi kok dibaca aja yaa…

Dearest : makasih udah review senpai… heheh iya ini udah lanjut.

Uchihafenny : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha gak semua kok, kan sesuai dengan perannya aja hehehe

Hanna Hoshiko : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut lagi hehehe ditunggu aja yaa

Rini desu : makasih udah review senpai… oke jadi enaknya dipanggil apa? Heheh iya ini udah saya update lagi kok…

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… salam kenal juga yaa heheh, ah ya pertanyaan itu sebenernya hanya pertanyaan spontan karena memang harus ada scene itu. Tadinya mau pake versi TMETS aja, tapi kayaknya gak enak gitu sih hehehe

Darries : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut, wah kayaknya saya justru menambah penasaran kamu ya di chap ini hehehe

Stefymayu yeniferangelina : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha iya saya udah kasih warning biar yang baca gak tanya-tanya lagi kemana pairnya ini. Kan memang saya mau buat lain daripada yang lain hehehe terima kasih banyak doanya, semoga saya tetap diberikan kebaikannya ya ah terharu banget ada yang inget ultah saya heheheh…

Tiwie okaza : makasih udah review senpai… jangan dibanting dong, kan sayang, kasih saya aja loh hehehe iya ini udah lanjut lagi heheh

Shiro ardiwinata : makasih udah review senpai… iya rencana saya memang harus lebih sedih dari drama aslinya hehehe

UMEE-chan29 : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut lagi kok hehhe

Rumie Ichiruki : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut lagi kok hehehe

Animea-Khunee-Chan : makasih udah review senpai… bukan banyak melencengnya, saya luruskan dulu ya biar gak salah paham, saya kan udah bilang dari awal ini fic ini terinspirasi, terinspirasi gak harus sama persis kan? Lain kalo saya bilang ini fic adaptasi seperti fic saya yang Endless Love, itu memang diadaptasi dan harus sama dengan drama aslinya meski ada beberapa hal yang harus saya sesuaikan dengan karakter Bleachnya. Jadi jangan bilang kalo fic saya gak sesuai dengan drama aslinya ya, karena saya gak pernah bilang fic ini akan sama persis seperti yang aslinya.

Riyuzaky L Ichiruki : makasih udah review senpai… iya makasih semangatnya ya hehehe ini udah lanjut lagi…

Fuuchi : makasih udah review senpai… iya memang rencananya begitu, IchiRuki susah dipertemukan di fic ini heheh, oh ya kalo belum nonton maaf kalo nanti ternyata udah nonton dan banyak yang gak sama di dalam dramanya dengan fic saya ya, karena saya Cuma mengambil ide, tema dan alur cerita, jadi gak keseluruhan fic saya sama dengan drama aslinya hehehe

Shia naru : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha ini kan pairnya udah jelas kok heheh

15 Hendrik Widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut lagi hehhee. Wah kalo soal itu… nanti liat sitkonnya dulu yaa hehehe

Rukichigo : makasih udah review senpai… gak ngaco kok hehehe, idenya lumayan. Pasti akan saya pikirkan hehehe makasih yaaa

SHU : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut lagi hehehe

Uzumakisanti : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut heheheh ditunggu aja yaa

Yuwinda : makasih udah review senpai… hehehe ditunggu aja yaa heheh

Makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktu untuk fic saya.

Jaa Nee!


End file.
